The Last Time
by ApplePieBlack
Summary: L'avenir du monde des Sorciers repose sur les épaules de deux adolescents, Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy. Dans les doutes et la peur, Rose surpassera-t-elle les secrets du passé ? Et Scorpius arrivera-t-il à sauver ceux qui l'ont sans cesse rejeté ? Malgré tout, le combat ne fait que commencer... [suite de La Malédiction]
1. Prologue

Prologue : _Une nuit_

Les pleurs du bébé, étouffés par les murs qui séparaient les différentes chambres, retentirent à l'aurore, réveillant les deux parents déjà bien harassés. La femme prit son oreiller et se le plaqua contre la tête, poussant un gémissement de fatigue, tandis que son compagnon souriait, retirant l'oreiller et lui embrassant le front.

— J'y vais, la prévint-t-il en se dégageant des couvertures et parcourant la chambre pour s'habiller.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte pour tomber sur la chambre adjacente à la leur : celle de leur fille qui avait déjà un an. Il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant tandis qu'elle essayait d'attraper son nez de ses petites menottes, le faisant rire. Hermione arriva alors, observant en souriant tendrement le spectacle que formait sa petite famille. Ils arrivaient chaque jour à la rendre heureuse et la comblait parfaitement.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, écoutant les informations. La majorité était habituelle, mais autant Hermione que Drago savaient que ce n'était qu'une couverture.

Ryan prenait peu à peu le contrôle du gouvernement comme un serpent injectant son venin dans le corps d'une personne et prenant place dans son organisme. Il était le digne successeur de Voldemort, songea Hermione avec ironie en finissant de manger, tandis que Drago nettoyait leur fille qui bataillait contre ses cornflakes.

— Je vais au cimetière aujourd'hui, dit-elle en rompant le silence, entrecoupé par les rires de l'enfant, qui régnait dans la pièce.

Drago leva les yeux vers elle, inquiet. Hermione arborait sa mine des jours tristes et il y avait une bonne raison à cela : elle allait, en compagnie de Ron et Astoria, rendre visite à Luke et Pansy… Deux noms prohibés que plus personne n'osait prononcer en présence de ceux qui les avaient aimés.

Et pourtant, tous les vendredi soirs, le roux et l'ancienne fiancée de Drago, dont les cœurs n'étaient toujours pas réparés, se rendaient au cimetière. Cette fois-ci, Hermione avait décidé de les accompagner. Elle voulait cesser son combat contre ses propres fantômes et enfin affronter la mort de son amie et de ce cousin qu'elle avait si peu connu.

Ginny, dans leur groupe, était sans doute celle qui s'en voulait le plus. La culpabilité la rongeait atrocement, mais heureusement elle avait à ses côtés Harry, avec qui elle avait un fils, James. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble à la fin de la bataille sans trop grande surprise, et se soutenaient mutuellement. La rousse avait très vite comprit qui l'avait guéri lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé à Sainte Mangouste pour un problème de mémoire. Pansy avait parlé à Ron de cette personne qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre de sa sœur et celle-ci avait compris que c'était Ryan qui ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre qui il était. Cela avait alourdit sa peine.

Astoria, elle, avait décidé de vivre seule avec son enfant. Personne n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Ryan avait voulu celui-ci, à part elle. Ce n'était pas le nourrisson qui avait attiré l'attention du loup-garou, mais la personne qui le portait. Si Hermione avait vécu l'accouchement, alors tout le pouvoir que Jordan lui avait légué aurait été donné à l'enfant qui était à moitié loup. Ryan aurait alors pu le sacrifier et avoir tout le « Fluide » qu'il souhaitait, devenant un loup-garou à part entière – ce qu'il n'était pas du fait de son ascendance sorcier du côté de sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy.

Après s'être préparé, la jeune femme descendit au salon de leur maison. Drago et elle avaient lapidé la fortune pour déménager du manoir des Malefoy et avoir leur propre demeure, beaucoup moins spacieuse que l'ancienne mais beaucoup plus familiale et chaleureuse. Ils travaillaient de leur côté pour pouvoir vivre, Drago en tant qu'Auror et Hermione, directrice dans le département de la Justice. Le Ministère restait encore sûr, mais il ne le serait bientôt plus, ils le savaient.

Elle embrassa Drago qui le lui rendit mais se détacha à regret avant de murmurer un « je t'aime » en souriant. Elle prit ensuite son sac et de la poudre à cheminette avant de disparaitre dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée pour se rendre au Ministère.

Aujourd'hui, le blond resterait à la maison avec leur fille. Il savait qu'Hermione ne reviendrait que tard et cela l'inquiétait. Elle avait été, après tout, l'ennemi de Ryan. Elle avait compliqué l'ensemble de ses plans, ainsi qu'Astoria. Elles étaient donc toutes les deux sa cible favorite, Pansy étant décédée.

Cette idée le plongea dans une nostalgie profonde. Il avait été le seul véritable ami de Pansy jusqu'à ce que Blaise connaisse le secret de celle-ci, et il l'avait vu comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il avait toujours été là lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'une épaule où pleurer, où d'une personne pour rire.

Mais lorsqu'elle avait dit être amoureuse de lui, cela l'avait troublé. Il s'était alors éloigné d'elle pendant des années et ils ne s'étaient plus parlé même s'ils se voyaient quelques fois de loin, Pansy habitant avec Blaise.

Et maintenant, elle était morte sans qu'il n'ait pu réparer ses erreurs…

Le cri de joie de sa fille le tira de ses pensées, le faisant sourire. Elle était leur monde. Toute leur vie tournait autour de ce bambin qui jouait avec sa baguette en plastique, sans se douter de ce qu'elle représentait. Drago soupira en songeant à ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter. Il aurait aimé la préserver du monde extérieur, l'en protéger, mais il savait, comme tous parents, que c'était mission impossible.

La journée passa tranquillement, sa fille l'occupant à plein temps. Elle se montrait vivace et intelligente, tout comme sa mère. Il écrivit aussi à Blaise, il n'oubliait pas que celui-ci était son meilleur ami, ainsi qu'à sa mère.

Le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel mais il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle d'Hermione. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas outre mesure, elle devait sans doute se trouver à cette heure au cimetière en compagnie de Ron et Astoria, les deux âmes brisées. La tête de l'enfant dodelinait et il l'emmena se coucher dans sa chambre, l'embrassant sur le front mais laissant la porte entrouverte, sachant parfaitement qu'elle détestait l'obscurité.

Il attendit patiemment Hermione dans le canapé en lisant la Gazette. La nuit avait recouvert le quartier de son épais manteau noir aux perles brillantes. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, ne se réveillant que dans les alentours de minuit, paniqué.

Il courut vérifier dans leur chambre si Hermione n'y était pas mais elle était vide, il parcourut chaque pièce de long en large mais ne la trouva pas.

Un terrible pressentiment le saisit.

Ses pas alertes résonnant dans le couloir finirent par réveiller sa fille, qui, influencée par l'angoisse de son père, se mit à pleurer. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, se forçant à se raisonner, même si les pleurs ne l'aidaient pas. Enfin, il prit une décision.

Se servant du combiné – un objet qu'il n'avait pratiquement jamais utilisé mais qui était tout de même très pratique, il fallait l'avouer – il composa le numéro de la famille Weasley. Ce fut Ginny Weasley qui lui répondit d'une voix endormie et masquée par les grésillements de l'appareil.

— Allo ?

— Weasley, est-ce que ton frère est revenu ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, _maintenant_.

Ginny, même si elle fut surprise par le ton froid de Drago, comprit l'urgence et alla réveiller Ron pour lui passer le téléphone.

— Où est Hermione ? Dit le blond sans même attendre que Ron ne prononce un seul mot.

— Hermione ? S'étonna celui-ci, au plus agacement de Drago qui n'attendait que sa réponse, je ne sais pas, continua-t-il, confus, elle transplanait pour chez vous la dernière fois que je l'ai v…

Drago n'avait même pas patienté pour la fin et avait raccroché d'un geste rageur, envoyant le tout baladé sur le sol. Il se savait idiot de faire cela, de s'inquiéter ainsi, peut-être était-elle restée plus tard au Ministère… mais elle l'aurait prévenu, il en était certain.

Il alla calmer sa fille qui pleurait, la tenant tout contre lui, mais il ne réussit pas. Elle comprenait ses sentiments, elle comprenait ce qu'il arrivait, elle avait tout aussi peur que lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule pour aller chercher Hermione autre part, et personne n'accepterait de la garder à cette heure-ci. Il devait se résigner, et attendre.

Ils se rendormirent tous deux se le canapé malgré l'anxiété qui les étreignait. _Où était Hermione ?_

Le lendemain matin, on toqua à la porte, ce qui réveilla instantanément Drago qui se frotta les yeux, encore fatigué. Prenant sa fille dans ses bras, il accourut et ouvrit, espérant voir celle qu'il aimait pour lui hurler sa colère mais aussi et plus que tout la serrer dans ses bras.

Cependant, ce n'était pas elle. Son cœur retomba lourdement dans sa poitrine quand il croisa les yeux perçants du professeur MacGonagall. Ces yeux-là annonçaient une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en la faisant entrer, l'inquiétude lui nouant la gorge.

— Vous devriez vous assoir, Mr Malefoy.

Drago n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, mais il s'assit tout de même, ses jambes tremblaient trop pour qu'il reste debout. Sa fille s'agita mais fixa le professeur avec une intelligence qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

— C'est au sujet de Mlle Granger…

— Par Merlin, souffla-t-il, le visage livide – ce qui était un exploit au vu de son teint déjà pâle. Ne me dites pas que… Non…

— Elle n'est pas morte, le rassura le professeur MacGonagall. Néanmoins, Mr Malefoy… Votre compagne a été enlevée.

Les yeux de Malefoy s'agrandirent, son corps entier dévoilant son angoisse de ne plus jamais revoir Hermione.

— Ryan… ? Prononça-t-il avec difficulté.

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de la femme quand elle hocha de la tête.

— Je suis désolée, Mr Malefoy… Terriblement désolée… Mais pour votre propre bien et celui de notre communauté, mon acte est nécessaire.

Paralysé par la nouvelle et ne comprenant rien des paroles de son ancien professeur, il ne réagit pas immédiatement quand il sentit que sa fille quittait ses bras pour ceux de MacGonagall.

Mais alors qu'il voulut protester, une douce chaleur s'empara de lui.

— Oubliette, avait prononcé la femme en pointant sa baguette sur lui.

Et il oublia.

Ce simple mot avait suffi à lui enlever les dernières années de sa vie, ce qu'il avait subi sous le joug de Greyback, sa rencontre avec Hermione et ce qu'ils avaient vécu… Leur fille.

Il oublia tout de cela.

— Que fais-je ici ? Hasarda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils quand il remarqua le professeur tenant une enfant dans ses bras – qui ne pouvait pas être la sienne, c'était tout à fait logique – devant lui.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy. Lui dit celle qui lui faisait face d'un ton doux, malgré la peine qui perçait sa voix. Votre femme vous attend au Manoir Malefoy.

— Ma… femme ?

Le professeur avait repointé sa baguette sur lui pour remplir sa mémoire, vide de quelques années, par de faux souvenirs.

— Astoria, dit-il en hochant de la tête, se levant du canapé, toute tension ayant quitté son corps et son cœur.

Il salua le professeur et transplana malgré l'étrange sentiment qu'il éprouvait. Il avait effectivement l'impression d'avoir laissé quelque chose d'important, dans cette maison…

Le professeur, lui, resta un peu plus longtemps. Elle caressa les cheveux blonds de l'enfant qui se remettait à pleurer.

— A partir de maintenant, tu es celle qui sauvera le monde des Sorciers… murmura-t-elle avant de transplaner à son tour.

 **Hermione Granger avait disparu, Drago Malefoy s'était perdu, et leur enfant avait été emmené… Que restait-il de cette famille brisée ?**


	2. Chapitre Un

Chapitre 1 : _15 ans plus tard_

Le temps était maussade, le ciel d'un gris sombre et parsemé de nuages plus ou moins noirâtres, quelques gouttes fraiches semblaient même vouloir s'en échapper pour s'écraser sur le sol. Assise sur les marches de l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée, Rose observait le temps comme s'il pouvait lui dévoiler ses secrets. Ce tableau était le parfait reflet des émotions de la jeune fille. Une tempête bouillonnait en elle, une tempête qu'elle ne pouvait pas controler mais qu'elle arrivait à retenir.

D'abord, il y a avait la peur. La peur qui étreint les cœurs, étouffe les voix, la peur qui vous dévore de l'intérieur et vous laisse vide. C'était le sentiment qui prenait le dessus sur les autres.

Ensuite, la colère. Elle avait été faible – non, elle _était_ faible. Qu'avaient servi ses onze ans d'entrainement si elle n'arrivait même pas à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, à _se_ protéger ?

Et puis l'espoir. C'était le rayon de soleil qui transperçait ses nuages pour venir éclairer, l'espace d'un instant, l'obscure terre. Il était puissant, cet espoir. Mais pas assez pour dissiper la pluie.

Elle soupira, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ses cheveux roux, lègue de son père, Ron Weasley, coulaient le long de son dos en boucles emmêlées, cadeau de sa génitrice, Hermione Granger. Ah, la grande Hermione Granger dont on lui avait tant parlé mais qu'elle n'avait vu qu'en photo, rayonnante, si bien qu'on ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ce visage souriant… Qu'aurait pensé sa mère – ce mot avait une drôle de résonnance dans l'esprit de Rose – si elle l'avait vu, là, maintenant, en train de se morfondre sur son sort ?

Son père lui avait tellement parlé d'elle qu'elle était sans doute en mesure de pouvoir répondre à sa propre question : elle lui aurait certainement dit de ne pas s'attarder sur un échec et de s'améliorer pour atteindre son but la prochaine fois.

Rose essaya de s'imaginer la Hermione des photos s'assoir à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras mais en vain. Elle avait longtemps souffert de cette absence féminine à la maison. Bien sûr, il y avait tante Ginny qui passait souvent au Terrier pour les voir, quelques fois même avec James et Albus, cependant ce n'était pas comme la présence aimante d'une mère… cela ne comblait pas le néant qu'avait laissé cet abandon dans son cœur.

Un grincement de porte la coupa dans ses réflexions.

— Rose ? Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, il fait bientôt nuit et tu vas attraper froid… Fit la voix affectueuse d'Astoria Malefoy dans son dos.

En effet, la lame de soleil qu'elle avait aperçu la minute plus tôt avait disparu pour laisser place à l'obscurité.

— J'arrive, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Astoria dont elle entendit par la suite les pas s'éloigner.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le paysage et s'enfonça dans le Manoir Malefoy, refermant le battant de bois derrière elle. Le changement d'atmosphère la fit aussitôt frémir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cette grande demeure. Glaciale, impersonnelle, elle n'avait rien à voir avec le Terrier. Rose souhaitait, plus que tout, pouvoir y retourner au plus vite. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. En attendant que son père se remette de l'attaque, il fallait qu'ils restent ici…

A la remémoration de ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait une semaine, Rose ne put s'empêcher de chanceler, retombant dans ses noirs souvenirs.

…

Ils dinaient à leur habitude dans le salon, un silence absolu les entourant, seulement entrecoupé par les bruits des fourchettes tapant l'assiette ou les couteaux coupant la viande. Quelques fois, son père mettait la radio mais ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il s'y disait.

Et puis, d'un coup, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils étaient apparus, tels des éclairs dans un ciel enragé. Des hommes en noirs portant des masques de démon.

Rose avait été pétrifiée par la peur lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'était approché d'elle. Il semblait différent des autres, pas seulement par sa stature impressionnante, mais aussi par la force qui se dégageait de lui et qui faisait défaut à ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

Il avait voulu s'empoigner d'elle mais Ron l'en avait empêché, lui barrant la route, baguette pointée vers les inconnus.

— Reculez ! Avait-il crié, le visage tordu en un rictus de haine implacable. Rose, monte et enferme-toi. (Quand la jeune fille, paralysée, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il l'avait légèrement poussé) Rose !

Sa voix l'avait ramené à la raison et elle s'était lentement levée, fixant des yeux les agresseurs, puis elle avait couru jusqu'aux escaliers, évitant les mains qui se tendaient vers elle pour l'attraper.

Elle avait entendu le combat qui s'était déroulé dans le salon. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour que son père les retienne tous, ainsi certains étaient montés à sa suite pour rattraper la jeune fille. Elle s'était barricadée dans sa chambre, plaçant devant la porte, qui soubresautait sous les coups des assaillants, une armoire qu'elle avait déplacé de la force de ses bras. Puis elle s'était repliée sur son lit, chaque coup porté la faisant frémir d'horreur et de frayeur. Que voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi leur faire vivre cet enfer ?

Sans qu'elle ne puisse les controler, les larmes avait coulé d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues. Elle qui avait toujours eu confiance en son pouvoir, face à ses hommes elle n'était rien, absolument rien. Un sanglot la secoua quand elle pensa à son père en bas, en train de se battre seul. Si seulement elle avait le courage gryffondorien de retourner l'aider…

Ils finirent par défoncer la porte et elle se recroquevilla encore plus, voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dégager l'armoire et poussaient des cris de rage. D'une main tremblante, elle se saisit de sa baguette qui était posée sur sa table de nuit et la pointa sur eux.

Ils avaient réussi à bouger l'obstacle et se trouvaient maintenant devant elle. Ils n'avaient pas de baguettes mais ne semblaient pas moins dangereux aux yeux de Rose.

— Viens là. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal, susurra l'un d'entre eux en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle ne le croyait pas. Et pourtant, aucun sort ne quittait ses lèvres, aucun mot ne se formaient dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait qu'elle et sa peur, cette stupide peur qui l'enveloppait dans son manteau étouffant. Cette peur, sa pire ennemie, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à vaincre, même au prix d'un effort surhumain.

— Ne veux-tu pas retrouver ta mère ? Avaient-ils dit en continuant de s'approcher.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu en savoir plus, les craquements dus aux transplanages avaient retentis un peu partout dans la maison, et les deux hommes avaient été assommés par derrière. Ils s'étaient alors évanouis dans l'obscurité de la petite chambre – sans doute une protection magique pour éviter que l'on puisse les capturer et leur soutirer des informations.

Rose avait fermé les yeux en laissant s'échapper de sa gorge un cri de surprise, tremblant de tous ses membres et lâchant sa baguette dans la confusion, souhaitant plus que tout s'enfoncer sous le lit et ne jamais réapparaitre.

— C'est bon, dit une voix la faisant sursauter malgré la douceur qui en perçait, ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal, nous les avons fait fuir.

Les battements de son cœur contre ses côtes avaient peu à peu ralentis, laissant place à un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles. Elle avait ouvert lentement les paupières, examiné la pièce sous ses cils clairs, s'attendant à tout instant à recevoir un coup des nouveaux venus. Comprenant qu'il ne viendrait pas, ses pupilles écarquillés s'étaient posées sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Il était vêtu de la couleur corbeau, lui aussi, pourtant s'émanait de sa personne un calme et une maitrise impressionnante. Elle finit par reconnaitre en lui Drago Malefoy. Elle l'avait déjà rencontré, bien entendu. Mais jamais dans telle situation. La honte enfla dans sa poitrine mais le regard que lui lança l'Auror la rassura, perçant l'abcès. Et seulement alors, elle pensa à son père.

L'image d'un corps meurtri par les coups des assaillants la submergea et elle voulut se lever pour aller le retrouver, mais Drago l'arrêta en la repoussant sur le matelas, lui intimant de rester immobile.

— Ton père va être emmené à Ste Mangouste, commença-t-il. Il vaut mieux que tu ne le vois pas. Je t'y emmènerais ensuite pour que tu sois examinée.

— Mais je dois le voir… protesta la rousse, l'angoisse oppressant sa jugulaire, transformant son ton qu'elle voulait assuré en un couinement.

— Tu le verras, objecta Drago Malefoy d'une tonalité qui n'admettait pas d'autres protestations. Cependant, ce ne sera pas tout de suite.

Un poids quitta néanmoins les épaules de la jeune fille. Il était vivant… son père était vivant. _Pour le moment,_ persifla une voix dans son esprit, laissant le doute s'y installer comme un poison.

Rose sentit alors la fatigue creuser son visage. Drago Malefoy le remarquant, lui tendit sa main et elle regarda ses longs doigts fins avec appréhension. Ron lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des serpents, et son insulte préférée envers l'Auror était bien celle-ci. Il lui avait raconté tellement de choses à son sujet… de _mauvaises_ choses. Ancien Mangemort à la solde de Voldemort, pratiquant autrefois la magie noire et pétri d'une arrogance et d'un mépris envers les autres incroyables… En particuliers envers Hermione Granger, sa mère. Une sang-de-bourbe doublé d'une Miss-je-sais-tout qui agaçait particulièrement le blond.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger, sourit l'ancien Serpentard devant le regard scrutateur de la jeune fille. Je vais juste t'amener à mon manoir. Tu pourras t'y reposer, en attendant que ton père se remette.

L'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit inconnu après tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver déplut à Rose. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était retrouvé son père ou alors que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. De plus… Cela signifiait la possibilité qu'elle rompe une règle, la plus importante. Mais avait-elle vraiment le choix… ? Se demanda-t-elle en croisant les iris argentés de l'Auror.

…

— Rose, l'appela cette voix familière, la sortant ainsi de ses souvenirs.

Une légère pression s'accentua sur sa main, ainsi que la chaleur de doigts s'entremêlant aux siens. Elle aperçut, à travers la vision brouillée de ses larmes, le visage si caractéristique de celui qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine alors qu'ils partageaient un triste sort depuis onze ans. Scorpius Malefoy. Dans sa tristesse, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils venaient de trahir un des commandements dangereux.

— Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il en resserrant sa poigne, envoyant une onde de quiétude dans le corps de la rousse.

Mais cette douceur disparut bien vite quand elle vit, dans le dos de Scorpius, le père de celui-ci, la dévisageant, l'air de dire « regarde ce que tu es en train de faire ». Alors seulement elle comprit et s'éloigna brusquement de celui qui lui faisait face, l'endroit où leurs peaux avaient été en contact la brulant. Elle ravala son chagrin en adressant un regard chargé de consternation à Scorpius. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait pas le droit… Il savait à quel point cela pouvait se révéler dangereux… Mais pour la sortir du néant de ses pensées, il avait fait ce qui lui avait semblé le plus juste.

— Je vais bien, merci… Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre et lointaine, lui rappelant ce qu'il avait oublié.

 _Leurs destins étaient liés, mais eux devaient se tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre._ A tout prix.

Il faisait sombre dans cette salle-à-manger, où aucun bruit ne résonnait, excepté celui des couverts et des bouches qui mâchonnaient la délicieuse nourriture qu'avait préparé Astoria. Tous essayaient de paraitre enthousiasmes face à l'effort qu'avait fait celle-ci mais l'humeur n'y était pas. Une chape de plomb posé sur les épaules de chacun les empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot, le silence imposant étant désormais maitre des lieux.

Rose se trémoussa sur sa chaise, mal-à-l'aise, son estomac plein refusant d'avaler une bouchée de plus. Drago Malefoy lui lança un regard perçant où elle ne lut aucune animosité face à ce qu'elle – non, ce qu' _ils_ – avaient fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se sentit soulagée et se remit à fouiller parmi les débris de nourriture qui restait dans son assiette. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que Scorpius faisait de même, gêné. Il détourna son visage dès que leurs regards se rencontrèrent et elle s'en voulut de lui faire éprouver pareille culpabilité. Il avait simplement essayé de l'aider, après tout… Cela diminua légèrement son agitation.

Quand Drago en eut assez de la voir frétiller sur sa chaise, il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tu peux sortir de table, Rose…

A peine ses paroles prononcées que la jeune fille se leva brusquement de sa chaise et monta les escaliers en courant. Elle tourna la poignée d'une des chambres, un sourire étirant ses lèvres puis elle se jeta sur l'amas sous les couvertures qui étouffa un grognement en sentant les cheveux roux lui chatouiller le nez.

— Papa ! S'était exclamée Rose.

Il était enfin réveillé… Après son passage à Ste Mangouste, Drago avait proposé de ramener Ron au manoir, ce qui serait plus confortable – et surtout pour le mettre en sûreté, tout le monde savait que même l'hôpital des sorciers avait été infesté par les loups de Ryan. Son offre avait beaucoup surpris sa femme, Astoria, qui pensait qu'il détestait le roux. Mais Drago avait beaucoup changé, lui-même le savait, sans en connaitre la raison. Son hostilité autrefois réservée au Weasley avait disparu.

Ron Weasley sourit en caressant tendrement la masse capillaire de sa fille bien que la douleur se répercutait dans ses entrailles. Les partisans de Ryan l'avaient bien amoché : œil au beurre noir, quelques côtes rompues, la pommette brisée, ne parlons pas de sa jambe qui avait un angle étrange lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé étendu sur le tapis du salon…

Les Médicomages avaient tenté – tant bien que mal – de guérir la plupart de ses blessures mais certaine ne se résorberaient sans doute jamais. Il savait, par exemple, qu'il allait légèrement boiter en marchant… Résultat d'un sort qui lui avait tordu la cheville jusqu'à ce que son os craque.

— Je ne vais pas disparaitre Rose, tu sais, rit Ron – bien que cela élança sa souffrance au ventre – en sentant les deux bras de sa fille entourer sa taille, décidée à ne plus le lâcher.

— Promis ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Promis.

Rassurée, la rousse s'assit sur le lit et parla longuement avec son père. Puis, il la fit quitter la chambre à grand renfort de « oust ! Va dormir maintenant ! », et Rose referma la porte derrière elle, se retrouvant face à la noirceur du couloir. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et sachant que Drago Malefoy n'accepterait pas de la voir lever à une heure aussi tardive, elle s'enfonça en direction de l'endroit où elle dormait et refusait de considérer comme sa propre chambre.

La pièce qu'on lui avait délaissée était attenante à celle de Scorpius, mais la porte conjointe était bloquée par une armoire qui se trouvait devant. Elle était comme le reste du manoir : froide, sombre, bien trop mystérieuse. Elle possédait aussi sa propre salle-de-bain. D'un geste mécanique, Rose ferma les rideaux verts foncés et, prête pour aller se coucher, se glissa sous les draps luxueux.

Avant de fermer ses yeux, elle attrapa le cadre qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit – elle avait eu le droit de récupérer quelques affaires au Terrier. Sa mère y apparaissait, souriante, tenant dans ses bras un enfant. Elle ne cessait de sourire et le bébé – Rose – s'amusaient avec ses cheveux bruns emmêlés. La rousse regretta que sa mémoire est effacée ce souvenir de son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé entendre le rire d'Hermione Granger, ou même voir son visage, en vrai, pas seulement sur ces bouts de papier…

Elle reposa le cadre, et, nostalgique, ferma les yeux, prête à une nouvelle nuit pleine de cauchemars.

* * *

Je voulais m'excuser pour mon absence bien trop longue ! J'ai encore deux semaines de libre donc je dirais que les chapitres vont arrivés régulièrement.

Et sinon, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? De Rose ?


	3. Chapitre Deux

Chapitre 2 : _Envie_

Rose ramena ses cheveux indomptables en une queue de cheval disciplinée à coup de baguette. Elle se contempla dans le miroir en se demandant si elle ressemblait, rien qu'un peu, à sa mère. Peut-être son nez, lorsqu'elle le fronçait… Elle soupira et se détourna de son reflet. Inutile de se poser plus de questions et de s'embrouiller encore plus l'esprit au sujet d'Hermione.

Elle sortit de la pièce – « sa » chambre – et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Regardant aux alentours, comme une voleuse, elle marcha à pas de loups jusqu'aux escaliers, qu'elle descendit presque en courant. Elle glissa sur une marche de marbre et se rattrapa de peu à la rambarde, retenant un petit cri de surprise. Elle maudit sa maladresse puis reprit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ah, la solitude. Presque impossible dans ce manoir, malgré son immensité. Les Elfes de Maison étaient toujours sur son dos – elle détestait devoir donner des ordres à ces créatures, son père l'ayant toujours élevé dans l'idée qu'ils n'étaient pas des esclaves. Même Drago Malefoy leur adressait le moins possible la parole, sauf si c'était pour les remercier, très rarement, du repas. Rose se demandait parfois si sa mère n'avait pas, d'une certaine façon, déteint sur l'homme. Mais sachant que ces deux-là se haïssaient, c'était hautement improbable.

La solitude était l'une des choses que préféraient Rose. Elle étouffait, entourée de tout ce monde. Daphné Smith, la sœur d'Astoria, passait quasiment tous les jours, accompagnée de ses jumeaux incroyablement agaçants. Si ce n'était pas elle, c'était des amis de Malefoy, un certain Blaise, si elle avait bonne mémoire, et sa femme. Non pas qu'elle détestait tout ce beau monde de Sang-Pur – elle se sentait comme une intrus – mais quelques fois, elle avait besoin de respirer.

Le matin était donc le meilleur moyen d'être _seule_.

Elle arriva dans la plus petite des cuisines du rez-de-chaussée, toujours inutilisée. Rose l'avait dépoussiérée à l'aide de sortilèges à son arrivée. Elle se souvenait des araignées qui se plaisaient au plafond et sourit légèrement. Elle espérait néanmoins qu'on ne la trouve pas ici, car elle n'était pas certaine d'être autorisée à manger dans la pièce. Peut-être que son abandon avait une raison…

Lorsqu'elle tira les lourds rideaux, elle fut surprise par l'azur. Pas de nuages. La veille encore, une masse grise couvrait pourtant la voûte céleste. Le ciel avait aujourd'hui une couleur délavée, éclairci par les nombreux nuages qui étaient passés.

Un rayon passa par la fenêtre sale. C'était les seules choses que Rose n'avait pas réussi à totalement clarifier, les vitres.

Elle sortit à manger et petit déjeuna tranquillement, en observant le paysage flou à travers le verre.

Soudain, un bruit de porte claquée la fit sursauter brusquement et elle se tourna vers la source, tombant sur Drago Malefoy qui la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts. Passée la surprise, elle voulut dire quelque chose, s'excuser, mais il l'arrêta d'un regard. Il serra son poing tremblant dans sa poche, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il était si touché par la présence de la jeune fille dans cette cuisine. Elle ne lui avait aucune utilité, après tout… Il s'y rendait le plus souvent pour être seul. Etre dans cette pièce l'empêchait de penser, le retirait du cours du temps, lui permettait de s'échapper à son quotidien pesant.

Et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il en maitrisant sa voix.

Elle baissa les yeux sur une tartine à demi-entamée et il soupira.

— Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle, terriblement gênée, en se levant de sa chaise. Je vais m'en aller.

Il la stoppa en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne m'y attendais pas, voilà tout.

Il l'avait dit trop sèchement. Elle l'entendit parfaitement et, agacée qu'il ne dise pas plutôt ce qu'il pensait réellement, elle prit sa tartine et s'en alla à grands pas. Une bouffée de soulagement saisit l'Auror qui se laissa tomber sur un siège. Il massa ses tempes bourdonnantes en fermant les paupières, un affreux mal de tête ayant pris possession de sa tête. Depuis que Ron Weasley et sa fille étaient arrivés au manoir, les maux s'étaient faits de plus en plus fréquents, frappant lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et ses pupilles tombèrent sur la chaise mal rangée où Rose Weasley s'était assise. Quelle étrange rousse. Elle…

Il essayait de formuler une nouvelle pensée mais la douleur qui s'en suivit l'en empêcha et le fit grimacer. Il fallait qu'il cesse de se battre.

…

— Expelliarmus !

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver que déjà, sa baguette quittait sa main et qu'elle se retrouvait étendu sur le sol, le souffle coupé, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son front moite. Dans un gémissement, elle essaya de se relever, foudroyant son adversaire qui s'approchait des yeux.

— Besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers elle, qu'elle ignora dans un excès de fierté.

Elle savait très bien que Scorpius n'avait rien demandé. Il était doué, doué grâce à ses gènes, doué grâce à cette expérience bien plus supérieure qu'elle n'avait. Et elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse face à sa puissance. De plus, elle était perturbée par ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Comment pouvait-elle s'entrainer dans de telles conditions ?

Relevée, Rose épousseta son uniforme, avant de jeter un regard oblique à celui qui lui faisait face. Il ramassa sa baguette et la lui rendit, offrant son plus beau sourire à la jeune fille qui bouillonnait intérieurement. Il fallait qu'elle possède plus de pouvoir. Il le _fallait_. Sans cela, on la considérerait toujours comme une faible qui ne peut se défendre seule, comme « la fille d'Hermione Granger » qui n'avait ni son intelligence, ni son incroyable potentiel magique.

Autant dire, rien du tout.

— On recommence, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix sèche après avoir repris sa baguette.

Scorpius était fatigué, cela faisait des heures qu'ils s'entrainaient maintenant, mais la détermination de Rose fit s'envoler son envie de protester. Il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser, de toute manière.

Face à lui, la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants commença les quelques pas du duel de Sorcier, que Scorpius fut obligé d'imiter. Chacun à un bout opposé, ils pointèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent le départ.

Ce fut Scorpius qui gagna une nouvelle fois, plongeant Rose dans l'humiliation la plus totale. Le jeune homme, qui avait tenté de lui épargner cela, voulut s'excuser mais le regard que lui lança la rousse l'en dissuada.

Une silhouette sortit alors de l'ombre où elle s'était glissée pour observer le duel. Rose baissa automatiquement la tête, les joues en feu. Quelle honte !

— Scorpius, va te préparer.

Le concerné s'inclina puis disparut par la porte d'entrée du petit salon qui avait été reconverti en salle d'entrainement.

La femme se tourna enfin vers Rose qui souhaitait de toute son âme disparaitre sous terre.

— Pourquoi as-tu perdu, Rose ?

La jeune fille se tortilla, mal à l'aise. L'autre, dont le nom était Daria, l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'admirait. On pouvait sentir le pouvoir sortir de tous les pores de sa peau à des kilomètres. Le souhait de Rose était d'être exactement comme elle. _Puissante. Sans limites._

— Parce que Scorpius est un Réservoir de Magie, dit-elle d'une voix platonique.

— Exact. Et donc ?

— Et donc il est bien plus puissant que moi. Les Réservoirs de Magie sont naturellement fort. (Chaque mot lui coûtait affreusement. Elle en voulait à Scorpius, à la femme qui lui faisait face, à ses parents. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas posséder, elle aussi, une magie suffisante ?)

Daria hocha de la tête tout en dévisageant son élève, analysant les émotions qui passaient dans ses yeux.

— Combien reste-t-il de Réservoir dans le monde, Rose ?

Rose ne comprendrait sans doute jamais pourquoi Daria lui faisait répéter inlassablement les mêmes choses qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

— Très peu. Scorpius est l'un des seuls en Angleterre. L'un des plus connus ayant été Voldemort… et maintenant, Ryan Timberwolf. Les loups-garous étaient autrefois des Réservoirs de Magie, mais étant quasiment détruit entièrement par les Sorciers d'autrefois et par Ryan maintenant, ils sont une minorité…

— Scorpius est un élément rare, renchérit Daria, comme si les dernières phrases ne suffisaient pas.

— Il est bien plus fort que moi, je le sais. Dit Rose d'une voix acide, ne pouvant se contenir devant tant d'injustice.

— Il l'est, pour l'instant. Nous ne t'avons pas choisi pour rien, rappelle-le toi.

La rousse releva la tête vers son professeur et grimaça. Cela faisait des années que l'on lui répétait le même refrain, qu'elle était promise à un destin incroyable, qu'elle serait une sorcière incroyablement puissante, et qu'elle sauverait le monde avec Scorpius… Elle avait surtout l'impression d'être complètement _inutile_. De ce qu'elle savait, Scorpius pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans elle.

— Tu es le canalisateur du pouvoir de Scorpius. Tu es la seule qui peut le guider pour accomplir à bien la mission. Tu es la _dernière_.

Et si elle avait envie d'être plus qu'un simple canalisateur ? Qu'un simple guide ?

…

Scorpius soupira longuement en marchant dans le couloir. Il venait de quitter la salle d'entrainement et son cœur était aussi lourd que du plomb. Il lisait avec facilité l'envie et la jalousie qui brillaient dans les yeux de Rose. Il aurait tout fait pour éteindre ces lueurs, il lui aurait même donné ce pouvoir que les autres considéraient comme énorme. Il n'en voulait pas, lui. Il ne voulait pas sauver le monde, cela lui semblait tout simplement ridicule. Comment deux adolescents, l'un de seize ans, l'autre qui venait tout juste d'atteindre les dix-huit pouvaient _sauver le monde ?_ Pourquoi ne demandait-on pas à des adultes plus compétents de le faire ?

Oui, il aurait tout fait pour être normal. Pour avoir une vie normale. Le simple fait d'avoir toutes ces règles qui dictaient sa conduite le frustrait. Comme la veille. Il avait pris la main de Rose en la voyant si perdue, si triste. Malgré le peu de contact qu'ils avaient, il la considérait comme son amie, la seule qui pouvait véritablement comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Et on lui avait reproché ce geste.

Il arriva au salon principal et y trouva sa mère en train de rédiger des lettres. Elle releva la tête en l'entendant paraitre et lui adressa un sourire auquel il eut un peu de mal à répondre. Elle le remarqua et fronça les sourcils en lui faisant signe d'approcher, ce qu'il fit.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

Il haussa des épaules alors qu'elle soupirait en posant sa plume sur la feuille.

— Scorpius… C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Insista-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas mais elle comprit que c'était un acquiescement silencieux.

— Je ne comprends pas à quoi ça sert, tout ça. Finit-il par dire.

Les yeux d'Astoria Malefoy s'assombrirent. Elle passa une main sur son visage, fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait pas encore lui expliquer les enjeux de tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque-là.

— Tu ressembles tellement à ton père, murmura-t-elle seulement.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard intéressé. Sa mère évitait de lui parler de son père, parce qu'il était mort et que cela la faisait souffrir de l'évoquer. Il était le fantôme qui vivait dans les yeux verts d'Astoria, qui vivait dans ses souvenirs. Il était cet inconnu que sa mère avait tant aimé. Cet inconnu qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était pourquoi lui et Rose pouvaient être si proches. Parce qu'au fond, ils avaient chacun perdu quelqu'un, même si Hermione Granger n'avait « que » disparu.

Astoria s'éclaircit la voix.

— Luke aimait comprendre les choses, comme toi. Il détestait quand quelque chose lui était insondable.

Elle eut un petit rire étranglé alors que son fils écarquillait les yeux. _Luke._ Elle n'avait jamais prononcé ce prénom devant lui. Il se pencha et la prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule, ému. Il ne connaissait rien de son géniteur, il ne lui manquait même pas. Mais il savait que sa mère souffrait énormément de sa perte. Et il haïssait lui-même profondément celui qui avait tué Luke.

Astoria posa une main sur sa nuque puis le repoussa gentiment. Elle n'était pas habituée aux effusions sentimentales, tout comme lui. Il avait été élevé par Drago Malefoy, après tout. Et il considérait cet homme comme son père, qui pourtant n'avait jamais rien tenté de lui cacher au sujet de son géniteur biologique.

Il comprit que la conversation était finie quand elle reprit sa plume entre ses doigts si fin qu'on apercevait les os sous la chair. Ils tremblaient elle semblait si fragile. Un simple coup de vent aurait eu raison d'elle. Scorpius ignora les échardes qui s'enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans son cœur. Sa mère ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais elle était forte.

Elle avait surmonté bien des choses, il le savait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui raconter, il arrivait à le lire. Elle était comme un manuscrit grand ouvert. Son corps tendu, ses yeux toujours aux affuts, ses lèvres serrées.

Et lui, était-il fort ? Arriverait-il à avoir suffisamment de courage pour réaliser les responsabilités qui lui incombaient ?

Pourrait-il surmonter ce qui l'attendait ?

Parce que, ce dont il était certain, c'était que, lui aussi, allait devoir faire des sacrifices…

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Désolée de mon absence... Et du post tardif de ce chapitre ! Vos review m'ont beaucoup touché, merci beaucoup :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas, surtout !


	4. Chapitre Trois

Chapitre 3 : _Rebelles_

— Tu penses que ça concernera quoi, notre mission ?

La voix de Rose brisa le silence qui régnait dans le jardin. Scorpius, relevant la tête de son bouquin, adressa un regard surpris à la jeune fille qui arrachait des brins d'herbes, assise à même le sol, fixant l'horizon.

— Je… Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il.

— Est-ce que tu as peur, toi ?

Une légère détresse s'échappait de la voix de la jeune fille, ce qui étonna encore plus le jeune homme. Elle était pourtant la personne la plus courageuse qu'il connaissait. Il ne pouvait cependant pas savoir qu'elle n'avait que peu de confiance en elle, tout comme lui.

— Bien sûr que j'ai peur. J'ai affreusement peur.

Le dire à voix haute lui fit du bien, de la même manière que si ses émotions se désagrégeaient dans l'air, le laissant serein pour quelques instants. Rose baissa la tête, ses doigts frôlant les plantes.

— Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Admit-elle.

Scorpius se contrôla pour ne pas aller la prendre dans ses bras, là, à l'instant. Mais c'était interdit, et il grommela intérieurement un juron.

— Si seulement ils pouvaient nous dire ce que l'on devait faire, pour au moins savoir à quoi nous devons nous attendre… Soupira-t-elle en reprenant son carnage sur la pelouse.

Scorpius se redressa sur sa chaise, appuyant son coude sur la table et posant son livre.

— Peut-être que ne pas le savoir nous permet d'être moins effrayé… Hasarda-t-il.

— Je préférais autant savoir la vérité. Je pourrais au moins l'affronter.

Scorpius songea que ce n'était sans doute pas son cas. Il choisissait plutôt de ne rien savoir pour le moment. Rose planta ses yeux dans les siens, déterminée, ce qui le déstabilisa un court instant.

— On va réussir, Scorpius. Quoi qu'ils veuillent que l'on fasse, nous allons réussir.

Touché, il sourit, attristé de ne pas posséder la même résolution.

— J'aimerais ne pas en douter.

…

Drago, après avoir quitté la cuisine, avait vite fait de se préparer pour quitter le Manoir. Il avait lancé un au revoir à Astoria qui se trouvait dans le salon et semblait bouleversée, mais griffonnait sur un papier, ne lui adressant qu'un morne « d'accord » en retour. Il avait soupiré, recouvrant ses épaules de sa cape et était sorti.

Descendant l'allée qui menait à la rue, il ne cessa maintenant de regarder autour de lui, méfiant. Il ne transplanerait pas, ce système étant maintenant bien trop dangereux. Chaque matin, il se servait donc des transports moldus pour se rendre aux Bureaux. Un astucieux sort de camouflage cachait ses vêtements bien trop étranges aux yeux des moldus, et le rendait presque invisible lorsqu'il était dans une rue.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à ce genre de moyen pour se rendre aux Bureaux. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux Moldus auparavant. Au début, cela lui avait fait vraiment étrange de devoir se fondre parmi eux mais son travail comptait bien trop pour lui pour qu'il abandonne pour si peu.

Il continua à marcher jusqu'à une petite voiture grise foncée, déverrouilla la portière et se glissa sur le siège derrière le volant. C'était Astoria qui lui avait appris à conduire. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait elle-même appris et il ne lui avait jamais posé la question. Elle était bien trop mystérieuse et renfermée, elle ne lui aurait de toute manière pas répondu.

Il enfonça la petite clef et la tourna brusquement, cependant, contrairement à son attente, le moteur ne fit qu'émettre un couinement pitoyable, faisant tressauter l'habitacle, avant de s'interrompre. Drago, poussant un juron, réessaya mais il dû s'avouer vaincu : il n'irait pas au travail en voiture aujourd'hui.

Claquant la portière brutalement, passablement énervé, il fixa l'horizon, réfléchissant, avant de lâcher un soupir. Il n'avait plus qu'à prendre le bus, pas question de rater une seule journée. Mais pour cela, il devait marcher jusqu'à la prochaine station qui était bien à une demi-heure. Cela lui manquait franchement de ne pas pouvoir se servir de sa magie dans ces cas-là mais il avait fini par s'endurcir pour faire face.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva au poteau qui indiquait l'arrivée prochaine d'un bus. Il s'appuya contre et observa les alentours, essoufflé d'avoir été trop rapide.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur une affiche dont l'un des coins, mal collé, était aux prises avec le vent. Comme hypnotisé, il s'éloigna de son point d'appui pour s'approcher de l'image, les yeux écarquillés. Le mal de tête, lancinant, grimpa lentement dans sa nuque, prêt à faire des ravages dans son esprit. Pourtant, il ne pouvait retirer son regard de l'annonce moldu. Son cœur fit un bond incompréhensible, le laissant bouleversé pour une raison inconnu.

Il s'obligea à fermer les yeux, des souvenirs éphémères défilant sous ses paupières, des souvenirs qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui ne lui appartenait sans doute pas. Un visage… Un visage si coutumier…

Il poussa un grognement quand la douleur s'attaqua à son front, dévorant les derniers souvenirs qui arrivaient. Vacillant, il entendit enfin le bus arriver et s'arracha à sa contemplation. Il grimpa rapidement mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à l'affiche, et de se demander :

 _Pourquoi ce parc d'attraction représenté lui semblait aussi familier ?_

Drago apparut finalement devant le bâtiment du centre de Londres, et il avait bien plus d'une heure de retard mais il était trop occupé à ruminer pour s'en rendre compte.

La bâtisse était vieille, et la pièce dans laquelle Drago pénétra semblait avoir été abandonné pendant des siècles tant la poussière s'y accumulait et les meubles étaient dévorés par les insectes qui se cachaient dans l'ombre. Le blond platine n'observa même pas le décor de l'ancienne boutique, si bien qu'il faillit tomber lorsqu'il emprunta l'escalier et que l'une des marches de bois s'enfonça sous son poids. Il grommela quelque chose, décoinça sa cheville et reprit sa marche, soupirant parfois.

Non, mais c'était impossible, il n'était _jamais_ , absolument _jamais_ , allé dans un parc d'attraction moldu quelque qu'il soit. Il n'aurait jamais pu, ou voulu d'ailleurs ! C'était impossible. Il serra les lèvres, commençant à croire qu'il devenait complètement fou.

Et ça avait commencé depuis l'attaque au Terrier, depuis que Rose Weasley et son père était venu habiter au Manoir. Avant cela, il n'avait pas eu à faire à ces douleurs à la tête aussi souvent que maintenant. Peut-être que la gamine était aussi douée que sa mère et lui avait jeté un sort ? Il secoua la tête et la souffrance enfla dans son crâne. Penser à Hermione Granger lui donnait des migraines.

— _Bon sang_ , Malefoy ! Hurla alors une voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille alors qu'il poussait une porte en murmurant le mot de passe habituel qui changeait toutes les semaines par précaution, le sortant de ses pensées. Tu ne peux pas être plus _discret_ ?! Je parie que des _dizaines_ de moldus t'ont vue entrer et vont appeler la police par ta faute !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, puis son regard tomba sur Harry Potter qui le fusillait du regard, le nez plissé. Ah, l'Elu avait l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Potter ? Demanda Malefoy en haussant un sourcil.

Quand Harry l'appelait par son nom de famille, ce n'était jamais bon signe de toute façon.

— Il se passe que… (Il releva ses lunettes rondes en soupirant bruyamment puis se mit à marcher, forçant Drago à le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs qui menaient ensuite aux Bureaux.) Il se passe qu'ils m'ont retiré _le_ dossier.

— _Le_ dossier ? Répéta bêtement le blond avant de comprendre et de se donner une petite tape sur la tête. Ah oui, Granger, excuse-moi.

Il reçut un nouveau regard noir de la part d'Harry qui finit par s'arrêter devant l'une des nombreuses portes du couloir de droite. Les murs blancs donnaient froid dans le dos à Drago et lui rappelait l'hôpital Ste Mangouste où sa mère avait passé ses derniers jours. Il se força à se concentrer et observa les différentes émotions qui défilaient sur le visage du « Sous-Chef » des Aurors. Ou plutôt, des _anciens_ Aurors.

— Exact. Kingsley refuse que je continue à déployer nos ressources pour, je cite, « une cause perdue. » Il pense que Ryan l'a tué !

Drago grimaça, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec le chef de la Rébellion, Kingsley, auparavant Ministre de la Magie avant que Ryan ne place ses propres pions au pouvoir. Hermione Granger avait disparu depuis quinze ans déjà, et aucun indice n'indiquait qu'elle était encore vivante. De plus, pourquoi Ryan l'aurait-il gardé en vie ? A quoi cela rimerait ? Le plus probable était qu'elle était morte mais il comprenait pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas abandonner… Elle était sa meilleure amie, après tout. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre Potter à dos. C'était le seul qui, avec Weasley, acceptait qu'il reste dans la Rébellion anti-Ryan. Les autres, au vu de son passé de Mangemort et de la signature indélébile de Voldemort qu'il portait sur son avant-bras, ne lui faisaient pas confiance, malgré les nombreuses années qui étaient passées.

Harry tapa du pied, agacé, attendant visiblement une réponse, que Drago prit peine à lui offrir, ne sachant que dire. Il haussa les épaules et fixa un point derrière celui qui lui faisait face.

— Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit morte, mentit-il, mais il serait pour l'instant plus prudent de retirer nos forces pour éviter que Ryan nous repèr…

Harry soupira et ouvrit la porte, lui coupant la parole par le brouhaha qui régnait à l'intérieur.

— Tu peux arrêter tes mensonges Malefoy, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Drago sourit légèrement en voyant que l'Elu ne semblait pour autant pas énervé par son mensonge. Plutôt résolu, en vérité.

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'immense hall sans fenêtres, où des personnes se bousculaient, communiquaient, entourées de petits papiers qui voletaient à toute vitesse, faisant siffler l'air sur leur passage. Drago fut tout de suite apaisé par cet environnement familier. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais les Bureaux, qui rassemblait la Rébellion dans son ensemble, était son endroit favori. Il aurait pu y passer des jours et des jours à traiter des affaires, ce qu'Astoria lui avait déjà souvent reproché, lorsque Scorpius n'était encore qu'un enfant et qu'il avait besoin de ses parents.

— Si tu n'es plus sur l'affaire Granger, alors Kingsley t'as mis sur quoi ? Demanda-t-il quand ils se dirigèrent vers leurs propres bureaux à pas vifs.

— Je ne sais pas encore, dit Harry entre ses dents, mais crois-moi, je ne compte pas abandonner Hermione juste parce que l'on me l'ordonne. Je la retrouverais, coûte que coûte !

— En attendant de trouver une piste plausible, tu n'as qu'à m'aider sur mon affaire, proposa le plus aimablement possible Drago en se plantant devant la porte de la pièce réservée à Potter où était notés son nom et prénom en grande lettres d'argent. Drago, lui, n'avait pas le droit à ce luxe. Néanmoins, ils étaient beaucoup dans un endroit pour le moins exiguë. Et il se fichait d'avoir une quelconque porte où était marqué « Drago Malefoy ». La seule et unique chose qu'il souhaitait était qu'on le laisse continuer d'exercer ce métier qui lui était devenu vital.

— Ou alors, commença Harry sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant vers lui, une lueur que Drago trouva tout de suite porteuse d'ennuis dans les yeux, tu m'aides à retrouver Hermione.

Malefoy se mit à rire comme si son interlocuteur lui avait fait une bonne farce – mais c'était le cas, n'est-ce pas… ? Espérait-il – cependant, son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression déterminée de Potter.

Non, il n'allait quand même pas…

Il soupira, décontenancé. Cette journée avait mal commencée, et elle n'était pas prête de bien finir. D'ailleurs, les jours suivants allaient sans doute être de même.

— Mais enfin, Potty…

— Harry, rectifia l'autre d'une voix tranchante alors qu'auparavant le surnom ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

— Harry, se corrigea rapidement Drago dont la mauvaise humeur commençait à lui monter au nez, Granger a _disparu_. Tu t'en rends compte ? Il y a des tas de gens qui ont besoin de notre aide, de _ton_ aide ! On ne peut pas rechercher une personne qui…

Il chercha ses mots pour ne pas blesser Harry mais cela fut inutile car l'autre finit sa phrase :

— Qui est morte, selon toi ? Hermione _n'est pas morte_ ! Martela-t-il fortement avant de se radoucir devant la grimace de Drago. Mais je dois la retrouver avant que ce soit le cas.

— ça fait quinze ans, maintenant.

Il savait qu'il venait de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Lui-même ressentit une étrange douleur à la poitrine néanmoins il se força à l'ignorer, voyant les traits de Potter s'affaisser. C'était un mal nécessaire.

— Justement. C'est quinze ans de trop. Rétorqua froidement Harry, reprenant contenance. Si tu acceptes de m'aider, si tu veux sauver Hermione toi aussi, alors viens me voir avant ce soir. Sinon, je comprendrais le message. Il lui lança un dernier regard qui voulait tout dire avant de le congédier et de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Drago soupira – pour la énième fois en quelques heures – longuement et se traina jusqu'à sa propre pièce qu'il partageait avec deux autres Aurors, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, dégouté par l'attitude bien trop déterminée à son gout d'Harry. Comment allait-il arriver à lui faire changer d'avis ?

Et la réponse lui sauta aux yeux.

Il n'y arriverait pas. Du moins pas lui. Il fallait qu'Harry s'en rende compte seul. Il fallait qu'il se rende compte qu'effectivement, Hermione Granger était une cause perdue. Et pour cela, Drago Malefoy allait lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

Un petit sourire presque sardonique accroché aux lèvres et complètement revigoré, Drago se remit à feuilleter son dossier qui traitait de trois Sorciers sauvagement assassinés dans une forêt.

Avant ce soir, il irait parler à Harry pour lui dire qu'il voulait participer aux recherches d'Hermione Granger. Mais ce n'était pas du tout pour ce que Potter croirait. En vérité, ce serait pour le faire _abandonner_.

* * *

Troisième chapitre ! Tout petit aussi, mais le chapitre 5 est long - et le reste des chapitres feront sa taille - donc ça compense. On m'a demandé si je postais de manière régulière et malheureusement... non. J'essaye d'avoir des chapitres d'avance pour être certaine d'avoir quelque chose à poster, mais pour cela, il me faut du temps (et en plus je suis mal organisée, ouioui, je sais x)). Néanmoins en ce moment j'ai de l'inspiration et du temps (parce qu'ensuite je vais disparaitre deux semaines en Angleterre où je n'aurais pas une minute à moi...) donc les chapitres vont sortir rapidement.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, je reçois toutes critiques qu'elles soient négatives et/ou positives ! :) (Vilain Drago, nan ?)


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Chapitre 4 : _Rêve_

Harry essuya ses lunettes sur son t-shirt, ses paupières menaçant de se clore à tout instant tant il était fatigué. Il se força à se concentrer sur la page noirci par une écriture fine mais les mots dansaient devant ses yeux même lorsqu'il remit ses lunettes. Il bailla et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, décidant qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Ginny lui en voudrait sans doute de ne revenir que si tard, mais il avait pourtant espéré que Drago lui offrirait son soutien. Ils n'étaient pas amis – ils ne le seraient sans doute jamais – mais Harry commençait à avoir confiance en lui malgré leur passé commun mouvementé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre magique et grogna de mécontentement. Peut-être s'était-il trompé sur Malefoy, en fin de compte.

On toqua alors et il se redressa brusquement sur son siège, réussissant à apercevoir la silhouette longiligne de Drago derrière la porte opaque du bureau. Ne pouvant cacher le sourire qui grandissait sur ses lèvres, Harry lui héla d'entrer, faisant mine d'être affairé lorsque le blond passa le pas de la porte.

Il releva les yeux, affichant une fausse expression surprise par la venue de son coéquipier.

— Tiens, Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il d'une voix débordant de moquerie qu'il cacha sous un approximatif sourire étonné.

Ce qui, pour une raison inconnu, fit exploser Drago de rire.

— On peut savoir pourquoi tu rigoles ? marmonna Harry, reprenant son visage habituel.

— Tu peux arrêter tes mensonges Potter, ça ne marche pas avec moi.

Harry se joignit au sourire de son collègue en reconnaissant la phrase qu'il avait sorti l'après-midi même à Drago.

— Très bien, j'avoue, je t'attendais. Admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Drago hésita une seconde. Etait-ce une bonne idée, en fin de compte ? Mais il hocha de la tête en consentement, ce qui fit se lever brutalement Harry qui le remercia chaleureusement avant de quitter le bureau aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or.

Drago soupira, encore moins certain que son idée soit la meilleure mais il haussa des épaules pour lui-même et regagna la table qui lui était attribuée pour prendre ses affaires et rentrer chez lui.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire dehors alors qu'il sortait discrètement de la boutique abandonnée qui servait de couverture aux Bureaux.

Il songea que cela rendrait Astoria hors d'elle de le voir revenir si tard puis ricana sèchement. Bien sûr que non. Maintenant que Scorpius avait dix-huit ans, Astoria se fichait complètement de son mari. Il était invisible à ses yeux désormais. Dans un pincement au cœur, alors qu'il traversait la rue, il s'obligea à se demander pourquoi ce fait semblait le blesser.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour Astoria. Elle était si… froide, éloignée, en plus d'être évasive.

Il secoua machinalement la tête pour éloigner ses pensées puis écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

Une grosse erreur.

S'arrêtant devant la station de bus il ne put s'empêcher de jurer et de frapper la barre métallique de rage. Il était bien trop tard pour avoir le moindre transport. Il était bloqué ici – à moins de transplaner ce qui était impensable.

Alors qu'il commençait à se résigner et à tâter les planches de bois d'un banc en se demandant si cela serait assez confortable pour la nuit, même dans ce froid, une vive lumière provenant de la route l'éclaira, faisant plisser ses paupières. Il mit une main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux en essayant d'apercevoir le propriétaire de l'engin.

— Drago ?

Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit quand il reconnut la voix. Pourrait-il enfin rentrer chez lui ? Il se leva et grogna lorsque le rire de l'autre parvint à ses oreilles. La portière avant s'ouvrit et il pénétra dans l'habitacle, n'oubliant pas d'attacher sa ceinture alors que l'homme repartait en trombe.

— Tu comptais vraiment dormir sur ce banc ? Rit Harry Potter.

Drago grommela quelques mots sur l'honneur des Sang-Pur qui firent sourire Harry.

— Par où est-ce que je dois aller ?

…

Le parc. Le parc d'attraction… C'était étrange, mais maintenant, il savait où il l'avait connu.

Dans ses rêves. Dans ce monde qui, même s'il lui appartenait, lui était complètement inconnu.

Le rêve commença comme d'habitude il neigeait, et la neige tourbillonnait autour de lui en minuscules flocons qui se posaient sur sa cape noire et fondaient en laissant de petites tâches plus foncées.

Il ne savait pourquoi mais il aimait cet endroit. Il en sourit, il en rirait presque, comme si le bonheur s'y trouvait, était une échappatoire, une voie qu'il n'avait jamais entraperçue auparavant… Plus de douleurs, plus de mal-être. Il savait qui il était quand il s'y trouvait.

Sans qu'il ne puisse controler ses mouvements, il se vit s'avancer vers la grille de l'entrée, le cœur battant d'une certaine et inattendue excitation. Alors qu'il entrouvrait les barreaux glacés, la silhouette d'une femme se tourna vers lui et il put admirer son visage aux joues rougies par le froid.

Astoria. Un sourire timide fleurit sur ses lèvres quand elle accepta de le suivre, et il sentit sa poitrine s'emballer mais se contint en respirant fortement.

Qu'était ce sentiment qui s'emparait si facilement de lui ? Qui le laissait déboussolé, heureux, cette agréable émotion qui le bouleversait et lui était complètement incompréhensible ? Il le savait, tout cela était dangereux. Si dangereux… Et tellement tentant.

Elle trébucha alors en marchant derrière lui et poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'il la rattrapait.

— Il vaut peut-être mieux que je te prenne la main, tu es tellement maladroite… Soupira-t-il en cachant son attendrissement intérieur.

Sa main était petite et gelée alors qu'il l'enserrait dans la sienne, lui procurant toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait trouver. Il arrivait presque à sentir le pouls de la jeune fille sous ses doigts, qui pulsait si rapidement que cela vint presque à l'en inquiéter.

Les attractions défilaient à côté d'eux, géants immuables couvert d'une pellicule de matière blanche. Un vent parcourait les allées désertes et courraient entre les mèches brunes et éparses d'Astoria lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la grande Roue.

Par envie, parce qu'il avait juste eu cette impulsion, il se pencha sur les lèvres violines d'Astoria… Quand soudain le vent se fit plus violent, le repoussant de la jeune femme qui, effrayée, jetait des regards alertes autour d'elle. Que se passait-il ? Une vague sensation de déjà-vu le fit frissonner, un doigt glacial descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il obliqua la tête pour voir si Astoria s'en sortait face à la puissance des courants mais… elle n'était plus là.

Il tourna sur lui-même, à sa recherche, cria puis hurla, désespéré.

— Tu vois Drago, tu n'as jamais été assez fort pour protéger ceux que tu aimes…

Ses yeux tombèrent sur Astoria, et enfin sur celui qui venait de parler, retenant la brune se débattant farouchement de son étreinte.

— Qui que tu sois, laisse Astoria tranquille. Gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque et menaçante.

L'inconnu éclata de rire alors qu'Astoria, fermait les yeux en retenant ses larmes, comme blessée par les paroles de Drago, cessant de donner des coups à son adversaire.

— Que cela est amusant… et incroyable. Oui, incroyable ! Mon pauvre, tu ne reconnais même pas celle que tu aimes…

Une larme rebelle s'échappa de l'étau des paupières d'Astoria, qu'elle essuya vivement du revers de sa manche. Drago, ne comprenant pas cette mise en scène, avança d'un pas. Un sifflement strident perça l'air, et le vent fouetta brutalement le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il remarquait avec horreur que l'individu et Astoria s'évanouissaient dans un tourbillon de neige.

Les traits vaincus de la jeune femme lui apparurent une dernière fois.

 _Souviens-toi, sauve-moi, je t'en prie !_

Un autre visage vint, l'espace d'une seconde, remplacé celui d'Astoria. Un prénom, un prénom qu'il connaissait parfaitement naquit sur sa langue.

Il essaya de toutes ses forces de le prononcer. Il essaya – en vain. Car combattre la barrière qui était érigé dans sa mémoire lui était impossible. Et chaque soir, chaque nuit, chaque fois où il fermait ses paupières, il devait affronter ce mur.

Alors, comme tous les autres instants où il avait perdu, il se réveilla.

…

La première personne sur laquelle ses pupilles tombèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante, fut Astoria. Il se souvint vaguement l'avoir vu lorsqu'Harry Potter l'avait raccompagné jusqu'au manoir avant de partir, puis de l'avoir aussi rencontré dans son rêve.

Il ne cessa de la fixer alors qu'il se relevait maladroitement et s'extirpait des draps collants. Quelque chose le dérangeait. C'était étrange, presque absurde. Mais il avait l'impression que la personne qui l'avait réveillé, la personne qui était agacée par les prunelles aciers constamment posées sur elle n'était pas Astoria.

Son visage était à peu près le même, excepté la couleur de ses yeux, ici plus clairs tandis qu'il avait remarqué les iris noisettes de la Astoria de son songe. Celle-ci avait aussi une masse plutôt impressionnante de cheveux qui n'était non sans lui rappeler celle de Rose Weasley, chevelure bouclée et informe, aux couleurs chatoyantes de l'automne.

Ou alors, ce n'était pas Astoria qui apparaissait dans sa tête chaque fois qu'il s'endormait. Cela le dérangea. Et puis, il finit par ne plus y penser. Après tout, ce n'était sans doute qu'un substitut de son subconscient, de même que ces maux de têtes répétitifs et incessants…

— Alors, que s'est-il passé hier soir pour que tu rentres aussi tardivement et avec _Harry Potter_ ? Lui demanda Astoria en le suivant jusque dans la cuisine.

— La voiture ne fonctionnait plus et je suis resté trop longtemps aux Bureaux pour pouvoir avoir la chance d'attraper un bus. Il m'a donc éviter de dormir sur un banc dans le froid, comme un clochard, résuma-t-il rapidement.

— Je vois, conclut sa femme. Au fait, n'oublie pas que tu dois prochainement emmener Scorpius et Rose sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rentrée est pour bientôt.

Drago acquiesça mais dans le vide car Astoria ne le regardait déjà plus. Elle disparut dans le couloir, volute de fumée ou fantôme que l'homme n'avait jamais réussi à saisir et à comprendre. Elle n'avait fait que le hanter, que ce soit dans ses rêves ou dans ce manoir…

…

Lorsqu'Astoria rencontra Rose en marchant jusqu'au salon, elle sursauta. Non pas que Rose l'est effrayée – c'est juste qu'elle avait vu un signe qu'elle ne pensait pas revoir depuis longtemps. Aussitôt, elle maudit Ron et son peu de précaution doublé de son inattention, et retint la jeune fille. Pendant leur conversation, Astoria apprit que la rousse était gênée par ses cheveux et elle expliqua très vite qu'elle ressentait des picotements au crâne. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle allait voir son père.

Astoria, par précaution et parce qu'elle avait peur que Drago prenne le même chemin, décida de l'accompagner.

Ron eut du mal à se lever du matelas, mais quand il réussit enfin, un sourire victorieux naquit sur ses lèvres. S'approchant maladroitement de la porte en se tenant au bord du lit, il posa sa main sur la poignée quand celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement.

— Papa ?

Rose fronça les sourcils en découvrant son père levé avec la visible intention de sortir. Astoria se trouvait derrière elle, ayant posé ses mains d'une façon protectrice sur les épaules de la jeune fille, et resta neutre devant un Ron qui grimaça en observant plus attentivement sa fille. Il savait ce qui allait l'attendre.

Astoria poussa Rose dans la chambre et brouilla tous les miroirs présents à l'aide d'un sortilège, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

— Tu es irresponsable, Ronald. Imagine si Drago… S'il… Le gronda-t-elle en tournant dans la pièce comme un lion en cage.

Elle s'arrêta et frissonna en y pensant tandis que Ron se rasseyait sur le lit, songeant qu'il devrait remettre sa petite balade à plus tard. Il posa ses yeux sur sa fille qui, désorientée, les regardait tour à tour. Ce spectacle le troubla. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi… Il avait failli en oublier quelque chose d'important…

— Viens par là, Rose, l'appela-t-il en souriant.

Elle s'approcha, suspicieuse.

— On a négligé ton sortilège ce mois-ci.

Rose écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit et posa une main sur sa bouche pour interrompre un hoquet d'horreur. Cela fit mal au cœur de Ron de la voir ainsi. Déjà, parce qu'il lui mentait en faisant passer ce sort pour quelque chose de vital pour la jeune fille. Elle pensait effectivement que sans lui, elle mourrait. Mais il ne lui mentait pas qu'à elle, aussi à tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

Il prit d'un geste délicat la baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et demanda d'une voix douce à Rose de fermer les yeux. Astoria, aussi tendue que la corde d'un arc, observait, méfiante. C'était la première fois qu'elle y assistait après tout. Rose s'exécuta et fut bientôt enveloppée d'un voile magique de couleur pourpre, légèrement transparent, avant qu'il ne s'évapore et que les picotements cessent.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, soulagée.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ce n'était pas sa vie que son père venait de protéger. Mais un secret qu'il comptait bien garder…


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Chapitre 5 : _Impossible_

Respiration haletante, douleur intérieure, tempête mentale…

« _Pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas, Drago ? Pourquoi dois-je chaque nuit affronter ton ignorance ?_ »

Ryan, en ayant vu assez, ôta ses doigts du front humide de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, son rythme cardiaque se calma et son visage se détendit. L'homme savait parfaitement ce que venait de vivre sa détenue. Le rêve qu'il lui infligeait depuis des années, à elle et à Drago. Que cela le réjouissait de savoir que ses adversaires l'avaient, sans s'en rendre compte, aidé. Voir la douleur dans les pupilles grises de son demi-frère, et la souffrance que rejetait sans cesse Hermione… Douce vengeance.

S'écartant du corps endormi – c'était ainsi qu'il la maintenait prisonnière, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas la tuer – il attendit.

« _Monstre_. »

La pique n'ayant pas tardé, il sourit. Les paupières d'Hermione étaient toujours closes. Cependant elle était réveillée. Elle l'avait toujours été. La brune était puissante, ça, Ryan ne pouvait que l'admettre. Le sort qu'il avait tissé autour d'elle était pourtant incroyablement fort, malgré cela elle arrivait tout de même à communiquer avec lui par sa conscience. Quelques fois même, elle réussissait à s'adresser à son cher compagnon, lors des rêves. Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant.

— Tu te répètes, Granger.

Les rayons de Soleil percèrent dans la clairière brumeuse, faisant plisser les yeux du loup-garou. L'herbe lui caressa les mollets avant de s'immobiliser. Après tout ce temps, Hermione Granger représentait encore un spectacle charmeur. Ses cheveux bruns entouraient sa tête dans une couronne de cuivre, sa peau était rougie et fraiche, et on aurait vraiment pu la croire inerte, allongée sur la table de pierre. Cela rappela un conte moldu que sa mè… qu'Andromeda lui avait raconté alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et que toutes ces histoires familiales lui étaient inconnues. Blanche Neige. Avec deux différences : Le Prince Charmant était amnésique et Blanche Neige ne sortirait jamais de son sommeil.

« _J'y arriverais, tu sais. J'arriverais à me sortir de là, un jour ou l'autre. Et si ce n'est pas moi, ce seront les autres. Harry, Ron, Ginny…_ »

Ryan ne put s'empêcher de rire moqueusement.

— Ridicule. Ils n'ont aucune chance de te retrouver. Cela fait beaucoup de temps que tu es là, Granger… Combien, déjà ? Ah, oui, quinze ans. On s'affaiblit, en quinze ans.

« _Exact. A quel point es-tu affaibli ?_ »

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent sous l'effet de la colère qui remplaça bien rapidement son allégresse.

— Tu ferais mieux de la boucler, Granger. Sais-tu ce à quoi je me prépare ? Je vais retourner faire une petite visite à ta chère fille… Rose, n'est-ce pas ? (Il l'empêcha de parler, connaissant déjà ses protestations et ne voulant pas avoir à les supporter. Alors qu'il allait partir, il cru nécessaire d'ajouter quelque chose :) Je déteste ce prénom.

…

— Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? lança Astoria en se saisissant de la main de Ron qui se maintenant debout avec beaucoup d'efforts et de grimacements.

Rose et Scorpius se jetèrent un regard avant de détourner immédiatement la tête, tandis que Drago se mettait entre eux et acquiesçait.

— Restez discrets surtout. Et n'oubliez rien ! Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion d'y retourner ensuite… Conseilla Ron en souriant gentiment.

Les adolescents approuvèrent puis acceptèrent tous deux la paume tendue de Drago alors que Ron et Astoria disparaissaient dans un craquement sonore qui résonna dans toute l'entrée, laissant ensuite une étrange sensation de vide. Daria, leur entraineuse occasionnelle, observa un instant les trois restants, plongeant ses étranges pupilles dans celles de sa protégée.

— Bon courage.

Elle disparut à son tour et ses derniers mots firent frissonner la rousse. Courage ? Pourquoi du courage ? En quoi ce qu'ils allaient faire demandait du courage ? Drago sortit sa baguette, vérifia une dernière fois les sorts de protection et de camouflage qu'ils avaient mis des heures à installer et enfin, quand il eut terminé, se retourna vers son fils dont il n'avait pas lâché la main et posa la sienne sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, la pièce disparut dans un tourbillonnement intenable qui, dès qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, faillit faire vomir Rose.

Quand elle reprit le cours normal de sa respiration et releva la tête, le spectacle qu'elle eut sous les yeux la fit hoqueter de surprise.

Rose, comme Scorpius, n'avait jamais été au chemin de Traverse. L'idée même qu'il puisse exister un tel endroit ou que tant de sorciers s'y réunissaient leur paraissait étrange. Mais leur ignorance donnait au chemin une beauté inconnue, quelque chose de mystérieux et secret qui le rendait fabuleux dans leurs esprits.

— Ne restons pas campé là, nous allons attirer l'attention, les réveilla brusquement Drago du songe où ils s'étaient glissés.

Scorpius fut le premier à sortir de sa léthargie et attrapa la manche de Rose pour rejoindre son père qui s'évanouissait déjà dans la foule dense. La jeune fille ne remarqua même pas que leurs peaux n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres du contact, trop absorbée par les découvertes qu'elle faisait en regardant à travers les vitres des magasins.

— Etant donné que vous avez déjà tous deux une baguette, nous allons commencer par vos tenues. Dit l'Auror en s'arrêtant devant une boutique. Allez, entrez !

Rose pris les devants et poussa la lourde porte du magasin. Une odeur submergea ses narines, une odeur de propre et de neuf. Inutile de décrire à quel point ses pupilles brillaient depuis le moment où elle avait posé les pieds sur les pierres dallées du Chemin, un sourire se dessinant maintenant sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle parcourait les étalages du regard. Une vieille femme au visage de papyrus vint les accueillir. Elle semblait si âgée que la rousse se demanda comment elle trouvait la force pour rester debout.

Scorpius et son père finirent par venir la rejoindre. Il fut décidé qu'on commencerait à habiller Rose, puis que Scorpius suivrait.

Après avoir trouvé la parfaite robe de sorcière pour la future élève de Poudlard – cette information étonna d'ailleurs beaucoup la vieille vendeuse. Elle n'avait jamais croisé de nouveaux étudiants plus vieux que la normale, c'est-à-dire onze ans – ce fut le tour de Scorpius. Il fallut plus de temps pour lui fournir quelque chose de convenable mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il soupira de soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose sortait en trombe de la boutique, se hâtant pour aller le plus vite possible au magasin de livres.

Dans sa rapidité, elle bouscula quelqu'un et s'arrêta pour s'excuser quand son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire.

— Tante Ginny !

Ginny s'élança et prit sa nièce dans ses bras, riant aux éclats. Que c'était bon de la retrouver ! Mais quand ses iris rejoignirent celle de Drago Malefoy, ce fut comme si elle venait de prendre une douche froide. Elle se figea et se releva lentement, les épaules soudainement lourdes.

— Malefoy… Dit-elle en grinçant des dents, s'empêchant de le regarder.

Elle s'écarta de Rose et plaça une main protectrice, quoique tremblante, sur ses cheveux.

— Que fais-tu là ? Demanda la femme de l'Elu en avisant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette qui se trouvait près de Drago.

— Il… commença Rose, enchantée, mais rapidement coupée par l'Auror :

— Cela ne te regarde pas Weasley. Venez.

Il attrapa la jeune fille et la tira vers lui, puis dépassa Ginny sans qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, bien trop surprise pour réagir. La rousse tourna la tête pour les regarder se mêler à la foule, un sombre pressentiment la tenaillant, et des questions tourbillonnant dans son esprit. La pire et celle qui revenait sans cesse était celle-là : Est-ce que Drago… savait ?

Elle secoua la tête, interrompant son état de transe, et se remit à marcher. Un pas, deux pas, toujours plus vite…

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que l'horreur était déjà là.

Rose n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la réaction de Drago face à sa tante mais avait accepté sans explication leur départ soudain. Elle était néanmoins heureuse d'avoir pu revoir Ginny, d'avoir pu la serrer dans ses bras et sentit son odeur qui avait bercé son enfance. Ginny avait été une mère de remplacement pour elle à défaut de présence maternelle, Rose avait eu sa tante.

— Vous avez l'air d'être proche, commenta Scorpius en s'approchant d'elle.

— Très, lui répondit-elle en repensant à toutes ces nuits où elles avaient discuté, à tout ce qu'elles avaient pu partager.

Drago s'arrêta brusquement, interrompant leur début de conversation.

— Rose. (La jeune fille releva instantanément les yeux vers les prunelles grises) Je te laisse aller à la librairie pendant que Scorpius et moi allons acheter les chaudrons et le matériel de potion. Mais tu dois rester là-bas. Tu m'entends ? En aucun cas tu ne sors de la boutique.

Son ton autoritaire et froid avait fait comprendre à Rose qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à obéir.

— En continuant tout droit, tu tomberas dessus, ne t'inquiète pas. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance ?

Rose acquiesça, impatiente de pouvoir s'y rendre.

— Alors va.

La rouquine sourit en remerciement et, après un dernier coup d'œil à Scorpius, quitta les deux hommes. Drago attendit qu'elle ait disparue de son champ de vision pour repartir, suivit de près par son fils.

— Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la laisser seule… Jugea-t-il bon de dire à mi-voix.

— Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Scorpius. Je sais très bien que cela peut être dangereux, mais Rose sait se défendre. Si tu continues à vouloir la protéger comme si elle était faible, à la ménager parce que tu as peur pour elle, alors elle ne te le pardonnera jamais.

Sous le choc, Scorpius trébucha sur l'un des pavés mal enfoncé et se rattrapa de justesse. Comment son père avait-il pu comprendre quelque chose qu'il cherchait à savoir depuis des années ? Mais malgré ces paroles, le jeune homme ne put empêcher l'angoisse d'agripper fermement son cœur… Les pressentiments aussi sombres que le sien n'était jamais bon signe, il le savait. Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'il mit ses sentiments de côté… Et plus tard, il le regretterait amèrement.

…

Ginny bousculait, jouait des coudes, ne se préoccupant même plus des cris des passants. Son regard paniqué tombait sur ceux qui l'entouraient mais ne trouvait toujours pas ce qu'elle cherchait ardemment une chevelure rousse emmêlée, un visage ponctué de taches de rousseurs, et ce sourire qu'elle connaissait parfaitement.

Elle se força à se calmer, respira le plus calmement possible, et réfléchit. Que ferait-elle si elle était à sa place ? A vrai dire, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là… Que comptait- _il_ faire à Rose ? L'enlever ? La… tuer ? Cette pensée la fit frémir, et une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Hors de question, Rose était leur unique porte de sortie, elle ne laisserait personne toucher à elle, absolument personne. Encore moins _lui_.

Soudain, elle aperçut au loin la silhouette de Drago Malefoy et un soupir de soulagement quitta ses lèvres. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre et c'est à quelques mètres de lui qu'elle remarqua que… Rose n'était pas là.

— Malefoy ! L'interpella-t-elle en priant pour qu'il sache exactement où était sa nièce.

L'homme se retourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils en la découvrant.

— Potter.

— Où est Rose ? Continua-t-elle sans se préoccuper de son ton glacial.

Le brun à côté de l'Auror se raidit immédiatement, les prunelles envahies par l'inquiétude.

— Rose est en sécurité, Potter. Cesse de t'occuper d'elle et va voir tes enfants. Persifla l'autre en tournant les talons.

Mais son fils le retint par la manche.

— Il faut qu'on aille la chercher. Maintenant. Je t'en prie !

Et sous le regard suppliant de Scorpius, son angoisse bien trop présente, Drago Malefoy finit par ployer.

…

En vérité, Rose marchait tranquillement dans le grand boulevard, appréciant le léger vent qui venait de se lever et parcourait ses cheveux roux. La solitude, à cet instant, l'emplissait d'allégresse et c'était d'un pas décidé qu'elle se rendait jusqu'au magasin. Cette journée lui semblait radieuse, parfaite, comme sortie de l'un de ses rêves. Elle avait enfin un instant de liberté… Rien qu'un instant dans la peau d'une adolescente normale, dont la seule préoccupation était d'aller acheter ses livres de cours pour la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard.

Oui, c'était ainsi qu'elle se sentait avant de s'arrêter brusquement en plein chemin. Un fil invisible accroché à son nombril la tirait vers l'arrière, et elle ne se sentit pas le pouvoir de résister. Même si elle avait pu contrer la force magnétique, Rose aurait continué d'avancer…

Un pied après l'autre, elle se vit faire demi-tour. Le visage d'une neutralité peu commune, les poings serrés, elle obliqua à une petite rue vide et sombre.

— Où êtes-vous ? Je sais que c'est vous qui m'avez amenez ici.

Un silence accueillit ses paroles avant qu'un ricanement lugubre sorte de nulle-part.

— Intelligente, comme ta mère.

Rose, le visage caché dans l'obscurité, tressaillit. Elle luttait contre l'envie irrépressible de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres de la ruelle. Cependant, elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'y attendait.

— Et si tu avançais, que je vois à quel point tu as grandi, _Rose_ ? Lui ordonna la voix.

Elle ne put lutter bien longtemps contre la magie de l'inconnu – dont elle connaissait le nom – et fit un pas tremblant vers la lumière.

Jusqu'à ce que soudainement, un cri lointain jaillisse dans son dos.

— Rose ! Cours ! Hurla Scorpius, précédé par Ginny et son père, armés de leurs baguettes.

Elle allait obéir quand quelque chose la percuta violemment et que son dos se retrouva appuyé contre le mur le plus proche, lui coupant momentanément la respiration.

— Tu crois que je vais te laisser fuir ?

Le souffle chaud de Ryan lui caressa l'oreille et elle se débattit alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sur son cou et, la soulevant, l'étranglait. Ses pieds pendant dans le vide, à quelques centimètres du sol, les yeux emplis de larmes et se brouillant au fur et à mesure que l'oxygène quittait ses poumons, elle réussit à fixer l'homme. Un sourire médisant et vainqueur aux lèvres, il posa au même instant ses prunelles dans les siennes, sans se soucier des rayons lumineux que lançaient les deux adultes et le jeune Malefoy qui arrivaient – rapidement, mais pas assez pour empêcher la mort prochaine de Rose.

Un hoquet de stupeur parvint à ses oreilles, bientôt couvert par son cri de douleur lorsqu'elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, haletante.

— Impossible, jura Ryan en reculant, comme effrayé. C'est impossible, non…

Elle releva ses iris vers lui, et lut sur ses lèvres qu'il prononçait un mot… Cependant, son esprit embrouillé par la souffrance ne lui permit pas de savoir ce qu'il venait de dire et elle s'évanouit, sa tête frappant le sol de pierre.

Scorpius arriva le premier, et vit Ryan disparaitre dans un tourbillon noir. Ne s'en souciant pas, il se jeta à côté de la rousse, paniqué.

— Rose ! Rose, ouvre les yeux !

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et posa sa main sur son cou décharné, brulé par la magie de Ryan, aussitôt rassuré de sentir le pouls, quoique faible, de la jeune fille sous ses doigts. Drago et Ginny s'approchèrent, la femme poussant un cri de stupeur en découvrant les dégâts causé par leur ennemi sur sa nièce.

— Il faut l'emmener aux Bureaux. Vite !

Scorpius acquiesça vivement, terrassé par ce qui venait d'arriver à celle avec qui il était lié. Il aurait dû faire confiance à ses pressentiments, il le savait… Il saisit doucement Rose inconsciente et la souleva comme si elle était une poupée en porcelaine et pouvait à tout moment se briser sous sa poigne. Avant de transplaner, il lança un regard de reproche à son père puis disparu dans un craquement sonore, bientôt suivit par une Ginny anxieuse qui laissait sur place son mari et ses enfants, en train d'acheter eux aussi leurs affaires pour Poudlard et finiraient par se demander où elle se trouvait.

Drago quitta la scène le dernier, adressant un œil noir et méfiant à l'obscurité des appartements, comme si Ryan s'y fondait encore, tapis sur un balcon et l'observant. Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

Lorsqu'il eut atteint à son tour l'hôpital des Bureaux quelques minutes plus tard, où il savait que son fils et Ginny avait trouvé le chemin malgré l'imposant dédale, sans doute guidé par un Auror, il fut surpris par l'attroupement autour de Rose Weasley. Il en oubliait parfois qu'elle était la fille des deux légendaires héros de guerre que tous adulaient, malgré le fait que la guerre avait repris son cours avec un nouvel adversaire autrement plus puissant…

— Déposez-la ici, commanda une infirmière à Scorpius qui obéit immédiatement et posa avec une délicatesse tendre la jeune fille sur le lit que l'on lui avait désigné.

L'autre l'ausculta rapidement, hocha de la tête deux-trois fois sans que les autres ne comprennent vraiment ce que cela signifiait puis demanda à tout le monde de quitter la chambre.

— Elle a besoin de repos, argumenta-t-elle lorsque les protestations se firent entendre. La magie ne peut malheureusement pas guérir les blessures faites à son cou, et elle ne se réveillera que lorsque son organisme aura repris des forces. Alors oust ! Dehors !

Tous acceptèrent bien que Scorpius fit partit des plus réticents.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent plus tard, prévenus de l'accident par la femme de l'Elu. Drago ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'Astoria ne faisait pas partit de ceux présents. Ron Weasley, le teint cireux, souhaitait voir sa fille et en faisait part au personnel médical tandis qu'Harry expliquait à la rousse pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à arriver – Ron était injoignable et il avait fini par comprendre qu'il se trouvait au cimetière, en compagnie d'Astoria, comme d'habitude.

— Je suis désolée Mr Weasley, mais votre fille a besoin de calme et…

— Je veux, non, _j'exige_ de voir sur le champ ma fille ! Aboya Ron en lui coupant la parole, son rictus menaçant bien vite remplacé par une grimace de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya trop sur l'une de ses côtes cassées.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il eut le désagrément d'apercevoir Drago Malefoy derrière lui.

— Laissez-lui quelques minutes pour se rassurer. Il sera seul et ne fera rien qui pourrait bousculer l'état de Mlle Weasley.

Le charme rassurant de Drago opéra et, rougissante, l'infirmière laissa passer le père de la rousse en bafouillant. Ron pénétra dans la pièce sans se soucier de remercier le blond, et l'ouverture se ferma aussitôt derrière lui, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Les bruits que produisaient les invités dehors dans le couloir de l'hôpital étaient ici écartés, laissant place à un silence reposant aux oreilles de l'homme, las d'entendre les bavardages et commérages des journalistes et curieux.

Le spectacle qu'il découvrit lorsqu'il s'avança dans la chambre fit se ratatiner son cœur dans sa poitrine. Rose était endormie, d'un sommeil tortueux car elle se battait contre ses draps, les repoussant sans cesse. Une goutte de sueur – elle était fiévreuse, cela il le découvrit en posant une main paternelle sur son front – coula le long de sa tempe, et son teint était le même que celui d'un cadavre, ses yeux étant cernés d'un violet pâle et sa bouche tremblant constamment. Rose avait peut-être souffert lorsque son pire ennemi avait tenté de l'étrangler, mais c'était bien en cet instant qu'elle avait le plus mal. Et il savait que, malheureusement, le tourment mental et la peur ne s'arrêterait pas… Lui-même devait supporter, jour après jour, nuit après nuit, la vision du corps inerte de Pansy allongé sur le sol terreux, ses yeux vides et éteint de toute lueur de vie.

Il espéra que l'acte de Ryan n'aie pas englouti sa fille, qu'elle serait aussi forte que sa mère et qu'elle se relèverait malgré les blessures – intérieures et extérieures. Il savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup Rose, malgré son jeune âge, avait déjà trop vécu de situations traumatisantes… Et rien n'était encore terminé.

Tout venait juste de commencer…

…

Ryan hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé, fou de rage. Sa colère, si puissante, fit frémir intérieurement Hermione, qui, pour la première fois depuis quinze années, fut effrayée par le loup-garou. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit autant furieux ?

« _Alors ? Qu'as-tu fait subir à ma fille ? Tu l'as tué ?_ » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton sourd, apeuré.

— Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, Granger, gronda le loup d'une voix menaçante, dont elle n'eut cure.

« _Aurais-tu honte de dire que tu as encore retiré la vie à quelqu'un ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était nouveau, non ?_ »

— Tu ferais mieux de la fermer. Maintenant. Je ne sais pas quel était votre plan… Vous essayez de m'avoir, hein ?! Je ne sais pas comment… comment vous l'avez su mais… Je ne me ferais pas prendre au piège.

Un ricanement enfla dans sa gorge, et perça le calme de la forêt aux alentours.

— Et oui, j'ai tué. Tout comme vous. Chaque camps se bat, et détruit des vies pour vaincre. C'est comme ça que ça marche, Granger.

« _Tu as tué des gens que j'aimais._ » Répéta-t-elle « _Pansy…_ »

Elle allait faire une liste exhaustive, plutôt longue d'ailleurs, mais il la coupa immédiatement.

— Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose, Granger ? Je n'ai pas tué Parkinson.

Un silence dubitatif suivit ses paroles. Elle ne le croyait pas, bien entendu. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Il était un monstre doublé d'un menteur, un tueur invétéré, un manipulateur qui n'hésitait pas à briser sa propre famille pour avoir ce qu'il désirait.

— Elle était _déjà_ morte, pauvre gourde. Et par ta faute, de plus. Son petit esprit n'a pas tenu le changement de corps. C'était trop intense, trop fort. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant de s'effondrer, et, franchement, j'étais impressionné – ce qui est plutôt rare dans mon cas – qu'elle soit resté debout aussi longtemps.

Hermione, le cœur au bord des lèvres, mit quelques temps à répondre.

« _C'est un mensonge. Je l'ai vu. Tu l'as tuée, comme tu as tué Luke…_ » Bredouilla-t-elle.

— Je me fiche que tu me croies ou pas sur le fait que cette pauvre fille était condamnée, Granger, ricana-t-il, et là encore, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Mon frère s'est mis sur mon chemin, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que je n'aurais pas tué sa précieuse Greengrass, vu qu'elle portait mon salut.

« _C'était un piège_ » Rétorqua Hermione « _Tu avais l'intention de le tuer, avoue-le !_ »

— Tu veux vraiment que je t'avoue quelque chose ? Oui, c'était un piège. Je pensais que c'était _toi_ qui te prendrais ce sort, et ainsi j'aurais été débarrassé de la sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Malheureusement pour mon frère, tu n'étais pas là, et je n'avais de toute manière pas le temps de savoir où tu te trouvais, même si je pensais que tu étais revenu. Et maintenant, je dois me coltiner ta satané voix parce qu'il m'est impossible de te supprimer de la surface terrestre… Au moins, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, c'est déjà un bon point.

Qu-Quoi ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle avait l'impression que le ciel entier menaçait de l'engloutir. Son corps se mit à trembler, ce qui surprit le loup. Elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre mouvement depuis quinze années maintenant. Ses membres étaient fragiles mais nourris par la magie, ses muscles s'étaient appauvris et, si un jour il la libérait, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir marcher à nouveau.

« _Tu mens. Je ne croirais jamais quelqu'un de ton espèce._ » Sa voix tremblante montrait l'exact contraire. « _Qu'as-tu fait à Rose ?_ »

— Ne prononce plus son nom, Granger !

Son courroux était à son apogée, une veine palpitant à son front, alors qu'il s'approchait du corps de son ennemie. Il chargea toute sa magie possible, toute sa puissance contenue dans son poing et frappa le plus fort possible. Il traversa facilement la barrière magique qu'il utilisait pour la faire dormir mais un autre écran, qui n'était pas le sien, se forma et la douleur de la répercussion envahit son bras en vague. Poussant des jurons, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de la tuer par dépit et/ou rage, il regarda l'écran de protection s'effacer pour devenir invisible. Malgré sa puissance, Ryan Timberwolf ne pouvait tuer Hermione Granger.

Et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

…

Rose ouvrit les yeux trois jours après son entrée à l'hôpital, au soulagement de ses proches, particulièrement Scorpius, Ron et Ginny qui n'en finissait pas d'attendre. Le peu de parole qu'elle prononça rassura sa famille – elle semblait aller bien, même si son teint était toujours aussi cadavérique, et ses yeux injectés de sang.

En vérité, la jeune fille ne cessait de se ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus particulièrement les dernières syllabes que son agresseur avait murmurées et qu'elle n'avait pu entendre. Elle tentait certains mots, les plaçaient mais aucun n'allait, si bien qu'elle déformait pratiquement ses propres souvenirs, allant jusqu'à croire qu'il avait seulement dit « Merlin » avant de partir – elle essayait du moins de s'en convaincre.

— Quand est-ce que je rentre ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois patiemment à son père qui soupira.

— Quand le médicomage l'aura décidé, ma chérie…

— Mais je vais vraiment rater la rentrée, si ça continue ! S'affola la rousse.

— Bien sûr que non, tu sortiras avant. Nous nous occupons de tout, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Et il lui lança un éclatant sourire censé la calmer. Censé étant bien le bon mot, parce que ça ne marchait pas longtemps, en général.

Elle devait passer ses nuits à l'hôpital et elle se mit à regretter sa chambre au manoir Malefoy. La présence constante de Mr Malefoy, de sa femme et de leur fils ainsi que de son père lui était réconfortante, alors qu'ici elle devait supporter la solitude.

Ryan l'obsédait. Il était partout, dans les ombres sur les murs blancs de l'hôpital quand elle essayait de s'endormir, dans ses rêves – plutôt cauchemars – quand elle y arrivait, il était toujours là avec ses étranges pupilles glaciales, son rictus mauvais, ses mains qui serraient son cou pour mieux lui retirer la vie qui l'habitait…

Elle porterait de plus à jamais sa marque sur sa chair fragile, ineffaçable, une brûlure qui lui rappellerait qu'elle avait réussi à survivre grâce à un étonnant coup de chance. Cependant, il était toujours avec elle, la hantant et décidé à ne pas la lâcher…

— J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard, avoua-t-elle à Scorpius quand il lui rendit visite.

Il la regarda de travers, sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait auparavant pas eu une telle allégresse à l'idée d'aller dans l'école magique. Mais maintenant, tout ce qui l'écartait de Ryan était le bienvenu, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Scorpius pour le comprendre. Rose avait peur et c'était une réaction tout à fait normal vu ce qui lui était arrivé.

— Il ne reviendra pas, Rose… Tu ne crains plus rien, lui dit-il d'une voix douce et chaude, conscient qu'il fallait bien en parler un jour ou l'autre.

Les mots qu'auraient voulu prononcer la jeune fille se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et elle referma rapidement sa bouche, baissant la tête pour observer ses mains tremblotantes qui agrippaient fermement ses couvertures.

— Je… Je veux sortir d'ici, Scorpius. Je deviens folle. Ça fait une semaine, maintenant. Je…

Elle contint difficilement ses larmes, ne voulant paraitre faible devant lui. Instinctivement, il voulut poser une main réconfortante sur les siennes mais se retint juste à temps et, dans un geste hésitant, la laisser tomber sur le lit en soupirant, agacé, triste de ne pouvoir consoler et soutenir son amie.

— Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu, Rose… Père dit que tu sortiras bientôt, mais que les Médicomages veulent te garder en observation encore un peu. Et ici, tu es plus en sécurité qu'au Manoir… Ryan ne connait pas cet endroit.

Il vit avec surprise une larme tomber sur le tissu et s'étendre en une petite tâche sombre, suivie de bien d'autres.

— N-Non, justement, vous n'en savez r-rien ! Objecta-t-elle, sanglotante, il p-peut tout à f-fait savoir où nous… où j-je… et…

N'y tenant plus et jetant les règles à la poubelle, Scorpius se leva d'un bond, sa chaise basculant derrière lui dans un fracas bruyant. Rose releva ses prunelles délavées étonnées vers lui, et il put constater que ses joues étaient trempées, et que son menton tremblait autant que ses mains. Il se pencha et la serra contre lui, dans une étreinte fraternelle et compréhensive.

— Je te jure Rose, je te jure sur ma vie qu'il ne t'arrivera rien… Je resterais ici, avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu sortes.

Consciente qu'ils leur étaient normalement interdit de se toucher, elle essaya de le repousser puis se laissa aller dans les bras chauds et réconfortants de celui qui l'avait toujours compris, reniflant et tressaillant sous l'angoisse qui l'assaillait brusquement, résultat des jours sombres et nuits blanches qu'elle avait passé.

— V-Vraiment ?

Les cheveux corbeaux de Scorpius lui chatouillèrent le nez et, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi son corps se secoua sous le rire. L'adolescent, médusé, se détacha d'elle et observa avec un amusement ostensible quoique inquiet son amie rire aux éclats. Quand elle eut fini, elle essuya une petite larme qui naissait au coin de son œil puis se tourna vers Scorpius.

— Excuse-moi, c'est l'angoisse… Et qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Faussement vexé, Scorpius fit mine de s'approcher de la porte.

— Bon, eh bien si ça va aussi bien, j'imagine que je peux m'en aller !

La réaction de Rose, instantanément paniquée, ne se fit pas attendre.

— Non !

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius de rire et il mima un baiser à Rose.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ô princesse, ton brave chevalier restera à tes côtés pour te défendre du vil dragon !

Il reçut, pour toute réponse, un oreiller dans la figure, qui le fit s'esclaffer.

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Ce chapitre est immense par rapport aux autres. J'espère que mon histoire continuera à vous plaire et même si je ne réponds pas à toutes vos review sachez que je les lis et que ça me fait toujours très plaisir et que ça me donne envie de continuer The Last Time, alors merci !

Sinon, j'ai une requête à faire... Je suis en pleine réécriture de La Malédiction, et j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un pourrait se proposer pour être mon bêta-reader ? (ce ne serait pas pour corriger, juste pour me dire son avis -positif ou négatif, et j'insiste sur le négatif- et me dire lorsque j'ai oublié des détails, etc... J'ai besoin d'un avis externe que le mien, qui pourrait voir les choses d'un autre angle.) Ce n'est pas très important donc ce n'est pas très grave si personne ne se propose ! :)

Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? **La relation Rose/Scorpius ? La réaction de Ryan ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite et quelle est la mission de Rose et Scopius ?** (j'essaye de prendre mon temps, parce que cette mission ne le parait peut-être pas mais elle est trèèès importante...)

Bref, à bientôt pour le sixième chapitre ! :)


	7. Chapitre Six

Rose se releva doucement en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Grâce à la présence quasi-constante de Scorpius, les ombres sur les murs avaient disparu, suivi par les cauchemars et elle dormait maintenant d'un sommeil presque réparateur.

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de ressentir autant de peur à l'idée d'être seule et encore plus de l'avoir avoué à Scorpius, bien qu'elle sache qu'il n'irait jamais le répéter ou se moquer d'elle.

Elle se pencha et sourit en admirant le visage endormi du jeune homme. Allongé sur une couchette douillette spécialement préparée pour l'occasion – ils avaient dû se battre pour que les autres acceptent que Scorpius reste, et Rose était devenue aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse quand Drago Malefoy leur avait demandé, un petit sourire en coin très évocateur au bout des lèvres, de ne pas trop faire de bruit la nuit – ses cheveux bruns formaient une couronne autour de son front, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration et sa bouche étant légèrement entrouverte. Rose devait avouer qu'il représentait un bien beau spectacle sous les rayons nacrés de la Lune.

Elle allait se faire à l'idée de se rendormir quand un éclat de voix lui fit une nouvelle fois ouvrir les paupières et froncer les sourcils.

— … Ce que je me demande vraiment c'est pourquoi ne l'a-t-il tout simplement pas éliminé ? Il avait sa vie entre ses mains… Alors que s'est-il passé pour qu'il s'en aille aussi soudainement ?

L'oreille plaquée contre la porte, Rose entendit le bruit des pas s'accentuer, signe que celui qui parlait s'approchait de sa chambre. La voix féminine lui était totalement inconnue, néanmoins, la personne qui lui répondit ne l'était pas.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Olivia, mais c'est une bonne chose que Rose ait survécu, et dès qu'elle ira mieux, elle pourra nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Peut-être que nous tenons enfin quelque chose contre lui…

Que faisait Harry Potter à l'hôpital des Bureaux en pleine nuit ? Et de plus, il parlait d'elle avec une certaine Olivia… Sans doute une Auror.

— Mais ce que je me demande le plus c'est… Pourquoi elle ? C'est la deuxième fois maintenant qu'il essaye de l'assassiner. Déclara la dénommée Olivia.

Rose ne put s'empêcher d'émir un petit rire. Elle se posait la même question. Alors oui, elle était la fille d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que Ryan tente de l'assassiner… Plusieurs fois. La révélation fut un coup de massue alors lorsque ces hommes étaient arrivés chez elle… C'était pour la tuer, _elle_. Et non pas son père comme elle l'avait cru au départ – quoi que son raisonnement était bien naïf, étant donné que Ron était toujours vivant.

Elle savait depuis le début que Scorpius et elle avaient un rôle très important dans l'avenir du monde des Sorciers dans l'avenir de Ryan, en vérité. Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris ça au sérieux, jusqu'à _maintenant_.

— Il y a des choses auxquelles je ne peux répondre… Et l'intérêt qu'il porte à Rose est en effet étrange, mais peut tout à fait nous servir.

Interloquée, elle entendit les deux Aurors stopper leur route.

— Tu veux dire… comme…

— Nous ferions mieux d'en parler ailleurs, Olivia. L'interrompit Harry avec un brin de malice dans la voix. Les murs – et même les portes – ont des oreilles. Et je suis pratiquement certain que l'une de ces oreilles appartient à Rose Weasley.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et Rose s'empressa de retourner sous les couvertures encore tièdes de sa présence, lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, laissant passer une fine lame de lumière et la grande silhouette de l'Elu. Il attendit quelques secondes, comme pour vérifier qu'elle dormait vraiment, puis, dans un soupir presque soulagé, referma la porte derrière lui et s'éloigna en compagnie de la femme.

Il se trouvait qu'avec ses enfants, Harry avait obtenu un second sens en ce qui concernait les bêtises et/ou tentatives d'espionnages. Il flairait la moindre incartade à des kilomètres, en particuliers avec sa fille Lily qui était une véritable bombe à retardement, toujours prête à commettre la blague de trop. Son fils James n'était pas en reste, heureusement restait Albus qui était un peu renfermé comparé à ses frères et sœurs.

Rose se tassa un peu plus sous les couvertures, et le sommeil finit par l'emporter dans les bras de Morphée…

…

— Rose, voici l'Auror qui s'occupera de ta sécurité en dehors de l'hôpital avant que tu ne partes à Poudlard. Dit Harry en désignant une grande blonde au physique avantageux et aux yeux d'un bleu gris perçant qui faisait face à Rose et à qui elle jeta un regard dubitatif.

La jeune fille comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

— Enchantée Rose, je m'appelle Olivia, se présenta l'Auror en lui adressant un sourire éclatant et parlant d'un ton condescendant – comme si elle était une gamine !

De mauvaise humeur, Rose décida de ne pas lui répondre et se tourna vers son oncle.

— Il y a Mr Malefoy au Manoir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Objecta-t-elle sèchement.

— Il travaille, Rose. Il ne pourra être là pour veiller 24h/24 sur toi. Alors qu'Olivia, l'un de nos meilleur élément, sera spécialement là pour toi !

Et, comme si ces quelques phrases arrangeaient tout, il déposa un baiser sur son front, s'excusa car il devait partir pour traiter un dossier important et disparut aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or, la laissant seule avec… Olivia. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit le jour où Scorpius soit absent ?

Elle maudit Merlin avant de se tourner vers la blonde qui se saisissait déjà de ses valises, valises que son père avait emmené en prévision du séjour qu'elle avait passé dans la chambre d'hôpital.

— On y va ? Demanda-t-elle la voix dégoulinante de gentillesse et sans se départir de son sourire-destiné-aux-enfants.

N'ayant pas le choix, Rose acquiesça de mauvaise grâce et suivit Olivia dans les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital. Elle rentrait _enfin_ au Manoir, mais les conditions pour cela lui restaient coincées dans la gorge…

Rose remarqua à contrecœur qu'Olivia possédait une force physique pour le moins incroyable. Son père, en homme – bien trop – prévoyant, avec ramené avec lui la moitié de sa penderie comme si elle allait passer un mois ici, et les deux valises bourrées de vêtements étaient pour le moins lourde. Mais Olivia ne laissait même pas transparaitre la difficulté, et on aurait pu croire en la regardant que ces bagages étaient aussi légers que des plumes… Ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

— Où est-ce que l'on va ? Finit-elle par interroger sa soi-disant garde du corps.

— Au réseau de Cheminées, répondit simplement celle-ci. Tu ne connais pas ? S'étonna-t-elle enfin.

— Non, rétorqua agressivement Rose, on ne m'en a jamais parlé et j'ai toujours utilisé le transplanage.

— C'est plus sûr pour toi maintenant de voyager en Cheminée et ça te fera découvrir l'endroit ! Le transplanage est facilement tracé par les Loups et la magie concernant le transport – excepté les Cheminées, bien entendu – est interdite ici. (Rose ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle connaissait déjà la moitié des choses que croyait lui apprendre Olivia.) Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père ne t'en ait pas parlé ! (Elle se crispa instantanément à la mention de son père.) Il te pense sans doute trop jeune.

Rose eut la soudaine envie de lui sauter au visage pour lui arracher son sourire qui frisait la limite du méprisant. Cependant leur arrivée dans le hall du réseau lui retira momentanément ce désir et elle se prit à admirer le décor grandiose.

Une foule incroyable de sorciers se tenait là, et le brouhaha leur empêcha de communiquer ce qui soulagea immédiatement l'adolescente.

— Je te présente le réseau ! Dit fièrement Oliva en se tournant vers sa protégée, qui ne daigna même pas la regarder et fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu à cause du bruit ambiant.

Elles se remirent en marche, Rose appréciant la vue splendide du réseau un sol de marbre et des murs sculpté de mille histoire, dont celle du légendaire Elu, Harry Potter, et de ses deux plus grands alliés et amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. A eux trois, ils formaient le Trio d'Or, et apparaissaient fréquemment sur les façades, si bien que Rose eut à affronter de nombreuses fois le sourire de sa mère disparue.

Alors qu'elle finissait par se contenter d'observer le sol, un lutin de Cornouailles, aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été, et transportant entre ses petites mains une lettre rentra brusquement contre la grande Auror devant elle. La créature poussa aussitôt des grincements contre la blonde qu'il pensait responsable de la minuscule bosse sur son front et lui tira brutalement les oreilles alors que celle-ci tentait vainement de le faire fuir en agitant les bras, les valises à terre.

Rose contempla la scène en riant ouvertement, remerciant intérieurement la petite bête qui lui remontait bien le moral. Malheureusement, Olivia réussit à se saisir du lutin qui se tortilla entre ses doigts, serrant la lettre contre son minuscule corps bleu et poussant des cris stridents qui alertèrent les sorciers aux alentours.

— Olivia ! Intervint Rose en s'avançant et prenant son air le plus sévère. Relâche-le, je crois qu'il a compris.

Un seul instant, Rose crut voir une étrange lueur dans les yeux d'Olivia avant qu'elle ne desserre sa poigne et soupire en reprenant les valises et partant sans un mot. Rose se tourna vers le lutin qui s'époussetait et lui lança un signe de gratitude avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Rose sourit elle s'était fait un allié, et pas n'importe lequel… Comme tous le savait, les lutins de Cornouailles étaient de véritables farceurs, mais étaient devenus d'une grande aide en ces temps de guerre. Ils étaient rapides et efficaces – même si on ne pouvait être certain qu'un message envoyé serait reçu.

Rose se hâta de rejoindre Olivia dont l'enthousiasme et la gentillesse s'étaient bien refroidis – ce qui réjouit intérieurement la rousse.

— Tu sais te servir de la poudre de Cheminette ? Demanda l'Auror.

La jeune fille acquiesça elle s'en était déjà servie une fois mais il y avait bientôt six ans.

— Les Malefoy ont exceptionnellement ouvert leur Cheminée pour nous aujourd'hui mais cela ne durera pas longtemps alors allons-y. Tu es la première. Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

La rousse se tendit néanmoins elle s'avança jusque dans l'âtre où elle dut baisser la tête pour entrer entièrement. Elle prit une poignée de poudre verdâtre que lui tendait Olivia, prononça distinctement les deux mots « Manoir Malefoy » et disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes et de cendres.

Toussotant, Rose sortit de l'âtre le plus rapidement possible, tombant sur le sol. Elle avait oublié à quel point ce genre de transport était désagréable. Remettant en place une mèche de cheveux rousse qui se faisait bien rebelle, Rose remarqua alors qu'il faisait bien sombre pour la pièce à vivre du Manoir Malefoy.

Elle se releva doucement, le cœur battant à tout rompre et menaçant d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, se morigénant d'avoir peur, elle pria Merlin qu'Olivia arrive vite – puis se reprit aussitôt, elle était une Weasley doublé d'une Granger, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une Auror collée à ses basques !

Rose, les yeux enfin habitués à l'obscurité, examina les lieux. A son plus grand soulagement, elle ne sentait pas la présence insidieuse de Ryan, et son rythme cardiaque ralentit la cadence. Elle parcourut la pièce de long en large en tâchant de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, comme si elle avait peur de réveiller un monstre sommeillant dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Elle passa une main émerveillée sur les murs, suivant du bout des doigts les fêlures. Il avait quelque chose de familier, dans cette pièce… Une aura. Elle s'allongea sur l'unique canapé présent et planta ses yeux sur le plafond humide. Ce salon, si c'en était un, était vraisemblablement abandonné.

Elle ferma les paupières. Toujours la même impression qui la tiraillait. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle se sentait en confiance, en sécurité… Cependant, on l'appelait. Alors elle se rassit, et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Un carnet, là, sur le sol. Il était ouvert, et lorsqu'elle s'en saisit, elle se rendit compte qu'il était imbibé d'eau. L'humidité de la pièce avait recouvert sa couverture d'un léger voile de moisi qu'elle s'empressa de nettoyer.

Elle parcourut les pages vides avec une légère déception mais aussi excitation. Cette sensation…

Puis soudain, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée à la moitié du carnet, deux mots apparurent. Elle faillit lâcher le manuscrit néanmoins ses doigts y étaient solidement crampés.

— _Excita lupus_ …. Murmura-t-elle en traçant le contour de l'écriture à l'aide de son index.

— Réveille le loup.

La rousse se figea instantanément, son organe vital ayant pris le rythme d'un cheval au galop. Elle eut peur de se retourner pour découvrir ce visage qui la hantait depuis des semaines mais pourtant, elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix. Doucement, elle entreprit de découvrir qui était la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle…

C'était vraisemblablement un étranger. Il était brun, avait l'âge de son père, si ce n'était un peu plus vieux.

— Qu-qui êtes-vous ?

Elle mit toute sa volonté pour prononcer sa question, mais l'inconnu ne répondit que par un sourire triste et mélancolique.

— Où suis-je ? Continua-t-elle, en s'approchant. Répondez-moi !

Il y avait dans son visage des traits qui lui étaient familiers.

— Tu ressembles à ta grand-mère. Déclara-t-il soudainement, rompant le silence.

— Vous connaissez ma grand-mère ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Mais qui était-il à la fin ? Il acquiesça en souriant, son regard déviant dans le vide, touchant un souvenir que seul lui semblait posséder.

— Je commence sérieusement à en avoir assez des mystères… Marmonna la jeune fille.

— C'est moi qui t'aie amené ici, avoua l'homme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il paraissait avoir retrouvé sa langue, et les mots se formaient désormais naturellement sur sa langue.

— Parce qu'il y a des choses que tu dois savoir… Sur mon fils, par exemple. Non, _mes_ fils. (Un rire ironique et rauque s'échappa de sa jugulaire). Et sur ta propre famille.

Rose qui pensait enfin être éclairci n'en était que plus brouillé. Elle lança un regard circonspect au carnet et à la phrase qu'elle avait prononcé. Soudain, une main masculine ferma le livre vide.

— Regarde.

Il lui désigna les lettres d'or qui s'entrelaçaient sur la première de couverture. Un K suivit d'un R. Elles semblaient se mouvoir, telles des flammes.

— Katelyn Rivers. Dit-il. Ta grand-mère.

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Son père ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de sa famille maternelle. Déjà que le nom de sa mère était prohibé…

— Est-ce que tu me laisseras te conter mon histoire ? L'interrogea-t-il.

— Avant, je veux savoir qui vous êtes, insista-t-elle, bien qu'une curiosité maladive la démangeait.

— Pour les morts, chuchota-t-il en touchant le carnet, illuminant sa paume d'une étrange magie un instant, l'identité n'a plus d'importance…

Et il s'évapora avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir pour en savoir plus.

…

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. Un, elle était bel et bien au Manoir Malefoy. Deux, elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était immense. Si immense qu'elle dû faire quelques repères pour éviter de tourner en rond. Elle arriva finalement dans le hall d'entrée et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Cachant le carnet sous son t-shirt, et plaçant sa veste de sorte à ce que personne ne voit la bosse, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine principale d'où elle entendait des éclats de voix.

Quand elle apparut au pas de la porte, elle vit la silhouette d'Olivia qui faisait auparavant les cent pas se crisper, tandis que son père se leva d'un bond et courut la rejoindre.

— Rose ! Bon sang, ne refais plus ça ! On a cru que… Ryan…

Il déglutit et se frotta les yeux.

— C'est bon, papa, j'ai du mal prononcé parce que je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce du Manoir, un peu plus loin…

Il haussa un sourcil mais avant d'avoir pu dit le fond de sa pensée, la voix d'Olivia le coupa :

— C'est normal. Comme tu n'as pas pu beaucoup pratiquer…

Rose ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Le cuir du manuscrit chauffait contre sa peau, comme s'il pressentait son ressentiment contre la grande blonde.

— C'est demain le grand départ pour Poudlard, la prévint Ron en l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Prépare tes affaires. Et n'oublie rien ! Lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle montait à grande vitesse les escaliers menant au couloir où se trouvait sa chambre.

Elle sortit son sac déjà prêt de sous son lit. C'était une valise où elle avait mis tous ses indispensables. Elle l'avait préparé en avance, parce qu'elle avait hâte de quitter le Manoir pour Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcier. Elle rangea le carnet parmi ses affaires, sans oser l'ouvrir. Elle devinait ses pages noircies d'une écriture aux angles rudes mais craignait qu'elles ne soient en vérités restées aussi blanches que lorsqu'elle avait parcouru le livre pour la première fois.

Quel était le plus terrifiant, en vérité ? Voulait-elle vraiment connaitre l'identité de cet individu qu'elle avait sans doute rêvé ?

Et puis, elle s'aperçut d'une chose. Pour la première fois en quelques jours, elle avait totalement délaissé Ryan dans un coin de son esprit pendant des heures. Une esquisse de sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait trouvé un remède… Et elle ne comptait pas le lâcher.

Remettant en place autour de son cou le foulard qui ne la quittait plus, elle redescendit et se figea en voyant la scène. Son père et cette… _Auror_ , discutaient allègrement, des étoiles brillants dans leurs prunelles. Non, non, non ! Rose recula, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Egoïste, elle l'était. Mais de penser que Ron pouvait remplacer sa mère…

Alors elle pénétra dans la pièce en frappant des pieds, faisant le plus de bruit possible pour attirer leur attention et les détourner l'un de l'autre, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement en la voyant. La porte d'entrée claqua, faisant sursauter tout ce beau monde, et Scorpius arriva à son tour, emmenant avec lui l'air frais de Septembre. Les joues rougies et les cheveux hirsutes, il rit aux éclats en apercevant le visage étonné de son amie. Scorpius avait l'air si joyeux, ces derniers temps. Tant mieux, songea-t-elle. Ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter, mais ils savaient parfaitement que la gaieté ne durerait pas longtemps.

Elle voulut s'approcher, mais Drago Malefoy lui coupa promptement la vue, le visage impassible. Elle comprit parfaitement le message et s'écarta, le ventre noué.

Les règles. Toujours les règles.

Mais elle n'avait pas compris que l'une d'entre elles était que l'amitié était exclue…

— Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda Scorpius quand Drago eut rejoint Ron et qu'ils parlaient à voix basse.

— Je vais bien. Je suis juste impatiente d'être à demain ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Peut-être qu'elle l'avait auparavant appréhendé, mais maintenant, s'éloigner du visage qui hantait ses cauchemars lui était plus que nécessaire. Son père n'avait cessé de lui répéter que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

— Moi aussi, mais j'avoue que j'angoisse un peu…

Elle fronça les sourcils, décontenancée.

— Pourquoi ? C'est Poudlard.

— Rose, tu as seize ans. Tu as l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. Or, je viens d'en avoir dix-huit. A dix-huit ans, on n'est pas censé être à l'école, lui rappela-t-il.

— Je le sais parfaitement ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Et toi, tu sais tout autant que nous n'y allons pas pour les cours de magie.

— Alors c'est peut-être la deuxième raison de mon anxiété ? La mission. Soupira le brun.

— La mission, répéta-t-elle.

Puis elle haussa les épaules et s'appuya contre le comptoir. Olivia s'était volatilisée à son plus grand soulagement.

— Justement. Plus vite on l'aura terminé… Commença-t-elle.

— Mieux ce sera, finit-il.

Le silence s'installa. Probablement parce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se mentir en se regardant droit dans les yeux…

* * *

Après avoir soupesé vos supplications (je rigole ! ahah) j'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre :)

Franchement, vous êtes adorables... Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir encore des reviews, alors merci beaucoup ! Sachez que même si je n'y réponds pas tout le temps - je suis vraiment overbookée ces derniers temps... -, chacune d'entre elles me font énormément plaisir !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu,

~Abby


	8. Chapitre Sept

**Je tiens à m'excuser de ce retard ! Le chapitre 8 ne mettra pas autant de temps à arriver, promis (il est bientôt terminé et j'ai même commencé le chapitre 9. Et un OS en préparation sur un couple de TLT. BREF, plein de choses à publier dans les mois qui viennent ! xD) Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir même si je n'y réponds pas forcément, je les lis toutes et c'est grâce à elles que je continue ! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : _Poudlard_

Le train émit un sifflement strident qui fit sursauter Rose. Voilà. Ça y était, ils allaient partir. Quitter Londres, quitter leurs familles. Rose se tourna vers son père qui, un poil ému, essuyait discrètement une larme au coin de son œil. Elle soupira légèrement, exaspérée mais attendrie. Il allait aussi beaucoup lui manquer, ce père roux et maladroit, et pourtant tellement attachant.

De leur côté, Scorpius et Drago ne prononcèrent que quelques mots, rien de très chaleureux. Malgré cela, malgré que leur affection respective ne se montre pas forcément, on sentait facilement la peine qui émanait de la silhouette longiligne de Malefoy, et du visage crispé de Scorpius. Rose laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres devant cette scène touchante.

— Vous feriez mieux d'y aller. Dit son père d'une voix blanche qui fit tressaillir la rousse.

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer contre elle, émue. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils allaient être éloignés aussi longtemps…

— Je t'aime, papa, murmura-t-elle.

— Moi aussi, ma puce, lui répondit-il en embrassant son front.

Elle se détacha de lui, la gorge nouée. Ron ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait prononcer quelque chose, mais la foule couvrit ses paroles. Et puis Scorpius arriva, la prit par la main, et la tira vers le train en lui disant que s'ils ne partaient pas tout de suite, ils n'iraient jamais à Poudlard et ne pourraient pas sauver le monde – ce qui était passablement dérangeant.

Rose jeta un dernier regard à son père, cependant les élèves et leurs parents lui coupèrent la vue. Un instant, elle eut juré le voir arriver vers elle, en courant. Un instant, elle eut juré l'avoir entendu crier son prénom. Mais, après quelques secondes d'attentes interminables où elle ne vit rien, elle pénétra dans le wagon en se morigénant.

— Arrête ça, Weasley. Souffla Drago à l'oreille de Ron alors que celui-ci, des larmes de rage recouvrant d'une fine pellicule ses yeux, s'élançait vers le train.

— Je suis un père minable, s'effondra le roux après s'être mollement débattu de l'étreinte de l'Auror. Si Hermione était là… Que penserait-elle de moi ? Je sais parfaitement comment elle aurait répondu à MacGonagall, elle. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé Rose courir un pareil danger… Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé se sacrifier pour le monde des Sorciers !

— Granger ? Bien sûr que non. Elle l'aurait fait à sa place, voilà tout. Mais elle n'est pas là, Weasley. Alors tu vas te relever, faire un signe de la main à ta fille avec un grand sourire, et tu vas rester debout pour tous ceux qui ont besoin de toi. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle est une dernière vision de toi en père minable, non ? Susurra-t-il.

Ron frémit, la poigne forte de Drago le retenant toujours de glisser au sol. Il chancela mais se maintint sur ses jambes, nauséeux.

— Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais… Chuchota-t-il tout en faisant exactement ce que lui avait ordonné le blond. Et toi non plus. Toi non plus, Malefoy, tu ne me le pardonneras jamais…

Leurs prunelles se croisèrent et Drago, déconcerté, fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler ? Qu'avait-il fait de si terrible pour qu'un voile sombre couvre ainsi l'iris de ses yeux ?

Quel secret si dangereux Ron Weasley pouvait-il bien renfermer ?

Rose s'assit sur une banquette vide, maussade et nostalgique. Le paysage défilait derrière les vitres, si rapidement qu'elle n'en distinguait pas les détails. C'était étrange mais… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur les mots que prononçaient Scorpius en soulevant ses bagages et les plaçant dans les filets prévus à cet effet.

— J'ai hâte d'avoir sortilèges. Pas toi ? Cette matière a l'air d'être tout simplement passionnante ! Heureusement qu'on a eu des cours particuliers, quand même. On aurait des niveaux de première année sinon, t'imagines ?

— Calme-toi Scorp', rit-elle. On ne va pas rester longtemps, dans cette école.

Il s'assit en face d'elle, le visage grave.

— Je sais. Et rien que pour ça, j'aurais rêvé d'être normal… Rien que pour découvrir le Poudlard dont mon père et ma mère m'ont tant parlé. Pour y passer sept années, comme les autres.

…

Lorsque les yeux de Rose se posèrent sur le château, elle en resta bouche-bée. Scorpius lâcha un petit rire en voyant son visage béat mais quand il se tourna à son tour vers la masse impressionnante de Poudlard, son rire mourut dans sa gorge. D'accord. Il comprenait pourquoi Rose semblait aussi impressionnée…

Ils se tenaient tous deux sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, bousculés par les autres élèves qui bavardaient gaiement sans faire attention à eux.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ? S'inquiéta Rose en jetant un coup d'œil aux premières années qui rejoignaient un géant aux tempes grises et à la voix de stentor particulièrement visible dans la foule.

— Aucune idée, murmura Scorpius qui, plus grand que son amie, inspectait les alentours pour trouver le point où semblait converger les étudiants.

— Hé ! S'écria soudain une voix dans la foule. Rose !

Albus Potter, suivit par une jolie jeune fille à la peau basanée et aux cheveux d'un noir d'encre, réussit à s'extirper de la foule pour se diriger vers eux. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage contrairement à sa partenaire qui se tenait volontairement loin de lui et arborait une moue impénétrable.

— Content de te voir, cousine ! Dit Albus en adressant un sourire à la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers Scorpius. Son expression de joie disparut presque immédiatement.

— Tu ferais mieux de partir avec Estel maintenant. Avant qu' _il_ n'arrive. Lui conseilla-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

Scorpius, un peu déboussolé, acquiesça et se saisit de ses bagages, lançant par la même occasion un regard désolé à Rose, qui le lui rendit. Estel lui fit signe de le suivre et ils disparurent dans la foule déjà moins dense.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua Rose. Pourquoi doit-on se séparer ?

Albus soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux légèrement bouclés.

— C'est James. Il a une sainte horreur des Serpentard, Sang-Pur, ou tout ce qui se rapporte à eux. Lui apprit-il.

— James… ?

— Ouep. Crois-moi, tu en as raté des choses… (Il s'arrêta pour prendre les affaires de la rousse, puis continua :) Poudlard n'est plus comme nous l'a raconté nos parents, Rose. Les Serpentard sont devenus la risée de l'école. Ils sont haïs, mis de côté, et les autres maisons - enfin, sauf Poufsouffle qui ne se mêle jamais de rien - s'acharnent sur eux.

— Et quel rapport cela a-t-il avec Scorpius ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il obliqua vers elle, désolé.

— Il est le fils d'un ancien Mangemort, de deux Serpentard, Sang-Pur qui plus est. Tout le monde sait qui il est. Il va prendre cher, quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle il ira. Ils vont le prendre comme exemple… En faire un souffre-douleur. Et les Serpentard ne feront rien contre ça, parce que ça leur permettra de souffler un peu.

Rose se liquéfia et chancela avant de se rattraper à l'épaule de son cousin. Scorpius… Scorpius qui avait été si angoissé mais si heureux de venir ici. Scorpius qui avait eu tant d'espoir lorsqu'il pensait à Poudlard, l'espoir de paraitre un peu plus banal et moins étrange. Scorpius qui n'avait pas mérité un pareil traitement…

— Il faut le prévenir, souffla-t-elle. Il faut lui dire !

Elle allait tenter de le rattraper mais Albus la stoppa.

— ça ne sert à rien. Estel Zabini est la représentante des Serpentard. Elle le préviendra.

— Mais tu viens de me dire que les Serpentard se servirait de cette situation ! Paniqua-t-elle.

— Si j'ai demandé à ce que ce soit elle qui l'accueille, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Elle lui dira, ne t'inquiète pas Rose. La rassura-t-il. Bien, nous devrions y aller maintenant. James ne doit pas être loin.

Elle hocha la tête, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et avança derrière lui avec bien moins d'enthousiasme qu'à l'allée. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : retrouver Scorpius, et le protéger de tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir affronter à Poudlard, si ce que lui avait dit Albus se révélait être la vérité.

Elle se renfrogna en songeant qu'il serait de toute manière bien plus à même de se protéger qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire pour lui.

James les attendait près d'une calèche. Il s'en détacha en les voyant arriver et serra Rose dans ses bras. Nauséeuse, la jeune fille ne lui répondit que mollement, et aucun sourire ne vint égayer son visage. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à James, il était son cousin : mais s'il prenait part au harcèlement des Serpentard, alors elle ne répondait plus de rien le concernant.

Mais peut-être qu'Albus avait exagéré ? Se mit-elle à espérer. Peut-être que les autres ne feraient pas attention à Scorpius. Qu'ils le laisseraient en paix… Elle émit un rire ironique en songeant qu'elle était si peu crédible qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre elle-même.

James l'aida à entrer dans la calèche. Il parlait beaucoup et d'un ton jovial, mais elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, trop préoccupé par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ami.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement près du château. Rose, les yeux fixés vers ses pieds, ne remarqua même pas qu'Albus et son frère s'étaient tus.

— Eh Rose, la ramena Albus à la réalité. MacGo t'attends apparemment… On y va.

Ils sautèrent de la calèche alors que les yeux de la jeune fille tombaient sur une vieille femme au visage strict qui se tenait d'une stature raide près de l'entrée.

— Miss Weasley ? Veuillez me suivre. Je suis Minerva MacGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard. Nous avons retardé la cérémonie des premières années pour que Mr Malefoy et vous puissiez vous être attribué une maison.

Etant donné que Scorpius était arrivé avant elle, il devait sans doute déjà connaitre sa maison. Elle courut pour rattraper la directrice qui partait sans l'attendre dans l'antre de pierre qu'étaient les couloirs de l'école de magie britannique.

— Dans quelle maison est Scorpius ? S'enquit-elle d'un couinement.

Le professeur lui jeta un regard perçant, qui lui imposait à ne pas poser trop de questions de ce genre. Rose craignit le pire. Elle avait très bien compris au ton d'Albus que si Scorpius allait à Serpentard, ce serait bien pire que s'il allait dans une des trois autres maisons… Il serait devenu aux yeux des autres comme une sorte de cocktail explosif. Le mélange parfait de tout ce qu'ils détestaient.

Elle croisa les doigts si fort pendant tout le chemin vers le bureau de la directrice pour qu'Estel ait bel et bien prévenu son ami et qu'il ne soit pas allé à Serpentard, que lorsqu'elle les déplia, ils étaient tout endolori.

— Entrez. L'enjoignit le professeur après avoir prononcé le mot de passe qui avait enclenché le mécanisme d'une porte.

Rose pénétra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était plutôt petite mais chaleureuse, cependant elle n'en remarqua même pas les détails, trop préoccupée. La directrice la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise au centre d'un tapis rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor, puis elle s'avança vers une table où était soigneusement déposé un vieux chapeau rapiécé que Rose reconnut instantanément. Le Choixpeau.

— Miss Weasley, avant que nous commencions, je vais vous faire les mêmes recommandations qu'à votre ami : la maison qui vous sera attribuée ne concernera que les deux semaines qui suivront. Pas plus.

Décontenancée, Rose n'eut même pas le temps de poser une question que le professeur avait déjà posé le Choixpeau sur sa tignasse rousse et qu'elle se retrouva dans le noir complet.

Elle attendit un instant que la voix de l'entité magique résonne dans son esprit mais rien sinon le silence. « _Génial_ » lâcha-t-elle intérieurement. « _Eh, Choixpeau, je n'ai pas tout mon temps. J'ai Scorpius à sauver. Un château à visiter. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si je ne savais même dans quelle maison j'irais, non ? Mes deux parents sont de Gryffondor, alors forcément…_ »

« _En quoi est-ce que la maison de tes parents influencerait ma décision, jeune fille ?_ » tonna le chapeau si fort qu'elle en sursauta. « _De plus, tu ne correspondrais pas parfaitement à Gryffondor. Ton envie de puissance et ton ambition font de toi une idéale_ …

— _Serpentard… Oh non, pas Serpentard !_ » S'écria-t-elle, empli d'effroi, en songeant à tout ce que son cousin lui avait raconté à leur propos.

« _Vraiment ? En es-tu certaine ?_

— _Absolument_ ! _Gryffondor, c'est de famille. On a le courage dans le sang !_ » Renchérit-elle avant de se mordre la langue en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Si Scorpius était à Serpentard, alors il était seul. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait agi comme l'un d'entre eux et n'avait pensé égoïstement qu'à son propre bien-être. Tout ça parce qu'elle était lâche…

C'était de toute manière trop tard pour reculer. Le Choixpeau, sceptique, soupira. « _Personne ne semble vouloir écouter mes conseils, ce soir… Bien, tu iras à Gryffondor puisque tel est ton choix. Mais crois-moi, ta famille est loin d'être un modèle, là-bas. Serpentard était ta place. Gryffondor sera un moule dans lequel tu ne pourras entrer. Heureusement que ce n'est que pour deux semaines, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Il beugla un « Gryffondor » tonitruant avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, faisant sursauter la femme âgée qui jura en lui rappelant qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pièce de taille moyenne où le son se répercutait sur les murs et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'hurler aussi fort pour annoncer sa décision.

Elle retira le chapeau de la tête de la nouvelle élève de Gryffondor puis prononça d'un ton morne :

— Bienvenue, Rose Weasley. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

…

Lorsque Rose se glissa entre les portes de la Grande Salle en se faisant toute petite pour qu'on ne la remarque pas, elle sourit d'admiration, nostalgique, en apercevant le plafond magique. Son père lui en avait longuement parlé, parce qu'il lui faisait penser à sa mère.

Néanmoins, l'enthousiasme retomba quand les souvenirs s'estompèrent. Elle chercha des yeux la chevelure brune de Scorpius aux longues tables en évitant volontairement celle de Serpentard, qui comportait bien moins d'élèves que les autres maisons. Scorpius n'aurait jamais fait ça… Il ne serait pas allé à Serpentard.

En la voyant se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, Albus lui fit une place près de lui, un immense sourire barrant son visage. Il n'aperçut pas son pas raide, sa démarche maladroite et ses genoux tremblants, ainsi que ses yeux fuyants. Il était bien trop rassuré pour cela.

Rose n'aurait pas pu en dire autant. La répartition des nouveaux élèves commençait et, assise, elle continuait à chercher son ami du regard, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Quand elle le découvrit enfin, elle lâcha un hoquet d'horreur qu'elle réprima rapidement en voyant les têtes se tourner vers elle. Scorpius, le visage sombre, se tenait parmi le peu de Serpentard.

Le Choixpeau lui avait dit, Scorpius avait lui aussi choisit sa maison. Alors _pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi Serpentard ? Leurs prunelles se croisèrent et elle tenta de lui faire passer un message, ou plutôt une question. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des huées retentirent dans la Salle.

En frissonnant, la rousse se détourna pour tomber sur la source d'autant de bruit. Quelques Gryffondor ainsi qu'une poignée de Serdaigle se tenaient debout et, main en porte-voix autour de leur bouche, criaient leur rage sur un premier année. Cramoisi, les larmes aux yeux, celui-ci trébucha en descendant de l'estrade et courut rejoindre le peu de sécurité que lui offrait désormais sa nouvelle maison, Serpentard. Elle vit Estel le prendre par les épaules et le serrer contre elle en lançant des éclairs aux autres élèves.

Stupéfaite, Rose n'en crut pas ses yeux quand la même scène recommença quatre fois, quelques élèves ayant décidé d'accepter la décision du Choixpeau et d'aller, malgré le danger, dans cette maison honnie.

Comment ? Comment pouvaient-ils faire subir de pareilles choses à de simples enfants âgés de seulement onze ans ? Jusqu'où pouvait bien aller cette haine qui n'avait pourtant pas lieu d'être ?

Elle fut néanmoins rassurée en voyant qu'elle n'était pas la seule à rester assise. Albus ne bronchait pas mais sous la nappe, elle aperçut son poing serré et, sur son front, une veine saillante. James par contre, faisait partit de ceux qui ricanaient méchamment. Elle en eut le cœur retourné. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui, mais de là à croire…

MacGonagall, le visage las, frappa énergiquement dans ses mains après avoir terminé son discours et des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres apparurent, sous les cris de joie des élèves. La nouvelle Gryffondor piocha légèrement dans quelques plats mais renonça à avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de se retrouver enfin avec Scorpius elle voulait comprendre pourquoi. Cette Estel lui avait certainement mentit. Albus avait eu tort en lui faisant confiance.

Puis elle se souvint ce que lui Choixpeau lui avait dit. Qu'elle commettait une erreur en allant à Gryffondor. Il avait sans doute raison. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que la maison dans laquelle ses parents avaient grandi avait tant changé…

Elle retrouva l'air libre avec gratitude et soulagement. L'univers bien trop étouffant qu'elle venait de découvrir la plongeait dans une profonde déception.

Elle qui avait tant idéalisé Poudlard… Elle s'était lourdement trompé. Que dirait son père s'il découvrait les injustices que subissaient les Serpentard ? Que dirait Mr. Malefoy ?

— Tu es là. Dit soudainement une voix, la faisant tressauter.

Elle se tourna et découvrit la silhouette de Scorpius.

— Bon sang !

Elle enfonça un poing dans le torse du jeune homme, irritée.

— Serpentard, Scorpius ! Serpentard ! S'énerva-t-elle, à la fois inquiète et apeurée.

Il lui attrapa les poignées en lui chuchotant de se calmer.

— Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que vivront ceux qui seront là pour sept années, Rose. Moi, je ne suis là que pour deux semaines. Deux semaines, ce n'est rien… (Il étouffa un rire déçu) Je pensais qu'on resterait plus longtemps.

— Qui sait ce qu'il peut t'arriver en deux semaines, hein ? Objecta-t-elle furieusement en se dégageant de son étreinte.

— MacGonagall m'a promis qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

— Alors quoi ? Tu y es allé pour l'honneur ? Parce que tes parents étaient des Serpentard ? S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel avant de penser que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait fait.

Il fronça les sourcils, songeur, puis déclara :

— Ma mère était à Serpentard oui. Pas mon père. C'était un Serdaigle. D'ailleurs, c'était ce que préconisait le Choixpeau pour moi, mais j'ai refusé. Estel m'a expliqué ce qu'il se passait à Serpentard. Si je peux leur offrir deux semaines de répit alors je le ferais. C'est normal, non ?

Abasourdie, Rose eut du mal à avaler les informations qu'il avait lâché.

— Attends, c'est moi où tu viens tout juste de me dire que Drago Malefoy, le Drago Malefoy n'était pas à Serpentard… ?

Il rit de sa remarque en se remémorant qu'elle ne savait pas.

— Drago Malefoy est mon père, oui, mais pas mon géniteur, Rose. Je pensais que tu… l'aurais deviné.

Il désigna d'un geste railleur ses cheveux sombres, bien trop sombres pour appartenir aux gènes caractéristiques des Malefoy et enfin ses yeux noisettes.

— Oh.

Bien sûr, c'était tellement évident qu'elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. C'était vrai que Scorpius ressemblait tellement peu à l'héritier Malefoy qu'elle aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Mais elle ne voyait que le bout de son nez, comme d'habitude… Aveuglée par sa jalousie pour Scorpius et son ambition, elle n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point l'histoire du jeune homme était compliquée.

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe fraiche. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux dans le ciel sombre et nuageux. Leur futur était tellement incertain… Sauver le monde des Sorciers lui semblait à des années-lumière de tout ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment.

Pour l'instant du moins. Mais, Scorpius qui s'assit près d'elle, savait tout comme elle le savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à savourer l'instant… Leur dernier instant.


	9. Chapitre Huit

Chapitre 8 : _Un gallion interdit_

Hermione se démenait chaque jour contre le sortilège qui la maintenait prisonnière. Elle se démenait contre son geôlier qui prenait un plaisir malsain à la regarder se débattre quand elle ne savait pas qu'il se cachait dans l'ombre pour l'observer. Elle se démenait contre elle-même pour ne pas sombrer. Pour cela, elle songeait à sa fille, l'imaginait. Elle savait que celle-ci possédait les cheveux et les yeux de son père, mais le reste de sa physionomie provenait sûrement d'elle. Du moins, elle l'espérait, pensait-elle la plupart du temps, amusée.

Elle était certainement magnifique… Avec un père pareil, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Ne pas penser à lui. Le faire la plongeait dans un état second, et les images de ses rêves, ou plutôt cauchemars, la submergeait, ne lui causant qu'une douleur plus grande.

Cependant, pour une fois, ce n'était pas contre Ryan, ses sbires ou Drago qu'elle se battait. Mais bel et bien contre Astoria Greengrass.

« _Bon sang, répond-moi ! Je sais que tu m'entends. Tu n'es qu'une lâche ! Je sais parfaitement que tu veux protéger ton fils de Ryan, mais ma fille… mais elle compte aussi ! Astoria !_ »

Hermione jura. Sa rancune contre Greengrass ne cessait d'enfler dans sa poitrine. Une fois qu'elle serait libérée, elle ferait regretter à Astoria de l'avoir fait taire pendant quinze ans… Rien que pour cela, elle la trouvait pire que Ryan. Après avoir sauvé sa propre peau, Astoria avait constamment ignoré Hermione, malgré que celle-ci l'ait supplié de nombreuses fois de lui apporter son aide.

Elle était restée muette face à sa souffrance. A sa douleur. A sa peur, à sa haine. Hermione n'avait jamais renoncé. Dans les premiers temps, elle avait cru qu'Astoria ne l'entendait pas, que Ryan bloquait toute conversation. Mais celui-ci avait vite fait de la démentir.

— Astoria se plaint de maux de tête, ces derniers temps, avait-il lancé quelques mois après l'avoir kidnappé. Tu devrais arrêter de lui parler, ça l'agace.

Elle s'était figé – enfin, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà – pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Ryan, un rictus médisant aux lèvres, s'était approché d'elle.

— Oh pardon, tu pensais sincèrement qu'elle ne pouvait pas recevoir tes messages ? Non, j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils arrivent à destination, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, avait-il susurré. Néanmoins… Le destinataire ne me parait pas posséder l'envie de les lire !

Il avait éclaté d'un de ces rires sardoniques qui le caractérisait tant avant de disparaitre subitement, la laissant seule avec son désespoir et son incompréhension. Sentiments qui s'étaient rapidement transformés en amertume et rage.

Astoria paierait. Qu'importait ses raisons. Elle avait privé Hermione de quinze ans de vie.

Hermione ferait en sorte qu'elle perde quinze ans de la sienne.

…

« Ne toucher en aucun cas Scorpius Malefoy » avait été une règle que Rose avait très peu respectée, ces derniers temps. Déjà car elle s'était considérablement rapprocher du jeune homme. Et de plus car Rose n'avait jamais véritablement aimé les règles.

Lorsque lors d'une pause entre deux cours, Scorpius et elle apprirent qu'ils étaient convoqués le soir-même dans le bureau de la Directrice, elle avait senti les ennuis arriver. Ils allaient sans doute être morigénés là-dessus, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, serrant ses livres de cours contre sa poitrine elle était bien trop pessimiste ces derniers temps. Peut-être parce qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine à Poudlard, que dès qu'elle croisait Scorpius il arborait un œil au beurre noir ou un nez brisé, ou parce que vivre avec les Gryffondor étaient à la fois pesants et harassant ? Le tout à la fois, sans doute.

Elle pénétra dans les toilettes des filles avec soulagement. Ce lieu était devenu son refuge depuis qu'elle n'était plus au Manoir Malefoy au moins, elle pouvait exploser de colère sans vexer un Gryffondor, détruire quelques latrines en ne craignant que le courroux de Mimi Geignarde, et enfin se permettre de respirer, ce qui n'était pas un luxe.

Rentrer dans le moule n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle avait voulu le croire au premier abord Albus lui avait fait juré de garder son amitié avec Scorpius secrète et elle trouvait cela profondément injuste, surtout quand elle devait assister aux moments où il se faisait lyncher et qu'elle s'intimait l'ordre de ne pas réagir.

Un reniflement sonore la fit sursauter elle haussa un sourcil intrigué. Quelqu'un avait décidé de s'installer dans sa cachette, et qu'elle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle trouva Estel Zabini recroquevillée dans une des cabines, le visage enfouie dans ses bras.

Gênée d'assister à une telle scène, elle songea à partir discrètement. Trop tard cependant pour cela : la jeune Serpentard avait relevé la tête vers elle et la fusillait du regard.

— Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Aboya-t-elle en essuyant ses joues humides.

— Je… euh… Bredouilla Rose, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

Elle n'était pas étonnée par l'agressivité d'Estel après tout, elle venait de la surprendre dans un moment de faiblesse qu'elle ne montrait sûrement pas à n'importe qui… Estel pinça l'arête de son nez entre ses deux doigts pour tenter de reprendre son calme puis se leva en rassemblant toute la dignité qui lui restait.

— Parles en à quelqu'un, et je… Commença-t-elle à la menacer d'une voix tremblotante ce qui atténuait nettement sa crédibilité.

— Je ne dirais rien à personne, rétorqua Rose. Et tu peux rester, je m'en allais justement.

Elle allait tourner les talons quand un bruit métallique attira son regard sur une pièce qui venait de glisser de la poche d'Estel. Elle allait se baisser pour la ramasser mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide qu'elle et s'en saisit avec un mélange de peur et de possessivité.

Ce n'était qu'un simple gallion. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, songea Rose avec aigreur avant de reprendre son chemin.

…

Estel serra le petit gallion dans ses doigts comme s'il comptait plus que sa propre vie. Heureusement que cette rousse n'avait pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir de ce que c'était… Elle devait préserver le secret, coûte que coûte. Il le lui avait fait promettre.

Elle jeta un œil rassurant sur les chiffres ciselés sur le gallion c'était leur seul et unique moyen de communication. Il leur permettait de pouvoir se voir dans la Salle sur Demande sans que personne ne le sache. C'était un lourd secret qu'elle portait, mais elle l'assumait pleinement car les rares moments qu'elle passait en sa compagnie étaient les seuls instants où elle se sentait en confiance, dans un endroit qu'elle avait pourtant pris l'habitude de haïr.

Elle fourra le morceau de métal dans sa poche, un sourire flottant sur son visage avant qu'elle ne s'empresse de l'effacer si elle montrait la faille de sa carapace à ses ennemis, ils en profiteraient pour s'y engouffrer et la briser jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se renferme totalement.

A vrai dire, ils avaient été sur le point de le faire avant qu'il ne la trouve…

Il y avait trois ans, elle aurait craché sur son nom, l'aurait maudit de tous les maux, aurait ricané discrètement s'il était passé près d'elle. Puis il lui avait tendu la main. Et toute cette haine, ces injures prononcées s'étaient soudainement effacé.

Elle traversa la pièce, lança un regard à son reflet qu'elle trouva passable excepté ses yeux rougis qu'elle masqua à l'aide d'un sortilège puis passa la porte, un nouvel espoir naissant dans sa poitrine.

Un jour, cette guerre futile et puérile s'arrêterait. Tous les deux, ils en étaient la preuve, non ?

…

Rose s'enfonça dans son siège, dépitée. Le regard courroucé de la Directrice tomba sur elle comme un couperet prêt à lui trancher la gorge. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait eu raison ?

— Je comprends parfaitement votre désaccord, miss Weasley. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes tous les deux cruciaux pour la mission.

Rose grogna. Mission dont ils ne savaient absolument rien, évidemment ! Et ensuite on leur demandait de respecter des règles absurdes et qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être ! Ne pas se toucher… Quoi, ils avaient peur qu'ils fassent des bébés ensemble, ou quelque chose du genre ? Pas d'inquiétude à avoir sur ce point pourtant !

— Plus de contacts physiques, compris ? Leur intima-t-elle d'un œil sévère.

Le sage Scorpius se contenta d'acquiescer avec conviction tandis que Rose baissait les yeux vers ses chaussures qu'elle trouvait explicitement plus digne d'attention que l'adulte qui lui faisait face.

Elle serrait les dents si fort qu'elle jura les avoir entendu crisser. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne leur expliquait quoi que ce soit ? Elle avait besoin de savoir ! Elle en avait assez qu'on cherche à l'aveugler, à lui dissimuler ce qui la concernait bien plus que tous les autres.

Elle se leva d'un bond quand la directrice leur indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'ils pouvaient sortir. Elle n'avait pas envie de rester plus d'une seconde dans cet environnement étouffant. Ce qu'elle comprenait, c'était que le professeur MacGonagall avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de faire revenir Poudlard à la normal. En fait, elle comptait sur Rose et Scorpius pour cela.

Elle leur remettait le tout sur les bras, et leur demandait de se débrouiller en leur bandant les yeux pour rajouter un peu de piment.

Harassée après seulement une semaine de cours dans l'école de magie britannique, Rose se demandait surtout comment Scorpius arrivait à tenir. Son teint était si translucide qu'il ressemblait presque aux fantômes qui erraient dans les couloirs. Mais son sourire lui, ne disparaissait pas.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ce n'était pas du pouvoir de Scorpius dont elle était envieuse, mais sa capacité à affronter les nombreux obstacles avec un sourire aux lèvres tout en restant lui-même.

— ça va, Rose ? Lui demanda-t-il en remarquant qu'elle le fixait.

— Ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais t'inquiéter, Scorp'. Soupira-t-elle en observant les alentours suspicieusement avant de continuer : Oh, tu sais… j'ai croisé Estel dans les toilettes des filles. Celles qui sont fermées, normalement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Peu importe, balaya-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaule. Je crois que…

Un cri l'interrompit. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit. Rose sentit son cœur battre contre ses côtes c'était certainement les cris d'un Serpentard, encore… Mais cette fois-ci, tout cela allait trop loin.

Au sol, une jeune fille, trempée frissonnait en fouillant dans ses poches où elle rangeait sa baguette d'ordinaire, mais elle ne la trouva pas. Un Serdaigle ricana avant de lui montrer le bâton magique qu'il tenait dans ses mains :

— C'est ça que tu cherches, Zabini ?

Estel Zabini ne perdit pas une seconde son sang-froid. Il l'avait peut-être surprise en lui envoyant un sceau d'eau glacé puis en l'envoyant valser par terre, mais elle n'était pas assez stupide pour se jeter dans les bras de cet abruti qui n'attendait que cela, qu'elle réagisse. Elle resta stoïque face aux rires des élèves qui s'accumulaient autour de la scène. Ces idiots de Serdaigle se rengorgèrent en voyant que leur public s'amassait c'était mauvais signe…

Rose et Scorpius arrivèrent à se faufiler parmi la foule pour apercevoir la jeune fille à la peau mate assise sur le sol, le visage de marbre. Rose retint son ami par la manche avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre pas.

— Non Scorpius, non. S'il te plait, le supplia-t-elle d'un murmure.

Il détourna ses yeux du regard incandescent de Rose pour observer le déroulement de la scène. La Serpentard ne broncha même pas lorsqu'un Gryffondor la gifla violemment, agacé qu'elle ne réponde pas à ses insultes. Elle essuya d'un geste quelque peu tremblant la goutte de sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre inférieure, et n'opposa pas de résistance face aux mots durs qui suivirent.

Seule la pression qu'exerçait la jeune fille sur Scorpius l'empêchait de s'avancer pour prendre la place d'Estel. Il frémissait à l'idée de la laisser se faire humilier ainsi devant la moitié des élèves de Poudlard.

— Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? S'éleva une voix.

Le groupe de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor abandonnèrent un instant des yeux la jeune fille pour se tourner vers la personne qui s'avançait à travers la foule. Celle-ci se divisait volontairement et craintivement pour lui faire un chemin jusqu'au centre. Rose relâcha sa poigne sur Scorpius en découvrant son cousin, James, et son expression dédaigneuse. Lui… ? Alors il était véritablement comme elle l'avait imaginé ? Il allait prendre part à cette comédie grotesque ?

— Tiens donc, Zabini, cracha-t-il sèchement en baissant les yeux vers elle.

La jeune fille perdit automatiquement son assurance et ramena ses genoux contre elle dans un geste apeuré tandis qu'il se penchait vers elle pour attraper une mèche de ses cheveux. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il lui aurait fait subir si Albus n'avait pas surgit derrière lui en un coup de vent, avait aidé Estel à se relever pour crier à tout le monde que le spectacle était fini – en jetant un regard noir à son propre frère qui avait perdu son sourire moqueur et victorieux.

Scorpius décida de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie où ils emmenaient Estel mais Rose tint à rester pour avoir une conversation avec James. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit parti pour se tourner vers lui. Il semblait furieux, et tournait comme un lion en cage.

— Il va me le payer ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton empli de rage.

— Il a fait ce que nous aurions dû faire, rétorqua Rose doucement pour ne pas attiser sa colère.

Il releva la tête vers elle puis se mit à rire.

— Bon sang, tu ne comprends vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'i comprendre, excepté le fait que tu allais la tyranniser et qu'Albus a été le seul à venir l'aider ? L'accusa-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

— La _tyranniser_ ? Non mais regarde-toi, Rose ! Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose, toi ? Tu n'as pas bougé le petit doigt pendant qu'eux étaient en train de la tyranniser ! S'énerva-t-il. Ne viens pas me voir pour me faire ta morale de petite sainte, alors que tu n'es pas mieux que moi.

Elle vacilla sous l'insulte et grimaça pour reprendre contenance.

— Je le sais parfaitement. Mais tu es un Gryffondor, James. Pas un tyran ! Pourquoi continuer ce cinéma ? A quoi cela te mène-t-il ?

— Un Gryffondor ? Railla-t-il. Est-ce que tu me parles de ces Gryffondor dont la principale valeur morale était le courage ? Crois-moi, nous n'avons plus rien en commun avec eux, Rosie. La moitié d'entre nous sont des Serpentard refoulés. Le courage ? Disparu, envolé. En fait, ce sont maintenant ceux qui subissent les moqueries et les coups qui le possèdent. Les Gryffondor, ce sont eux, pas nous.

Surprise par autant de maturité chez James alors qu'il semblait pourtant si violent, elle resta coite. S'il pensait ainsi, pourquoi continuait-il ce massacre ? Il cachait forcément quelque chose. Ses larges épaules de batteur s'affaissèrent quand il se laissa glisser au sol. Comprenant qu'il voulait rester seul, elle tourna les talons, et eut tout juste le temps de le voir jouer avec un gallion avant d'obliquer dans le couloir.

L'infirmerie n'était pas vide, y résidait déjà quelques Serpentard et une poignée de Gryffondor/Serdaigle. Rose s'y était attendu. Ce qu'avait vécu Estel n'était pas seulement réservé à elle. Sauf que les autres n'avaient pas d'Albus pour les sortir de ce pétrin… D'où les blessures de plus en plus importantes.

Pourtant, les Lions et les Aigles semblaient avoir pris cher, cette fois, songea Rose avec joie. Les Serpentard commençaient à se révolter. Etait-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Sûrement pas.

Elle rejoignit Albus et Scorpius qui se tenaient près d'Estel et chuchotaient entre eux.

— Tu vas bien ? S'enquit la rousse auprès de la Serpentard en ignorant les deux garçons.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'un vague hochement de tête.

Rose se racla la gorge avant d'annoncer :

— Je crois que James t'a pris ton gallion.

La réaction d'Estel ne se fit pas attendre, attirant ainsi l'attention du Serpentard et du Gryffondor. Elle écarquilla ses grands yeux noirs, fouilla dans ses poches et, les trouvant vide, poussa un gémissement désespéré.

— J'ai dû le laisser tomber… Quelle idiote ! Se maudit-elle.

— Je pourrais demander à James de te rembourser, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Albus en ajoutant à sa phrase un sourire convaincant.

Elle tergiversa un instant avant de répondre :

— Non, c'est bon Albus. Ce n'est pas important. C'était seulement un gallion.

Le jeune homme, peu convaincu, allait rétorquer mais Rose ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

— Pourtant, je croyais qu'il était important pour toi, objecta-t-elle, curieuse, en se remémorant la possessivité qu'avait montré Estel à l'égard du petit morceau doré, quand elle l'avait fait tombé dans les toilettes des filles.

Estel lui lança un regard noir.

— Tu t'es trompé, répondit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Albus lui promit néanmoins qu'il trouverait un moyen pour que James le lui rende, et la jeune Serpentard le remercia d'un bafouillement inaudible en lui rappelant qu'il n'était vraiment pas obligé. L'infirmière Londubat finit par les mettre dehors, les trouvant un peu trop bruyant à son goût et Albus arbora une mine déçue qui n'échappa pas à Rose bien qu'il la dissimula rapidement.

— Vous pourrez venir la voir demain, je la garde cette nuit juste au cas où, souligna-t-elle au moment où elle refermait la porte derrière eux.

Le petit groupe se retrouva plongé dans l'obscurité du couloir, et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour manger.

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était glaciale. Les Gryffondor lançaient des regards peu amènes à Albus, notamment son frère James dont il émanait une aura si noire qu'elle contaminait ceux présents autour de lui.

— ça y est, je suis le paria maintenant… Murmura le jeune Potter pour lui-même.

— Peut-être, dit Rose qui l'avait entendu. Mais au moins, tu peux être fier de ce que tu as fait, contrairement à eux.

Il haussa mollement ses épaules, peu rassuré. Il n'était pas habitué à être ainsi rejeté par sa maison. Après tout, les élèves le respectaient jusque-là grâce à sa famille. Son père, Harry Potter, était un des plus grands sorciers de son époque, et son frère, James, avait toujours été un membre vénéré des Gryffondor, capitaine et batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch doté d'un charisme infaillible.

Qu'était Albus à côté de ça ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'extraordinaire. Son physique n'était que banal. Il n'était pas un as du balai comme James ou sa propre mère, il ne maniait pas la baguette comme sa petite sœur, Lily Luna, et il n'était pas un héros, comme son père…

Il ne regrettait pas son choix, loin de là. Avoir sauvé Estel était ce qu'il fallait faire à ce moment-là. Mais maintenant, tout serait différent pour lui. Ses résolutions avaient tout simplement volé en éclat.

Rose et Albus s'asseyèrent à l'écart tandis que Scorpius regagnait sa propre maison. Malgré cela, James ne dû pas supporter la proximité car il se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle. La jeune rousse jeta un regard désolé à son cousin qui piqua le nez dans son assiette, coupable.

La nuit ne tarda pas à déposer son manteau sombre sur le château. Les élèves éteignaient progressivement les lumières et le noir s'installa confortablement à Poudlard. Pas totalement, cependant. Rose, les yeux bien ouverts, fixait le plafond sculpté, une bougie vacillant sur sa table de chevet. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de dormir. Elle attendait…

Quand enfin le bruit du tableau retentit, lui signalant que quelqu'un quittait la salle commune de Gryffondor à cette heure obscure, elle se releva, enfila ses chaussures et prit sa baguette pour pouvoir s'éclairer.

Les couloirs plongés dans l'obscurité ne l'effrayèrent pas pour autant et elle se hâta de retrouver la silhouette indistincte du Potter qui se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, bien heureusement.

En arrivant à destination, il se plaça devant la porte close de la salle réservée aux blessés/malades, et, au lieu d'entrer, toqua. Puis il fit quelques pas en arrière en jetant des regards nerveux autour de lui, comme s'il pressentait la présence de Rose qui se plaquait contre le mur pour ne pas se faire surprendre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la tête brune d'Estel Zabini, le stoppant dans son observation. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Chuchota-t-elle, une once d'agacement teintant sa voix.

— Referme la porte, lui conseilla le jeune homme, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

— Tu réalises que si quelqu'un te trouve là, on va se faire prendre ? Le châtiment sera terrible. Et je ne te parle pas seulement d'heures de colle ! Gronda-t-elle.

— On s'en fiche, Estel. Je m'en fiche ! S'écria-t-il. On a raté le rendez-vous, non ? Alors il faut que je rattrape ça.

Il la prit brusquement par le poignet mais elle se défit de son étreinte, blessée par son attitude brutale.

— Arrête ! Tu sais parfaitement que je ne peux pas m'éloigner ! (Il baissa la tête, serrant les poings.) Tu es étrange, finit-elle par déclarer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si tu es venu, c'est que tu avais quelque à me dire, non ?

Rose retint son souffle. Elle n'était pas venue pour assister à leur querelle amoureuse, mais bien pour leur faire comprendre qu'on ne prenait pas Rose Weasley pour une idiote sans en subir les conséquences. Leur ficher la trouille, quoi. Néanmoins, elle attendit encore le bon moment pour surgir.

— Albus. C'est Albus. Je suis persuadé qu'il est amoureux de toi. Marmonna-t-il à contrecœur en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches et baissant la tête, comptant sur les mèches brunes de sa chevelure pour masquer son expression crispée.

Estel laissa planer un silence pesant, attendant qu'il démente, avant d'éclater de rire.

— N'importe quoi ! Se moqua-t-elle.

— C'est la vérité ! S'exclama James, outré qu'elle ne le croit pas. Est-ce que tu as vu comment il a réagi pour te sortir de là ?

— Et alors ? Il voulait m'aider, c'est tout. Il l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui, rétorqua-t-elle en croisant les bras.

James, exaspéré par la ténacité de la Serpentard, leva les yeux au ciel.

— Si tu le dis ! Lâcha-t-il.

Agacé, il fit mine de partir mais abandonna quand il croisa son regard sévère.

— Je rêve ou… Tu es jaloux ? Dit-elle narquoisement en s'appuyant contre le mur, en face de lui.

— Quoi ? Moi, jaloux ? De mon frère ? Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Se défendit-il.

— Pour James Potter, évidemment. Pas le Méchant James Potter qui aime bien torturer les pauvres petits Serpentard depuis sa première année.

James sourit, amusé.

— C'est vrai que j'ai cette réputation.

— Mais le James que je connais, continua-t-elle, lui, est très facilement jaloux, tu ne crois pas ?

— Ça dépend de qui ça concerne, admit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il faisait heureusement trop sombre pour qu'il remarque que les joues de sa camarade s'étaient colorées d'un joli rouge. Elle se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et changea de sujet :

— Au fait, sois plus discret à l'avenir, Rose t'a certainement aperçu tenant le gallion. Elle a cru que tu me l'avais dérobé, mais il se peut qu'elle ait des soupçons si elle te voit une nouvelle fois avec...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, cette petite tête rousse ne saura rien. Elle me prend pour le « méchant » tu sais.

Estel se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec hargne, puis fouilla machinalement dans sa poche dans le but de toucher son petit morceau d'or, comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle commençait à douter. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent pas l'habituel froideur du métal, mais seulement le vide de sa poche.

Surprise, elle retira sa main avec empressement et chercha parmi les autres renfoncements de ses habits rien, il n'était pas là. Effarée, elle refusa de s'avouer vaincu et entreprit d'inspecter le sol dans l'espoir de l'y trouver. Peut-être l'avait-elle fait tomber par mégarde, sans s'en rendre compte…

James la regarda faire, fronçant les sourcils, puis éclata de rire en s'approchant d'elle :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Zabini ? S'amusa-t-il en la voyant plaquer ses mains sur la pierre parce qu'il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle distingue quoi que ce soit. Tu veux aider ce vieux Rusard en nettoyant le sol ? Quelle générosité de ta part !

Elle leva la tête pour lui adresser un regard noir.

— J'ai perdu le gallion !

Le sourire de James disparut et il maugréa, mécontent :

— Quoi ? Et après, tu me demandes d'être prudent !

Elle lui tira la langue, de mauvaise foi. Il se pencha en soupirant, dans le but de l'aider, quand une voix surgit du bout du couloir.

— Si je m'attendais à ça. Mon très cher cousin, un Gryffondor, et une Serpentard, représentante de sa maison qui est plus, ont un rendez-vous à une heure aussi tardive…

James se releva lentement, tandis qu'Estel se figeait, surprise et horrifiée. Ce qu'elle craignait depuis sa cinquième année survenait : ils s'étaient fait prendre.

— Rose ? Demanda James, incertain.

La jeune Weasley s'avança et son anatomie apparut dans la légère luminosité produite par la baguette de son cousin. Elle tenait dans sa paume un objet qu'Estel reconnut aussitôt : son gallion !

— Je te l'ai dérobé, lui avoua Rose, quand j'ai compris que tu mentais. Tu ne l'as jamais perdu, tu y tiens bien trop pour cela. J'ai vu les chiffres dessus, et je me suis souvenu de ce que mon père m'avait raconté à propos de l'Armée de Dumbledore, qu'Harry Potter avait créé avec l'aide de mes parents lors de leur cinquième année.

Estel se releva d'un bond et arracha le gallion des mains de la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle agressivement.

Son cœur battait entre ses côtes : et si Rose décidait de tout dévoiler ? Tout serait fini… Sa gorge se noua à cette pensée peut-être qu'elle aimait James encore plus qu'elle ne le pensait, ce qui devenait problématique.

— Elle ne dira rien, dit James, convaincu.

— Elle en est capable ! C'est une Gryffondor… Lâcha Estel avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle se tourna vivement vers James mais son visage était resté neutre néanmoins elle savait parfaitement qu'il savait cacher ses émotions avec un talent presque indécent.

— Je ne dirais rien Estel, je te le promets, jura Rose. Je suis moi-même amie avec Scorpius, je tiens beaucoup à lui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je dévoilerai votre situation ? Malgré le fait qu'elle soit bien différente de ma relation avec Scorpius, bien entendu.

Les joues d'Estel s'empourprèrent de nouveau quand elle comprit les sous-entendus de Rose elle allait rétorquer que la jeune fille se trompait lourdement lorsqu'elle sentit une main se glisser sur sa taille.

Elle obliqua la tête vers James, qui arborait un air revêche et protecteur tout en la maintenant contre lui.

— Oui, tu as tout compris, c'est ma petite-amie !

Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise depuis quand c'était le cas ? Elle voulait s'échapper de l'étreinte du jeune homme mais son corps refusa tout simplement. Elle ferma les yeux, réprimant un frisson. Elle était… heureuse. Et apeurée. Très apeurée.

Parce qu'il avait mis des mots sur leur relation, et que cela signifiait bien plus que ce dont elle avait tenté de se convaincre depuis tout ce temps.

— Alors éloigne Albus, ok ? Continua-t-il, d'un feulement sourd qui la fit frémir quand elle en ressentit le vibrement, en s'adressant à sa cousine.

Elle avait envie de s'enfuir… De s'arracher le cœur pour qu'il arrête de battre aussi fort. Elle était certaine que James l'entendait. Qu'il savait. Peut-être qu'il savait depuis longtemps, après tout. Sans doute même avant elle… Il était bien meilleur qu'elle à ce jeu-là après tout, même si l'amour était loin d'être une partie facile.

— C'était ça, n'est-ce pas ? ça explique le fait que tu étais si en colère après Albus, c'est parce qu'il est intervenu. Et ça explique même pourquoi tu as participé ! S'exclama Rose, réjouie de pouvoir enfin comprendre.

James hocha de la tête, grave, et son regard croisa celui d'Estel.

— Je fais comme si je la blessais, c'est une très bonne comédienne, alors tout le monde y croit. Je pourrais faire comme Albus, ou Scorpius, bien entendu. Soupira-t-il. Mais…

— C'est hors de question, enchaina Estel d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de répliques. Parce que tu as le Quidditch, parce que tu as des amis à Gryffondor. Si tu le faisais, on te retirerait tout, James. Tu ne peux pas interrompre ta vie seulement pour moi ! En plus, je m'en sors très bien seule.

— Tout à fait ! Reprit-il, grognon. Justement, voilà une très bonne raison pour laquelle Albus…

— Ne doit plus approcher, j'avais compris, Souffla, exaspérée, la jeune fille en croisant ses bras d'un geste comique.

Les voir tous les deux partir dans une conversation sans fin fit sourire Rose. Oui, décidément, ils allaient bien ensemble. En fin de compte, Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient bien plus liés qu'ils ne le pensaient… C'était sans doute cela qui alimentait leur haine réciproque. Le fait de se savoir si semblables et en même temps si différents.

— Bon, les amoureux, ce n'est pas tout, mais je préfère aller me coucher avant que Miss Teigne ne nous trouve. Je sais qu'elle est à moitié aveugle mais mine de rien, il lui reste encore une bonne partie de son odorat, à ce démon !

Ils la saluèrent avant de reprendre leur joute verbale acharnée cependant d'un ton bien plus prudent. Même pour ces deux-là, il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

Et la dernière vision que Rose eut d'eux, fut lorsque Estel embrassa doucement son ami sur la joue, en guise de « bonne nuit ».

* * *

 **Coucou tout le monde ! N'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, c'est très important pour moi ! :)**


	10. Chapitre Neuf

Chapitre 9 : _La mission_

Depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, Rose sentait le bout de ses doigts la picoter, sensation dérangeante et désagréable. Elle passa la première partie de la journée dans le vague, déconcentrée par ce phénomène dont elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva en compagnie de James, qu'elle arrivait à supporter depuis qu'elle connaissait son secret, à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, elle n'avala rien. Sa gorge, trop serrée, l'empêchait de manger quoi que ce soit. Des frissons commençaient à parcourir dangereusement son épiderme, et elle se mit à demander si elle n'était pas tombée malade. Ce fut quand elle découvrit ses doigts rouges, veineux et légèrement boursouflés qu'elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Elle s'excusa auprès de James qui s'empiffrait joyeusement, quitta la table des Gryffondor et se réfugia dans le silence des couloirs de Poudlard.

Cette sensation devenait intolérable. Incontrôlable.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie d'un pas alerte, ses pieds obliquèrent dans une autre direction. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lutter, malgré la peur qui la tenaillait. C'était à la fois la même chose que lorsque Ryan l'avait attiré dans son piège…. Et à la fois bien trop différent. Aucun fil invisible ne la poussait à avancer. C'était son corps tout entier qui réclamait qu'elle emprunte ce chemin.

Et Scorpius en était la fin.

Il était en train de tendre un mouchoir à une jeune verte-et-argent qui reniflait bruyamment. La pauvre s'était sans doute prit un piège des Gryffondor… Quand il entendit les bruits de pas, il releva la tête et croisa les yeux de la rousse, intrigué par sa présence.

— Rose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle était trop obnubilée pour répondre. Elle le sentait. Le pouvoir qui découlait de Scorpius. Elle arrivait à le percevoir. Il s'extirpait en petits filaments de son être pour l'attirer, elle, Rose, vers lui. Il était comme un aimant, un aimant bien trop puissant pour qu'elle ait ne serait-ce que le courage de rivaliser.

Quelle délicieuse puissance, songea Rose en s'avançant vers son ami.

Ses doigts redoublèrent de picotements. Le _toucher_ , elle _devait_ le toucher. Absorber ce pouvoir. Le lui dérober, rien qu'un instant. Deviner cette magie parcourir ses veines… Ressentir enfin le fait d'être une personne puissante, même si ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle avait apposé sa paume contre sa joue. Les prunelles de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent d'un gris d'acier flamboyant. L'instant d'avant, ils se trouvaient dans le couloir de Poudlard, peau contre peau.

Celui d'après, ils étaient emportés par le courant brutal d'une rivière.

Soudainement parfaitement réveillée par l'eau glaciale qui lui fouettait la peau, Rose se débattit contre la force de l'eau pour maintenir sa tête en dehors du liquide. Scorpius n'eut pas cette chance car une pierre rencontra malencontreusement sa route et percuta l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle plongea sous l'eau pour attraper maladroitement le bras de son ami qui coulait, emporté par les flots, et le tira vers le haut. Alors qu'elle réussissait à émerger pour avaler avec avidité une goulée d'air, elle fut déstabilisée par le changement de décor. Un couloir. Un long couloir blanc, lumineux, et interminable.

Ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, elle en était certaine. Et où était passée cette rivière ? Elle était maintenant assise à même le sol, et Scorpius gisait, les yeux clos, non loin d'elle dans une mare luisante d'eau. Elle tâta son cou et fut rassurée d'y trouver son pouls. Il était vivant, tout irait bien. Elle voulut se lever quand une vague de colère survint et l'écrasa sur le sol. Etouffée par ce sentiment qui ne venait pas d'elle, elle hoqueta et se tourna vers la source.

— D-Daria… ? Formula-t-elle avec difficulté en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui lui avait servi de préceptrice pendant les années où elle n'allait pas à Poudlard.

Vêtue tout de blanc, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Daria que Rose avait connu. Son visage, auparavant parsemé d'un réseau de petites ridules, était ici aussi lisse que de la porcelaine. Un halo lumineux entourait sa silhouette, et ses iris bleus clairs flamboyaient de surprise et de fureur.

Voyant que la jeune femme ne daignait réagir et continuait à la fixer avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'irritation singulier, Rose prit la parole, sentant l'afflux de courroux diminuer.

— Où est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit-elle d'une petite voix, comme si elle pressentait qu'elle avait une bêtise.

Une très grosse bêtise.

Daria sembla s'extirper de sa surprise en entendant la voix de sa protégée. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage et parut soudain bien lasse à Rose. Un doigt glacé parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, la faisant frémir elle pressentait facilement la mauvaise nouvelle…

— Je vais vous ramener. Prends la main de Scorpius avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Lui ordonna-t-elle, stoïque.

Disparaitre ? Elle obliqua vers son ami et sa vue eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle : Scorpius devenait transparent ! Elle s'empressa de serrer sa main dans la sienne, et frissonna en sentant à quel point il était glacé. Heureusement, son corps reprit de la consistance dès que leurs peaux furent en contact.

Puis Daria se pencha vers elle, effleura son épiderme et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer « Quidditch », ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de la Directrice. Qui ne tarda pas à darder un regard inquisiteur sur ceux qui osaient pénétrer sans plus de cérémonie dans son antre.

Scorpius tomba lourdement à terre ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de le sortir de sa torpeur, tandis que Daria s'asseyait gracieusement sur une chaise ciselée près de la table où s'appuyait le professeur MacGonagall.

— Appelez des Aurors. Préparez les meilleures défenses. Exigea Daria en s'adressant à celle qui lui faisait face sans prêter attention à Rose qui aidait son ami à se relever, celui-ci se tenant maladroitement la tête qu'il s'était cogné.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda aussitôt la Directrice, intriguée.

Daria soupira longuement. Rose, perchée à ses lèvres, attendit vaillamment la réponse.

— Ils se sont touchés. Ils ont ouvert la porte. Vous auriez dû mieux les prévenir, lança-t-elle aigrement.

La directrice jeta un regard perçant à Rose qui se raidit. Les mots lui brûlaient la bouche et lui perçaient la langue comme mille aiguilles. Il fallait qu'elle parle.

— Je pensais l'avoir fait. Déclara MacGonagall. Mais apparemment, ils n'avaient rien compris sur l'importance des consignes données.

Son ton condescendant fit surgir un sentiment d'injustice dans la poitrine de Rose.

— Peut-être que si vous nous aviez tout dit dès le début, ce genre de chose ne serait pas arrivée ! Rétorqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Comment obéir à quelque chose que nous ne comprenons même pas ? Est-ce que vous teniez vraiment à nous tenir en laisse ?!

Le silence qui suivit, et les trois paires d'yeux posées sur elle lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait involontairement haussé le ton.

— Elle a raison. Dit finalement Daria. Ce qu'il s'est passé est entièrement notre faute. N'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis d'accord, renchérit une voix fluette derrière Rose. C'était néanmoins un risque à prendre.

Rose se tourna vivement, certaine de n'avoir entendu personne passer le pas de la porte. Et pourtant, derrière elle se trouvait deux jeunes femmes qui se tenait par le bras.

L'une, plus petite, avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés coupés court et portait des lunettes de Soleil. Rose en déduisit rapidement qu'elle était aveugle, surtout à sa façon de regarder dans le vide sans fixer un point.

L'autre, plus grande, arborait un sourire si grand qu'il en devenait presque effrayant. Ses cheveux bruns étaient lâchement ramenés en une unique couette qu'elle laissait couler sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux, d'un marron profond, embrassait la scène d'un étrange regard.

Leur seule ressemblance semblait constituer dans leur vêtement : elles portaient, tout comme Daria, un ensemble d'un blanc pur et lumineux.

Celle qui avait parlé, à savoir l'aveugle, continua :

— Nous allons devoir avancer la mission.

— Effectivement. Acheva Daria.

— Et on pourrait savoir pourquoi ? S'énerva Rose qui avait l'impression que ces femmes n'étaient que des hypocrites qui prétendaient l'avoir compris mais ne faisaient rien pour lui répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé de si dangereux ?

Daria planta son regard clair dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle hésita avant de déclarer :

— Très bien Rose. Commençons par le début. Si nous vous avions demandé, à toi et Scorpius, de ne pas vous toucher, c'est pour une très bonne raison : il est un Réservoir de Magie, c'est-à-dire qu'il en possède en quantité bien trop importante, et toi… Tu es comme cet objet. En plus humaine.

Elle sortit de sa poche un long collier d'or Rose le reconnut immédiatement. C'était un Retourneur de Temps… Eberluée, elle reposa ses yeux sur celle qui avait été son professeur.

— Contrairement au Retourneur de Temps, avant d'aller directement dans l'époque de ton choix, tu rencontres le temps. Tu te rappelles de la rivière ? C'est ainsi que Scorpius voit le temps. Le couloir, par contre, c'est toi. Lorsque Scorpius s'est évanoui, tu es devenu la plus puissante de ceux qui pénétraient dans le temps, tu l'as donc influencé et c'est pourquoi la rivière a fini par disparaitre. Scorpius et toi, vous êtes un cocktail explosif à vous deux, vous êtes les seuls êtres vivants à pouvoir entrer en contact avec le temps, ensemble. Mais sans toi, Scorpius n'est rien de plus qu'un Réservoir de Magie. Et seule, si tu tentais d'aller à l'encontre du temps, tu mourrais, par manque de puissance…

« Néanmoins, quand tu vas dans le temps, tu « ouvres » une porte. Certains individus sont capables de ressentir quand cette porte s'ouvre, surtout aussi brusquement comme tu l'as fait. Ryan fait parmi d'eux. Il sait maintenant où tu te trouves, et comment t'attraper. Parce qu'il doit t'attraper, avant que tu n'aies pu ouvrir la porte une nouvelle fois pour te sauver.

Rose, stupéfaite, était bouche-bée.

— J-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre… Bredouilla-t-elle, confuse.

— Je vais tenter de mieux t'expliquer : tu sais ce qu'est une voiture ?

Rose hocha de la tête. Bien sûr qu'elle savait, sa mère était une née-moldu et son père l'avait donc beaucoup renseigné sur ces choses moldus.

— Une voiture n'est rien sans essence. Elle ne peut pas rouler. Tu es cette voiture. Et Scorpius est l'essence. Excepté que ta fonction n'est pas d'avancer, mais de retourner dans le temps… Conclut la jeune femme en souriant.

— Alors… la mission… C'est ça ? Retourner dans le temps ? S'exclama Scorpius, presque horrifié.

Daria allait répondre quand un craquement sonore retentit. Rose eut le réflexe de sortir immédiatement sa baguette, et elle ne fut pas la seule car soudain deux autres bâtons magiques menaçaient la grande Auror blonde, Olivia, qui venait d'arriver.

Scorpius fut le premier à baisser sa baguette, très rapidement suivi par le professeur MacGonagall et enfin par Rose, dont les doigts se crispaient autour du bâton. Que faisait-elle là ?

— Pardonnez-moi d'être intervenu si promptement, s'excusa-t-elle humblement devant l'assemblée. On m'a demandé de venir pour protéger Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley.

— Seulement vous ? S'agaça MacGonagall.

Rose s'étonna elle ne l'avait même pas vu envoyer un hibou. Mais de toute évidence, elle l'avait fait, et c'était Olivia qui avait répondu.

— Oui, malheureusement les autres sont en missions… Justifia-t-elle. Je suis l'unique Auror disponible pour le moment, cependant dès que d'autres se libèreront, ils viendront immédiatement, bien entendu.

La directrice hocha de la tête en soupirant.

— Très bien, je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Rose, Scorpius (les concernés relevèrent la tête, inquiets pour leur survie), rejoignez vos dortoirs. A partir de maintenant et jusqu'à votre départ, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte du château. Même pour aller dans le parc. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent, conscients que cette fois-ci, ils avaient intérêt à obéir. Ils quittèrent ensuite la pièce, la lourde porte se refermant derrière eux dans un claquement sonore. Rose frissonna et se frictionna les bras. Elle qui avait pensé que tout cela était loin, qu'ils avaient encore le temps, voilà que la vérité lui éclatait à la figure : elle n'était pas prête mais la mission allait commencer, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

— Rose…

Elle releva la tête vers Scorpius. Il semblait aussi terrifié qu'elle. Elle en ressentit une pincée de soulagement : ainsi elle n'était pas la seule à avoir peur. C'était quelque chose dont elle devait se souvenir : Scorpius serait avec elle, parce que cette mission, c'était à deux qu'ils allaient devoir l'accomplir.

— J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir, tu sais… Quand tu m'as touchée. Avoua-t-il à voix basse. Je… J'étouffais. Littéralement. La rivière, je n'arrivais pas à m'en libérer, et… (Il s'arrêta, une boule se formant dans sa jugulaire, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Comment expliquer son appréhension ? Il n'était pas certain qu'elle le comprenne véritablement.)

Se remémorant les paroles de Daria, Rose laissa une sourire songeur s'épanouir sur son visage :

— Je sais. Je l'ai vu pour toi, le temps est incontrôlable. C'est une rivière qui se déchaine et t'emmène au passage, sans faire attention. Elle t'emporte où elle le souhaite et tu ne peux que la laisser faire, suivre le chemin qu'elle te trace. C'est ainsi que tu perçois le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Il représente dans ton esprit une entité pesante, qui ne te laisse pas vivre… C'est un fléau, une échéance. Continua-t-elle dans un murmure. Les heures, les jours, les années qui s'égrènent, qui mangent la vie, creusent la peau, retirent le rire, laissent seulement le silence… L'eau qui s'écoule et détruit, ne fais pas de survivants. C'est ça ta vision du temps. Quelque part, je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais le temps n'est-il pas aussi immuable et serein ? N'applique-t-il pas seulement sa fonction fatale, apposer sa trace comme il se le doit ? Nous sommes mortels et ainsi nous mourrons. Accepter la mort est dure, pratiquement impossible. Moi-même cette idée m'effraie… Mais accepter de vivre, c'est autre chose. C'est couler, et savoir qu'un ami sera là pour vous en sortir, si vous ne revenez pas à la surface de vous-même. Je suis désolée, Scorpius. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer en t'emmenant là-bas. Je crois que j'avais juste envie de découvrir ce que cela faisait… d'être en vie, au-delà de Poudlard, au-delà de ma famille, de Ryan, de mes craintes. Je crois que je savais parfaitement ce qui m'y attendait.

Il hocha de la tête, grave.

Ils étaient restés immobiles, figés durant la conversation quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau. Olivia en sortit et parut surprise de les voir.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ? Les gronda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La réaction de Rose fut immédiate elle s'assombrit et les images du couloir qui s'étaient formés dans son esprit s'estompèrent.

— Bonne nuit Scorpius, déclara-t-elle en ignorant l'Auror.

Le jeune homme lui répondit vaguement, consterné par son changement d'attitude, et se promit de creuser la question plus tard, quand il aurait un moment avec son amie. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et marcha d'un pas raide vers sa maison. Quand la jeune fille passa le tableau, elle se précipita sur le canapé, la Salle Commune étant vide à son plus grand soulagement il était sûrement l'heure où tout le monde mangeait. Elle serra un coussin rouge brodé d'or contre son cœur et soupira. Ses muscles étaient tendus, oppressés, et elle-même était incroyablement fatiguée, comme si ce « voyage » avait aspiré toute son énergie vitale.

D'ailleurs, Rose ne se sentit même pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait toujours aussi sombre, si ce n'était pas plus que lorsqu'elle s'était endormi. Elle vérifia l'heure d'un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale il était plus de minuit. Elle se levait pour rejoindre les dortoirs des filles et se reposer dans son lit quand un bruit l'arrêta en chemin.

Elle obliqua et aperçut un hibou toquant à la fenêtre. Sans une once d'hésitation, elle s'avança, ouvrit le battant qui laissa pénétrer un vent glacial puis se saisit du papier que l'oiseau tenait entre son bec. Il lui était adressé. « RW » était soigneusement inscrit sur le recto.

Néanmoins lorsqu'elle le déplia, il n'y était écrit qu'un mot qui n'était autre que : « Forêt ». Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva la tête et découvrit que le rapace ne tenait pas uniquement un papier qu'elle comprit. Une nausée remonta jusqu'à la bordure de ses lèvres et elle se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Le parchemin quitta sa main tremblante et se posa en douceur sur le sol alors qu'elle reculait, vacillante.

Impatient, l'oiseau attendait qu'elle prenne ce qu'il venait lui livrer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche pour refouler les sanglots qui remontaient irrépressiblement. Elle avait _peur_. Elle avait peur. C'était la seule pensée qu'elle arrivait à formuler.

Rose s'appuya contre la commode en tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se calme. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais se laisser contrôler par ses sentiments, encore moins par la peur.

Le Grand-Duc finit par se lasser d'attendre et laissa tomber le bout de chaire sur le sol, dont l'arrivée émit un bruit mat et particulièrement écœurant. Rose détourna le regard, nauséeuse. Elle ne se savait pas si fragile.

Elle referma la fenêtre, apposa son dos contre le mur puis prit une décision. Elle irait. Pas parce qu'elle le devait, mais parce qu'elle voulait se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas la lâche que tous s'imaginaient qu'elle était.

Elle quitta la Salle Commune des Gryffondor en trombe, se glissant dans la nébulosité des couloirs, sa baguette fermement tenue en main. Elle fit attention à être parfaitement discrète il ne fallait pas qu'on la trouve ou elle serait condamnée à être enfermée jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle arriva à l'orée de la forêt sans encombre, ce qui était un exploit en effet elle n'avait croisé personne ce qui était vraisemblablement étrange…

Néanmoins elle ne se focalisa pas sur ce détail et continua sa route en slalomant entre les troncs noueux des arbres de la Forêt Interdite – qui portait bien son nom. Elle resta concentrée et cela lui permit d'effacer momentanément le visage qui s'était imprimé dans son esprit : celui de Ryan.

Malgré cela, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne savait pas où elle allait, et qu'elle s'était bêtement perdu. En fin de compte, elle avait fait tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle souhaitait ses émotions avaient bel et bien fini par prendre le contrôle.

Désespérée, elle s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière mais une voix surgissant brusquement l'en empêcha :

— Rose ?

Elle vit une silhouette confondue parmi les ombres s'en extirper, et ressentit un indicible soulagement ainsi qu'un soupçon de déception, qui s'évapora rapidement. Rien qu'un instant, elle avait cru que c'était _lui_ … Mais c'était improbable, car la tonalité de la voix était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus féminin.

— Olivia…

La jeune Auror la prit par les épaules et la regarda avec gravité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point cet endroit est dangereux ? Tonna-t-elle.

Rose grimaça Olivia lui compressait littéralement les épaules. Celle-lui parut s'en rendre compte et s'écarta en soufflant, puis s'excusa d'un chuchotement.

— Allez viens, rentrons. Lui dit-elle en commençant à avancer.

Rose acquiesça. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas le choix, et pour couronner le tout, Ryan n'était pas venu. Ce piège en était un même si le Loup n'était pas présent car cela prouvait qu'il la connaissait assez pour pouvoir facilement la manipuler, et ce fait l'effrayait de plus en plus.

Les cheveux blonds d'Olivia formaient un véritable balancier dans le creux de ses reins, suivant le rythme de ses pas. La jeune rousse ne sut pas combien de temps elles marchèrent, mais elle commença rapidement à fatiguer. De plus, l'aspect sombre de la forêt se renforçait, et au lieu d'être sur le chemin du retour, Rose eut l'impression qu'elles s'y enfonçaient plus profondément.

Ce qui était absurde. N'est-ce pas ? C'était… En vérité non, ça ne l'était pas. La révélation la laissa coite pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

— Olivia ?

— Oui ? Lui répondit immédiatement la jeune femme, sur le qui-vive.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Toi non plus, tu n'as rien à faire ici. A moins que… Commença Rose en maitrisant relativement bien sa voix pour une personne angoissée et sur le point de découvrir la vérité.

Olivia soupira bruyamment et stoppa sa progression, coupant ainsi Rose qui se cogna contre son dos. Elle se tourna vers la rousse en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, une moue désapprobatrice au visage.

— Rose, tu n'aurais pas pu attendre que l'on soit arrivé ? Maintenant, je vais devoir faire ça là, et ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu… Vois-tu, je déteste l'imprévu. Avoua-t-elle en hochant de la tête d'un air convaincu.

Le sang de Rose se glaça dans ses veines et elle serra les poings pour contenir son effroi. Alors elle avait raison. L'aura noire qu'elle distinguait autour d'Olivia… L'aura qui l'avait toujours incité à la détester… Elle prouvait bien qu'Olivia n'était pas là pour protéger Rose mais pour la _tuer_.

Elle allait dégainer sa baguette quand Olivia l'immobilisa d'un geste :

— Attends ! Avant ça, je veux te montrer quelque chose ! Clama-t-elle.

Rose se renfrogna mais obéit à contrecœur, touchant néanmoins son bâton magique caché dans une partie interne de son manteau des doigts pour pouvoir le sortir à tout instant. Son organe vital frappait contre sa cage thoracique avec force, et un bourdonnement sourd emplissait son ouïe tandis qu'Olivia farfouillait dans les poches de sa cape, une expression joyeuse installée sur son faciès.

— Tadam ! Rit-elle en sortant une créature bleue que Rose reconnut immédiatement.

Le lutin de Cornouailles qu'elles avaient croisé au réseau. Que Rose avait défendu alors qu'Olivia fulminait de rage. Il lui manquait une oreille et il n'avait même plus la force de piailler tant la douleur l'habitait. La jeune Weasley revit alors l'instant où le morceau de chair bleu était tombé sur le sol, quand quelques minutes – ou quelques heures ? impossible à déterminer – plus tôt, le hibou était arrivé avec le message où était marqué « Forêt. »

— Tu le reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta Olivia. Je sais, il ne crie pas autant qu'avant… Il n'a pas dû apprécier de perdre une oreille. (Elle le secoua vivement dans le but de le sortir de sa torpeur mais il resta immobile) Franchement, ce n'est même plus amusant…

Sa main forma alors un étau contre le petit corps bleu et elle se mit à le comprimer en souriant à celle qui lui faisait face. Rose réprima un haut-le-cœur et s'avança, terrifiée :

— Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça, relâche-le ! Supplia-t-elle. Je t'en supplie, ne le tue pas ! Il n'a rien fait, ce n'est pas de sa faute, arrête !

Encore ce sentiment… L'impuissance. Assister à ce calvaire, à la poitrine du lutin qui se soulevait dans l'espoir d'avaler rien qu'un peu d'oxygène pour vivre quelques secondes encore, mais ne pouvoir rien faire. Pourquoi ? Toujours la même raison ! La peur.

Cependant cette fois-ci, Rose ne comptait pas se laisser marcher dessus. Elle pointa maladroitement sa baguette sur la femme blonde, qui éclata de rire mais relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait.

— Tu es faible, Rose Weasley. Si faible. Regarde-toi, en train de pleurer comme une enfant. Siffla-t-elle haineusement. Te tuer est tellement simple, en vérité. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Ryan n'est pas venu le faire lui-même, pourquoi il me l'a demandé. Mais oui, pourquoi viendrait-il quand tu n'es rien ?

Elle s'esclaffa de nouveau alors que Rose cligna des yeux, frémissant en entendant le nom de son pire cauchemar.

— Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose, petite. Ta baguette ne t'est d'aucune utilité. Le seul sort que tu pourrais à peu près réussir, c'est un simple « lumos ». Oublie le reste. Tu crois qu'aller dans le temps ne se paye pas ? Tu ne récupéreras pas ta magie avant l'aurore… Ce qui me laisse largement le temps de m'amuser un peu.

— Tu mens… (Murmura-t-elle en essuyant du revers de sa manche les larmes brûlantes qui avait coulé sur ses joues) _Petrificus totalus !_ S'exclama-t-elle ensuite sans laisser le temps à Olivia de rétorquer.

La baguette produisit un petit crachotement ridicule suivit d'une lueur orange puis plus rien. Ahurie, Rose ne voulut pas en croire ses yeux. Sa magie ne pouvait pas l'abandonner maintenant… Surtout pas maintenant !

Olivia se pinça l'arête du nez pour réprimer son fou rire. Le lutin en profita pour s'extirper difficilement de sa geôle et s'enfuir entre les arbres, hystérique et soulagé d'être enfin libéré. L'Auror s'en contrefichait de toute manière, tout ce qui l'intéressait se résumait désormais à la jeune sorcière qui lui faisait face.

Elle s'avança vers une Rose paralysée et n'arrivant plus à faire le moindre mouvement, puis lui arracha l'écharpe qui ceignait son cou, dévoilant la brûlure qu'avait causé Ryan. Elle posa ses doigts dessus, Rose tressaillant légèrement en sentant son contact froid sur sa peau meurtrie.

— Il aurait pu t'achever… Songea Olivia à voix haute. Il a eu pitié de toi, certainement. Tu es quelqu'un qui inspire de la pitié, Rose.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir, monstre » jura-t-elle intérieurement. Elle écrasa brutalement le pied de la blonde qui hurla de rage – beaucoup moins de douleur, au vu de la force physique de Rose – et envoya balader la rousse contre un tronc d'arbre puis se prépara à l'achever.

Oui, se prépara. Car _l'imprévu_ arriva. Une personne se précipita sur une Rose à demi-évanouie, faisant barrage de son corps, absorbant le sort mortel qu'Olivia lui avait lancé. La rousse, sonnée, ne vit pas le visage de son sauveur, mais Olivia si. Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps d'émettre le moindre son qu'elle se retrouva sur le sol, couchée sur le tapis de terre, prise de convulsions.

Rose n'assista pas à sa mort. Elle volait vers d'autres horizons. Un endroit calme et serein où Ryan n'existait pas, où il n'y avait pas de méchants ni de gentils, où bien et mal se confondaient. Jusqu'à son réveil.

La forêt était calme, elle-aussi. Le vacarme qui y avait régné avait disparu, laissant place au silence.

Rose bougea péniblement. Rien de cassé, apparemment. Seule sa tête avait cogné contre le tronc. Elle obliqua lentement celle-ci et le corps d'Olivia apparut dans son champ de vision.

— Qu'est-ce que… Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, paniquée.

— Rose !

Harry Potter jaillit de la noirceur de la nuit. Il se précipita vers elle, inquiet, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au cadavre de l'ancienne Auror.

— Mince. On est arrivé trop tard, pesta-t-il.

— Qu-Quoi ? Balbutia Rose en tentant de faire en sorte que le monde cesse de tanguer.

— Désolée, Rosie… Beaucoup d'entre nous soupçonnait déjà Olivia. On s'est servi de toi comme d'un appât. Mais on ne se doutait pas qu'elle irait aussi loin, et on a perdu votre trace… Sans ce petit être, on ne t'aurait probablement pas retrouvé avant l'aube.

Il désigna le lutin harassé qui se tenait fièrement sur son épaule. Rose le remercia du regard. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de passer la nuit aussi près du corps inerte d'Olivia.

— « On » ? souligna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oui, je suis là aussi. Précisa stoïquement Drago Malefoy en les rejoignant à son tour.

Il n'alla pas directement vers Rose mais se tourna vers Olivia. Il se pencha vers elle pour l'examiner, et pinça ses lèvres en une moue agacée.

— C'est du bon boulot, en tout cas, commenta-t-il, railleur.

— Pas devant Rose ! Le sermonna Harry.

— Je me demande qui a pu faire cela… Sans doute quelqu'un qui cherchait à te protéger, Rose. C'est ça le plus étrange. Continua Drago en ignorant les propos de l'Elu.

Rose hocha de la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait ni la force de parler, ni même celle de penser. C'était comme si elle fonctionnait aux ralenti. Les dernières minutes qu'elle avait passé en compagnie d'Olivia se brouillait dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à démêler ce qu'il s'était passé du rêve qu'elle avait entraperçu.

— Mission réussi, néanmoins. Olivia a été supprimé. Un pion de moins pour Ryan. Il doit s'en mordre les doigts ! Se réjouit Harry en aidant sa nièce à se redresser.

— Mais il va réessayer, n'est-ce pas ? De me tuer… Demanda-t-elle en fixant ensuite l'Auror aux cheveux platines.

Drago hésita avant de répondre sincèrement :

— Oui, sans doute. C'est pour ça que Scorpius et toi partez dès demain.

* * *

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent 3 Je sais que vous n'êtes pas beaucoup mais vos review me font toujours plaisir ! Le chapitre 10 est en écriture, tout comme un OS que j'ai bientôt terminé...**


	11. OS (partie 1)

_Hello everybody ! Me voilà de retour pour la première partie d'un OS sur Estel Zabini ! (et James Potter, vous l'aurez compris) Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis !_

* * *

 **OS (partie 1) : Entre Passé et Présent**

- _Présent_ -

La jeune fille sentit le liquide s'infiltrer insidieusement dans ses poumons. Elle avait beau chercher vainement l'oxygène nécessaire à sa survie, la force qui la maintenait fermement sous l'eau empêchait ses tentatives de fonctionner. Elle se débattit, au début avec acharnement ensuite avec la force du désespoir, puis réalisa rapidement que chaque effort était inutile. Elle ne possédait pas assez de puissance dans ses muscles. Pas assez de motivation. Ses derniers espoirs s'écroulèrent, et vint une certitude : elle allait mourir, là, maintenant.

La pression sur sa tête lâcha soudainement cependant il était déjà trop tard. Elle étouffait, sentait l'eau s'insinuer dans sa gorge, lui retirer peu à peu la vie. Sa vue s'assombrit, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent désagréablement. Elle adressa une dernière pensée à ses parents, à son petit-frère, et se laissa porter par l'eau verte du lac qui l'engloutit dans ses profondeurs obscures.

« _Je suis désolée… Mais il était peut-être temps pour moi d'abandonner_. »

- _Passé_ -

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Très bonne question. Tout commençait par la guerre entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, évidemment.

Ou plutôt : tout commençait par ce jour où elle s'était assis sur cette chaise, où le Choixpeau avait effleuré sa petite tête brune et avait décidé qu'elle irait à Serpentard, la maison des lâches et des persécutés.

Estel n'avait pas refusé. Elle avait juste accepté ce qu'elle était et ce qui l'accompagnait les premières années furent sans doute les plus dures. Déjà car elle était une Zabini, et que ce nom n'était pas inconnu chez les autres maisons. Ensuite parce qu'elle était jeune, faible. Un être craintif qui pouvait se briser à la moindre éraflure.

Les mots que lui lançaient les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle étaient des poignards qu'on lui enfonçait entre les côtes leurs coups n'en étaient pas moins douloureux. Il lui arrivait de retrouver ses affaires éparpillées dans un couloir, les parchemins brûlés. Un dur travail qu'elle devait péniblement recommencer. Chaque jour était un défi à relever, une mission qu'elle avait hâte d'achever. Chaque jour recommençait avec la même rengaine, la même peur. Une routine immuable, effrayante. Elle rasait les murs, tachait de baisser le regard pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

Heureusement, elle eût la chance d'être accepté par la petite communauté de Serpentard. Se terrant à l'abri de leur Salle Commune, n'en sortant que lorsque c'était nécessaire – ils se relayaient pour aller chercher les livres nécessaires à leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque, en espérant ne pas croiser leurs bourreaux en chemin – ils demeuraient méfiants mais soudés. Leur confiance s'obtenait difficilement, certes, néanmoins lorsqu'ils l'accordaient, elle restait éternelle.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle pouvait compter sur leur amitié, sur leur soutien infaillible.

Parmi eux il y avait une jeune fille avec qui elle s'était liée plus qu'avec les autres. Elle s'appelait Danaé. C'était une élève studieuse, rigolote, et dont les joues joufflues et rouges auraient bien mieux convenu à Poufsouffle, songeait-elle souvent.

Cependant lorsqu'on creusait plus du côté de sa personnalité, on comprenait facilement pourquoi Serpentard lui avait été attribué : son ambition démesurée et sa ruse carnassière en faisait une personne plutôt connue des verts-et-argents. C'était, de plus, l'une des seules qui se permettaient de répondre aux Gryffondor.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on doit se battre avec eux, murmurait-elle souvent à Estel, d'un ton maussade, après une joute verbale acharnée contre les Gryffondor où elle en ressortait lasse.

Et son amie restait muette, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à l'incident. Tout changea, ce jour-là. A commencer par Danaé. D'ordinaire joyeuse et dynamique, elle se renferma et perdit son sourire. Elle qui était l'âme de Serpentard, elle en devint sa noirceur la plus profonde. Oui, à partir de ce jour-là, sa haine contre les Gryffondor naquit et durant les années qui suivirent, elle ne fit que l'alimenter toujours plus. S'éloignant ainsi de sa famille, de ses amis. D'Estel.

Elles allaient à la bibliothèque chercher les livres nécessaires aux devoirs des Serpentard – c'était leur tour d'accomplir cette besogne – quand un groupe de Gryffondor se placèrent devant elles dans le but de leur couper le chemin.

— Bah alors les filles, ricana l'un d'entre eux, on s'aventure à une pareille heure en dehors de la grotte ?

Estel parcourut la ligue du regard la plupart avait l'âge de Danaé, des sixièmes années, mais certains semblaient beaucoup plus jeune. Les entrainaient-ils dans leur vengeance absurde ? Ça, Estel ne voulait pas le savoir. Chacun avait le choix, après tout. Et elle détestait inconsciemment tous ceux qui faisait partit de ce groupe.

Soudain un cri retentit à côté d'elle et elle se tourna vivement vers sa source Danaé avait été sauvagement attrapée par les cheveux.

— Aah, les Serpentard ne s'améliorent vraiment pas en qualité, commenta celui qui la tenait fermement par ses mèches blondes en relevant son visage vers lui. Regardez-moi cette face. Franchement, ça fait peur à voir.

Pour tout réponse, Danaé eut l'audace de lui cracher dessus. Aussitôt, les traits du Gryffondor se crispèrent de colère mais tout autant d'une euphorie effrayante.

— Nous devrions t'arranger ce visage, tu ne crois pas ? Susurra-t-il en essuyant la salive qui coulait le long de sa joue à l'aide de sa manche. Quand nous en aurons fini avec toi, tu nous remercieras…

Les membres de sa bande émirent des sifflements d'approbation tandis que Danaé se débattait fougueusement mais vainement de l'étreinte douloureuse du Gryffondor. Son expression passa d'hargneuse à désespérée quand elle croisa le regard d'Estel qui, tétanisée, n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement.

— Estel ! Va-t'en ! Vas prévenir quelqu'un ! Lui hurla-t-elle brusquement, ce qui eut le mérite de sortir la jeune fille de sa torpeur.

Trop tard cependant pour qu'elle ait le temps d'agir. Déjà trois Gryffondor se rassemblaient autour d'elle pour la maintenir par les bras.

— Tt tt tt, petite graine de Mangemort. Ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi facilement. Fuir cela vous correspond bien, à vous, les lâches de Serpentard. Ricana le chef du groupe, celui qui tirait Danaé par les cheveux.

— _Vous_ êtes les lâches, à vous en prendre à des personnes moins nombreuses que vous. Persifla, méprisante, Danaé.

Le Gryffondor décida que répliquer par les mots serait bien au-dessus de son intelligence et arracha brusquement quelques cheveux blonds à Danaé en la projetant sur le sol. Le cri que poussa la jeune fille se répercuta contre les murs, et l'atmosphère devint soudainement tendu. Danaé se replia en se tenant la tête, Estel, pétrifiée, observait la scène impuissante, tandis que le Gryffondor hésitait : tout dépendrait de ce qu'il ferait maintenant.

Car oui, s'il continuait, il savait que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques.

Mais Danaé releva les yeux. Lui lança un regard qui lui renvoya toute la pitié qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Ses lèvres s'ourlèrent d'une grimace haineuse. Ses amis retenaient leur souffle en attendant de voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

Estel se rendit compte qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour sauver Danaé du Gryffondor qui s'approchait d'elle à pas déterminé tandis qu'elle reculait maladroitement, s'écorchant les mains sur le sol de pierre.

Alors elle se tourna vers ses geôliers, qui l'empêchaient de secourir son amie, et leur lança un regard larmoyant :

— Je vous en supplie… Souffla-t-elle. Laissez-moi aller chercher de l'aide et partez… Personne ne saura que vous étiez là, je le promets…

Elle comptait sur la présence des plus jeunes pour influencer les plus âgés l'un d'entre eux sembla même hésiter. Il était dans le même état horrifié qu'elle, elle put le lire dans ses prunelles glacées par l'effroi. Néanmoins lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, il détourna immédiatement les siens, honteux. Estel sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir : pourquoi personne ne voulait l'aider ?

— Sale Serpent, tu penses pouvoir nous duper ? Gronda, menaçante, la jeune femme qui enfonçait ses ongles dans la chaire de son bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Jamais aucun d'entre nous ne vous aidera. _Jamais_ ! Vous n'êtes que des ordures qui méritez largement le châtiment que nous vous réservons…

Estel sentit les larmes monter à la bordure de ses yeux. Elle allait craquer. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, elle. Elle n'avait tué ou blessé personne. Elle avait toujours respecté les consignes données par son père – ne pas mettre le coude sur la table, ne pas dire de gros mots, être poli et gentille avec les autres – et avait tenté de suivre le bon chemin en travaillant pour réussir.

Mais c'était trop. L'acharnement dont les Serpentard faisait l'objet était tout simplement bien trop étouffant pour une jeune fille de son âge. Confrontée à des actes que même ceux qui les commettaient ne pouvaient pas justifier raisonnablement, elle se sentit profondément inutile et misérable.

— Arrêtez ! Hurla-t-elle, oubliant son sang-froid légendaire, et se laissant couler dans la détresse.

De toute manière c'était trop tard : le Gryffondor avait fait son choix, poussé par les acclamations exaltées de ses camarades, et un sourire satisfait, provenant de la jouissance qu'il ressentait devant la peur de la Serpentard à terre, fleurit sur ses lèvres.

— Vous paierez pour eux, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers Danaé.

…

 _Infirmerie de Poudlard._

Estel laissa retomber sa tête sur le coussin, épuisée, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Les derniers jours avaient été de la pure torture. Un semblant de révolte avait grondé chez les Serpentard l'acte commis envers Danaé n'avait laissé personne insensible. Même les Gryffondor paraissaient se calmer, attendant patiemment que l'affaire se tasse. Il fallait dire que celui qui les guidait dans leur haine, celui qui avait profondément blessé Danaé, avait été exclu définitivement de Poudlard. Il avait même été question de lui retirer sa baguette pour usage de violence, mais pour cela il faudrait qu'une Assemblée de Sorciers en prenne la décision.

Estel espérait de tout cœur que ce malade ne serait plus jamais en mesure d'utiliser la magie contre qui que ce soit.

Les autres de la bande avaient été sévèrement punis. Cependant c'était loin d'être suffisant. Les sanctions n'effaceraient jamais ce qu'il était advenu cette après-midi-là. Estel ferma ses paupières, réprimant les images que lui assaillaient l'esprit. Elle voulait à tout prix les effacer. Revenir dans le temps. Faire en sorte que ce ne soit jamais arrivé…

Elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut des bruits de voix qui la réveillèrent. Des chuchotements censés être discrets mais qui la tirèrent sans peine du sommeil lourd, presque comateux, dans lequel elle avait plongé. Elle se redressa doucement, sans faire de bruit, et écarta les rideaux blancs qui lui cachaient la vue.

Son cœur cessa soudainement de battre. Un Gryffondor. C'était un Gryffondor et il se penchait vers le corps inerte de Danaé, lui chuchotait quelque chose. Elle se souvint de lui le souvenir lui arracha une grimace, si vivace et douloureux qu'elle ne chercha pas à l'effacer directement. C'était celui qu'elle avait supplié du regard mais qui l'avait ignoré.

Elle sentit ses veines bouillir de haine et de colère. Que faisait-il là, ce lâche ? Lui avait-on demandé de finir le travail pour compléter sa formation de parfait Gryffondor ?

— Approche-toi d'elle et je hurle, le prévint-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Il sursauta immédiatement et s'éloigna comme si on l'avait brulé, pour se tourner vers elle, surpris.

— Je… Commença-t-il, penaud, en fixant ses chaussures pour ne pas avoir à croiser ses yeux flamboyants.

Elle remit le rideau blanc en place avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres : il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais n'avait même pas le courage de la regarder en face ?

Le rideau s'ouvrit soudainement et elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée. Sa main se posa instinctivement sur sa baguette qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Ses amis Serpentard la lui avaient apportée : elle ne l'avait pas sur elle au moment de l'accident, tout comme Danaé.

Le Gryffondor se tenait devant elle, droit comme un i, son corps longiligne tendu par l'angoisse. Il jeta quelques coups d'œil aux alentours, comme pour vérifier si personne ne le voyait, puis reporta son regard sur elle. Elle fut surprise d'apercevoir une lueur de détermination dans ses prunelles autrefois seulement remplies de crainte.

— Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

— C'est un peu tard, répondit-elle platoniquement en délaissant sa baguette il n'était pas dangereux, elle le comprenait maintenant.

— Je sais… Je sais que mes excuses ne serviront strictement à rien, qu'elles ne feront pas changer les évènements. Je… Je voulais t'aider, vous aider. Mais j'avais… j'ai…

— Peur ? Est-ce que tu as peur ? Si c'est le cas, alors tu comprends parfaitement ce que nous endurons chaque jour, n'est-ce pas ? Mais toi, de quoi pourrais-tu avoir peur ? Des autres ? Des Gryffondor ? Des Serpentard ? Ou de ce que tu pourrais découvrir sur toi-même ?

Stupéfait, il la regarda, bouche-bée. Puis son visage s'assombrit. Elle ricana :

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant. Tu avais bien raison sur un point : tes excuses ne changeront rien.

Il acquiesça, et ferma le rideau. Estel sentit son organe vital retomber lourdement dans sa poitrine, et une immense tristesse la submergea. Pour une fois qu'un Gryffondor faisait le premier pas, elle le rejetait violemment.

Parce qu'au fond, cela avait changé quelque chose. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'aucun Gryffondor n'avait jamais fait d'excuses aux Serpentard. Or, lui, avait eu le courage de s'abaisser à un tel acte. Peut-être était-il plus Gryffondorien que les autres, après tout.

Elle rit intérieurement. Avait-il seulement pensé les mots qu'il avait prononcés ? Elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir le croire. Alors elle décida d'oublier. C'était plus facile, tout simplement.

…

Un mois après que Danaé fut sorti à son tour de son état endormi, Poudlard se remit enfin à fonctionner « normalement ». C'est-à-dire : Serpentard persécutés, Gryffondor et Serdaigle en bourreaux et Poufsouffle léthargiques. Seules Estel et son amie blonde étaient consciencieusement évitées même si c'était une question de temps concernant Estel. Cependant, Danaé serait certainement tranquille le reste de sa scolarité.

En effet, la balafre qui s'étendait sur sa joue droite, la défigurant entièrement, et son expression morne rappelaient constamment aux Gryffondor leur indicible cruauté, si bien qu'ils l'évitaient avec ardeur. Les rouge-et-or n'avaient pas envie de se confronter à la vérité qu'elle personnifiait parfaitement : ils étaient allés trop loin. Et ça, personne ne pouvait le nier.

Quelques mesures restrictives furent prises pour éviter le harcèlement quotidien des Serpent mais autant dire qu'elles étaient quasiment inutiles. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux comparés aux deux autres maisons qui leur faisaient face pour les défier.

Danaé vivait désormais dans le passé. C'était comme si son existence s'était arrêté dès le moment où la baguette du Gryffondor avait parcouru sa joue d'une longue trainée. Elle n'était plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres, qui enflait toujours plus de noirceur, malgré la présence bienveillante mais vaine d'Estel.

Celle-ci se retrouvait donc le plus souvent seule dans les couloirs de Poudlard en dehors des horaires de cours, Danaé refusant de sortir hors de leur Salle Commune – si ce n'est hors des dortoirs.

Un jour, cela lui fut fatal : un Gryffondor lui arracha ses manuscrits des mains alors qu'elle était en chemin pour Serpentard. L'un d'entre eux contenait son devoir de potion qu'elle venait de terminer et qu'elle devait rendre pour le lendemain. Neuf pages manuscrites emportées par le Lion qui ricana de sa « bêtise ». Abattue, Estel se résigna à avoir une mauvaise note à ce devoir. Elle avait pu récupérer ses livres, mais ils avaient gardé son travail.

— Pourquoi ne pas aller en parler à MacGonagall ? Lui proposa Ludovic, un Serpentard à lunettes lors du repas à la Grande Salle.

Estel haussa les épaules.

— A quoi est-ce que ça servirait, à part encore plus d'acharnement ? Je parie qu'ils ont détruit mes copies…

En effet, elle les retrouva le soir-même dans les toilettes des filles, totalement imbibés d'eau. L'encre avait été pratiquement effacé. Le seul geste qu'elle eut à leur encontre fut de tirer la chasse d'eau et de regarder le papier être emporté dans un tourbillon.

Le jour où elle devait rendre ce devoir, la jeune fille se sentit profondément accablée. Le professeur ne lui pardonnerait jamais un autre « retard ». Sa moyenne allait forcément en pâtir… Et c'était exactement ce que souhaitait les Gryffondor. Elle n'avait même pas eu la foi de travailler la nuit pour remplir quelques parchemins, comme elle le faisait auparavant quand elle se trouvait dans ce genre de situation.

Le matin-même, elle tourna longuement la bouillie de cornflakes qui se trouvait en face d'elle au petit déjeuner. Elle était incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit après la nuit éprouvante qu'elle avait passée : il lui avait été impossible de s'endormir et impossible de travailler, pourtant. Soudainement, une enveloppe tomba lourdement sur la table, l'interrompant dans ses mornes pensées.

Son nom était soigneusement inscrit dessus, d'une écriture vive, tout en angles durs, une écriture qui lui était parfaitement inconnue. Intriguée, elle s'en saisit, légèrement fébrile. C'était sans doute une blague des Gryffondor… Elle décacheta le sceau rouge sang, ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe et en sortit une liasse de feuilles.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre et pousser un hoquet de stupeur. Son devoir de potion, intact. Comment était-ce possible ? Seul un sort de doublage aurait pu faire cela, et la plupart était compliqué à exécuter ! Elle rangea le plus rapidement possible son devoir tout en jetant des regards aux alentours, comme si dès que ses yeux se seraient posés sur la personne qui avait commis cela, elle saurait exactement son identité et pourquoi elle l'avait aidé.

Malheureusement, vint le cours de potion sans qu'elle n'ait aucun indice sur la provenance de ce devoir. De plus c'était – comme par hasard – un cours en commun avec les Gryffondor qu'ils avaient justement ce jour-là.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et le professeur haussa un sourcil en découvrant l'emplacement vide d'un de ses élèves.

— Où se trouve Mr Potter ?

— Il doit encore dormir ! Rit un de ses camarades. Il a passé une nuit blanche.

— J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor, répliqua sèchement le professeur. Être absent pour une telle raison est inadmissible.

Les étudiants de la maison du Lion se renfrognèrent, mécontents, et peu habitués à recevoir des sanctions. Mais aucun n'osa répliquer le professeur était bien trop imposant pour qu'ils tentent d'être audacieux en face de lui.

Le cours allait débuter, le professeur nommant les binômes – il essayait de faire cohabiter Gryffondor et Serpentard, ce qui était un gros défi mais fonctionnait plutôt bien tant qu'il gardait les yeux sur eux – quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Estel sursauta et se retourna elle découvrit un jeune homme brun essoufflé qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaitre. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

— Mr Potter, vous voilà. Vous irez avec Miss Zabini qui vous expliquera la potion à faire. La prochaine fois, je ne vous autoriserai pas à entrer, est-ce compris ? Le prévint-il.

 _Lui_ ? _Le_ James Potter ? Le fils d'Harry Potter, l'Elu, était en vérité un _lâche_ ? Comment, alors qu'elle partageait ce cours avec lui depuis le début de l'année, n'avait-elle pu le deviner ?

Eberluée, Estel n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Ce fut lorsqu'elle remarqua que James et l'instituteur lui lançaient tous deux un regard insistant qu'elle comprit qu'elle devait bouger.

Lentement, elle s'extirpa de la torpeur dans laquelle la surprise l'avait plongé et rejoignit son binôme à la table qui leur avait été désigné.

— Euh… Salut. Marmonna le jeune homme.

Est-ce qu'il s'adressait à elle ? Perplexe, Estel pinça les lèvres. Il était vraisemblablement la dernière personne à qui elle voulait adresser la parole.

— Je préférerais qu'on ne discute pas, s'il te plait, lui avoua-t-elle froidement.

Il acquiesça en esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

— Le problème, c'est qu'on doit faire cette potion ensemble. Sans communication, ça me semble plus que compromis. Riposta-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard lourd de sens, mais se reprit rapidement : de toute manière il avait raison, elle ne pouvait échapper à la conversation.

Le professeur tapa dans ses mains, les ramenant à l'ordre.

— Je vais ramasser les parchemins que je vous avais demandé pour aujourd'hui.

Estel sentit une boule gonfler dans sa jugulaire : que faire ? Les feuilles qu'elle avait reçues pouvaient très bien être un traquenard. Les mots changeraient certainement dès que le professeur les aurait en main propre et alors elle passerait pour une idiote. De plus, si quelqu'un avait voulu l'aider, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas venu lui donner cela lui-même ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as pas tes devoirs ? La questionna James en haussant un sourcil surpris.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Rétorqua-t-elle, ce qui lui cloua immédiatement le bec.

Tant pis : elle tenterait sa chance. Elle sortit d'une main tremblante le devoir, n'oublia pas d'y inscrire son nom sous l'attention curieuse de James, puis le tendit à l'instituteur qui passait justement par là.

Elle jeta un bref regard aux alentours mais aucun Gryffondor ne semblait l'observer. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas très discrets lorsqu'ils commettaient un délit ils adoraient s'en vanter. En tout logique, l'un d'entre eux aurait dû lui envoyer un sourire moqueur, ou même rien qu'un sourire goguenard et elle lui aurait attribué le paquet qu'elle avait reçu la matinée. Mais rien. Si bien que cela en devint inquiétant.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas un Gryffondor, en fin de compte…

La fin du cours arriva rapidement, à son plus grand soulagement. Cela n'avait jamais été aussi éprouvant pour elle d'être dure avec un Gryffondor alors que lui tentait d'être aimable. Néanmoins elle avait une bonne excuse de ne pas accepter cette amabilité : elle n'avait pas besoin de sa _pitié_.

— Miss Zabini ? Restez ici, je dois vous parler. L'appela le professeur alors que tous quittaient déjà la salle.

Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale et s'approcha résolument du bureau de l'homme. Elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole mais rien ne vint. Il fixait obstinément un point derrière elle, le visage crispé. Quand il se racla la gorge, elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la pièce.

Elle obliqua et ses yeux tombèrent sur James Potter. Paraissant se rendre compte qu'il gênait, il ouvrit la bouche pour servir son excuse :

— Je dois aussi vous parler, monsieur. C'est important.

Le professeur soupira, mais se détendit en offrant cette fois son attention à la jeune fille.

— J'ai commencé à lire votre devoir, Miss Zabini. Quelques mots m'ont semblé bancals, cela ne vous ressemble guère. De plus, je vous prie de ne pas me prendre pour un idiot : j'ai bien remarqué que vos copies n'étaient pas les originales. Alors la question que je vous pose est : pourquoi ?

Estel rougit. Derrière, elle entendit James maugréer quelque chose, son pied battant le rythme sur le sol. Il était impatient, et elle était irritée par son comportement. Pourquoi était-il resté, d'abord ? Il aurait pu quitter la pièce et attendre qu'ils en aient fini ! Mais non, il avait préféré être ici pour assister à son humiliation.

— Je suis désolée, monsieur. J-Je… j'ai… Et…

Elle cherchait vainement ses mots tout en sachant que dès qu'ils sortiraient, elle ne s'embourberait que plus dans de fausses explications.

L'homme soupira, laissant son dos se reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise puis sonda de ses yeux perçants le visage rougi de son élève.

— Je passe pour cette fois, Miss Zabini. Mais c'est la dernière. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous retirer des points, ne sachant pas si vous avez triché ou non.

Elle hocha de la tête, le cœur lourd. Le devoir était bon, mais quelqu'un avait remplacé des mots. Sans doute pour qu'elle n'ait pas les mêmes notes qu'auparavant.

Le cœur gros, elle quitta la salle tout en lançant un dernier regard à James qui s'avançait, déterminé, vers le professeur. Puis elle le perdit de vue en s'éloignant, se morigénant : elle ne se souciait absolument pas de lui, après tout.

…

 _3 jours plus tard._

— Je vous rends vos copies, sachez que j'ai été très déçu par certaines ! Votre travail manque de qualité jeunes gens, il faut absolument vous reprendre.

Des exclamations dégoutées provenant des Gryffondor principalement retentirent dans la salle de potion, Estel elle-même sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine dans l'attente de cette note maudite. A côté d'elle, plus exactement à sa droite, James se trémoussait sur son siège en lançant des sourires victorieux à ses amis.

Sourires qui s'estompèrent à la vitesse d'un vif d'or quand le professeur posa son parchemin sur leur table. A la grande surprise d'Estel, James ne parut pas plus désappointé que cela par ce qu'il y découvrit. Il échangea même un regard avec le professeur qui hocha de la tête, comme approbateur, puis continua sa distribution. Intriguée, Estel ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à la feuille de James.

Ce n'était sûrement pas un devoir de potion, conclut-elle définitivement, quelque peu surprise. Il n'y avait même pas de notation de la part de leur instituteur.

James dissimula soudainement son écrit en remarquant qu'elle y avait glissé un œil curieux. Honteuse de s'être fait prise en flagrant délit, elle arbora une mine condescendante, haussant un sourcil et détournant le regard, agacée. Elle poursuivait néanmoins son interrogation au sujet de cette drôle de copie que James rangeait soigneusement dans son sac lorsque le professeur lui tendit la sienne, qu'elle attrapa d'une main hésitante.

— La meilleure note, Miss Zabini. Félicitation.

Bouche-bée, le bras toujours levé, elle contempla l'homme regagner sa place initiale avec étonnement. Ne lui avait-il pourtant pas dit qu'il lui retirait des points ?

— Zabini, ton bras me déconcentre. Je sais parfaitement que tu essayes de te muscler, mais _s'il te plait_ , fais ça ailleurs qu'en potion ! Soupira, moqueur, James Potter.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, sortant de sa torpeur, n'arrivant pas à comprendre. Quelque chose avait dû faire changer l'instituteur d'avis. Qui ou quoi que ce soit, elle le remerciait profondément d'avoir ainsi humilié les Gryffondor : ils avaient, pour une fois, raté leur coup.

L'enthousiasme de James fini cependant par doucher sa propre gaieté. Comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait-il se permettre d'être aussi heureux ? C'était à la fois irritant et à la fois inquiétant. Décidément, il était un cas bien à part.

…

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

L'odeur de transpiration emplit les narines d'Estel quand elle pénétra dans les vestiaires destinés aux Serpentard. Ils étaient tous là, assis fièrement sur les bancs bordant les murs de la pièce, une férocité peu commune s'étant imprimés sur leur visage.

La capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, Ella, se leva en la voyant arriver.

— Estel ! S'exclama-t-elle, rassurée.

— Désolée pour mon retard, j'étais… occupée.

Retenue aurait mieux convenu. Retenue, comme d'habitude, par James Potter – ce type ne la lâcherait jamais, elle en était certaine – qui l'avait supplié de lui donner la recette du Felix Felicis qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié d'écrire en cours. Estel lui avait sèchement rétorquer qu'il pouvait très bien demander à ses amis, ou tout simplement lire des bouquins, que ce n'était de toute manière vraiment pas le moment et s'était rapidement enfui.

Ce petit idiot, dès qu'une occasion se présentait de lui adresser la parole, il s'en saisissait avec une rapidité imparable ! Pourtant, il n'agissait pas de la même manière dès qu'un Lion se trouvait dans les parages, et cela, Estel l'avait parfaitement saisi. C'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait être associé avec lui d'aucune manière.

 _Aucune_.

— Bien, n'oubliez pas, les Gryffondor ne vous feront pas de concession lors de ce match. Ils vont être cruels, sans compassion, n'hésiterons pas à user de leur lâcheté pour vous blesser. Mais j'imagine que je ne vous apprends rien.

Les membres hochèrent vivement de la tête, certains émettant des grognements de mécontentement, et Estel lut dans leurs yeux la flamme de la rébellion. Elle la connaissait bien, cette flamme. Elle la découvrait au même endroit à chaque minute précédant un match de Quidditch elle n'était plus présente à la fin, remplacée par l'amertume et l'humiliation.

Les Serpentard voulaient gagner, ils faisaient _tout_ pour gagner. Leur fougue n'avait d'égal que la médiocrité de leur balais, que les huées dont ils étaient les victimes, que les projectiles qu'ils recevaient parfois, interrompant ainsi la rencontre entre la colère de deux maisons ennemies.

Mais malgré cela, cette flamme revenait inlassablement, l'exaltation des verts-et-argent ne cessant de renaitre tel le phénix revit d'entre ses cendres.

— Je vous en prie, soyez prudents. Le dernier match a dû être annulé et je pense qu'ils vont chercher à se défouler aujourd'hui. N'entrez pas dans leur jeu. Leur conseilla-t-elle comme elle le pouvait, comme le dictait son nouveau rôle de Représentante fraichement acquis, mais aussi la fraternité qui les unissait tous.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Estel. Notre souhait n'est pas de mourir. Intervint Ludovic.

Le groupe s'échangea un maigre sourire, et la jeune femme décida de leur remonter le moral :

— Ecrasez-les. Pas par les points, pas par la victoire. Montrez-leur que les Serpents se relèveront inexorablement, et que si les chênes résistent jusqu'à leur point de rupture face au vent, les roseaux, eux, ploient, courbent pour finalement vaincre la tempête et se redresser, triomphants.

Estel s'installa dans la loge en hauteur, surplombant le terrain vert de Quidditch, parmi les autres Serpentard, contemplant avec inquiétude le ciel couvert de nuages. Ceux-ci recouvraient le terrain comme un globe, et la pluie couvait l'horizon de son parfum orageux.

Le constat n'allait pas en faveur des Serpentard. Elle se morigéna rien n'allait en faveur de sa maison, de toute façon. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être défaitiste. En tant que Représentante – auparavant, on appelait cela des Préfets, mais le statut avait changé concernant la situation compliquée des Serpentard qui avaient désormais le droit à leur propre Représentant, tandis que les maisons avaient les Préfets habituels – elle se devait d'être positive, de montrer l'exemple. Elle avait peut-être acquis ce rôle par un pur hasard, son prédécesseur ayant subitement quitté l'école en raison d'un déménagement soudain en France, mais elle se devait de le respecter, pour sa maison.

Sa deuxième famille.

L'arrivée des deux équipes la tirèrent de ses pensées, tandis qu'autour d'elle les Serpentard se levaient, acclamant ceux qui les représentaient. Estel suivit le mouvement, apposant ses mains en cône autour de sa bouche et criant des encouragements, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ne venait-elle pas d'apercevoir un rayon de Soleil percer la masse importante de nuages ?

Le match commença dès que le coup de sifflet fut prononcé. Les paroles du Poufsouffle chargé de commenter – il avait été choisi pour son impartialité – retentirent dans tout le terrain présentant rapidement les quelques joueurs, et promettant que ce serait un évènement plus qu'intéressant.

De sa place, Estel suivait, concentrée, les passes que se faisaient les Gryffondor ayant récupéré le souaffle elle aperçut la silhouette familière de James Potter se tenir non loin, une batte en main, protégeant ses coéquipiers d'un quelconque cognard agressif.

Elle détourna son attention de lui pour se focaliser sur Ella qui venait de reprendre la balle rouge sous les explosions enthousiastes des membres verts-et-argent.

« 20 points pour Serpentard ! » S'exclama le Poufsouffle, exalté par l'ardeur du match, quand Ella eut réussi à marquer, soutenue par ses camarades et devant l'impuissance de leurs adversaires ébahis. « On dirait bien que Serpentard reprend de la graine, les amis ! ça s'annonce mal pour les Gryffondor. »

Le reste du match continua ainsi, sans qu'on n'eut aperçut le vif d'or plus d'une fois avant qu'il n'eut rapidement disparu. Les Serpentard menaient la danse, s'emparant du souaffle avec agilité pour marquer toujours plus, l'écart s'élargissant entre eux et les Lions.

Ce qui finit par les agacer. _Profondément_.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser une bande de Serpent les battre, les _humilier_. Estel comprit rapidement que la victoire espérée ne serait pas obtenue si facilement…

Ludovic se dirigeait droit vers les buts quand elle s'aperçut, le souffle coupé, que le deuxième batteur de Gryffondor le visait volontairement alors qu'aucun batteur de leur camp ne le protégeait Ludovic allait forcément se faire abattre !

Elle se leva brusquement, paniquée, sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres Serpentard qui n'avaient pas encore remarqué la situation.

— Ludovic ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces, vainement cependant, le jeune homme étant trop loin pour l'entendre.

Au contraire le batteur, lui, le put. La cible changea soudainement. Il leva son bras armé, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait d'un regard mesquin la jeune femme.

Le cognard se dirigea droit vers les gradins, en direction des Serpentard.


	12. OS (partie 2)

Je m'excuse encore de mes trop longues absences. J'espère que la fin de l'OS vous plaira ! Merci si vous me suivez encore 3

Ah, le chapitre 10 est terminé et en relecture, et j'ai commencé les chapitres 11 et 12 !

* * *

OS (partie 2) : Entre Passé et Présent

Des hoquets de stupeur retentirent, tandis que les cris des Serpentard effrayés tentaient de se créer un passage vers la sortie. Estel resta bêtement plantée debout, paralysée par la peur. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux en voyant la collision approcher, serrant les poings pour maitriser ses tremblements.

Mais rien ne vint.

Elle osa enfin lever une paupière en percevant un grognement de douleur.

— Par les caleçons de Merlin, entendit-elle jurer, venant de la silhouette placée juste à l'endroit où l'impact aurait dû se produire. Qu'est-ce que ça fait mal !

Les yeux écarquillés, la respiration bloquée dans la jugulaire, elle vit James, sur son balai, tenir son bras ayant un angle plus qu'étrange, dont le tissu de la manche était déchiqueté et où on apercevait très nettement une tâche pourpre s'épanouir telle une rosace ensanglantée. Elle plaqua une main horrifiée contre sa bouche en comprenant. Le cognard lui avait certainement fracassé le bras.

Il les avait protégés. Lui, James Potter. Un Gryffondor ! Elle n'arrivait pas y croire.

— Oh Merlin… Murmura-t-elle en s'approchant, priant pour qu'il ne bouge pas et qu'elle puisse se saisir de lui pour le ramener sur un sol stable.

Malheureusement, la douleur étant trop forte pour qu'il la supporte plus longtemps, il s'évanouit non sans lui avoir glissé un petit rictus ironique avant, se laissant emporter par la gravité terrestre qui s'appliquait indubitablement sur son corps. Il fut suivi de près par son balai ne pouvant rester dans les airs bien longtemps sans propriétaire.

— JAMES ! Hurla Estel en s'appuyant contre la rambarde du gradin, tentant d'apercevoir la masse inerte du jeune homme, son cri transperçant le silence étouffant qui régnait désormais sur l'endroit.

Des murmures horrifiés parcoururent le terrain de Quidditch, interrompus par un professeur jetant un sort censé rattraper James.

Le souffle coupé, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension et la terreur, elle fit volte-face et se fraya un chemin parmi les Serpentard enfin calmes mais stupéfaits par ce qu'il venait de se passer sous leurs yeux. Elle dévala les marches jusqu'à fouler l'herbe, parcourant les derniers mètres du terrain vert de Quidditch qui la séparait de la silhouette de James. Des professeurs s'étaient déjà rassemblés autour de lui ainsi que l'équipe de Gryffondor complète, formant une barrière protectrice qui l'empêcha de trop s'approcher. Les Serpentard atterrirent à leur tour près d'elle, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, trop choquée.

— Estel ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es livide. S'alarma Ella, posant une main compatissante sur son épaule qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Si elle continuait d'agir ainsi, les Serpentard se méfieraient d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, encore moins en tant que Représentante.

— Excusez-moi. J'ai vraiment eu peur que ce cognard ne nous atteigne… Murmura-t-elle en détournant son regard de James qu'elle avait réussi à entrapercevoir.

Merlin, faites qu'il aille bien.

Ce serait son secret. Personne ne devait le savoir.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'une Serpentard, Estel Zabini, s'inquiétait pour un de ceux qui avait été son bourreau, un des Gryffondor les plus influents, James Potter…

…

Estel sentit un nœud d'angoisse se former dans sa jugulaire, l'empêchant de respirer naturellement. Elle serra ses mains puis consentit enfin à les délier pour poser la première sur la poignée.

Allez Estel, ouvre cette fichue porte ! S'encouragea-t-elle vainement, désespérée.

Pour la énième fois, elle renonça, bien trop effrayée par la perspective de se retrouver face à James Potter.

En vérité, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner que la porte s'ouvrit à sa place, laissant sortir un groupe de Gryffondor, sûrement des proches du blessé. Le silence se fit dès l'instant où ils la virent. Elle se pétrifia, baissant instantanément la tête dans un geste de docilité écœurante.

Aucune remarque ne vint et ils la dépassèrent dédaigneusement sans chercher à connaitre la raison de sa présence. Elle attendit qu'ils aient disparu au tournant d'un couloir pour faire volte-face vers le battant qui se refermait lentement dans un grincement inquiétant, comme s'il l'invitait à pénétrer rapidement dans son antre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle entra, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

L'infirmerie semblait vide, excepté le lit entouré de fins rideaux blanc, dissimulant certainement à la vue curieuse de quelques élèves de Poudlard James Potter. Estel s'avança avec hésitation ; rien ne lui promettait que James accepterait de lui adresser la parole après la façon dont elle l'avait traité. Les remords percèrent sa bulle confiante : elle était exactement comme les Gryffondor, elle avait jugé James sur son appartenance à la maison du Lion plutôt que sur ses actes. En fin de compte, il valait beaucoup mieux qu'elle, beaucoup mieux qu'eux tous et leurs conflits démesurés, puérils.

— James ! Ne m'ignore pas ! S'exclama soudainement une voix féminine, suivie d'un claquement de langue courroucée.

Estel sursauta, ayant immédiatement le réflexe de reculer. Il était en présence de quelqu'un, la silhouette d'une de ses camarades se détachant derrière le rideau. Elle était venue trop tard. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle fasse demi-tour, il ne voudrait certainement pas écouter ses excuses inutiles, de toute manière. Néanmoins, elle ne sut pourquoi, elle resta immobile.

— Je ne t'ignore pas, répondit platoniquement le garçon. Mais je ne t'écoute pas non plus.

— Tu devrais ! Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, par ta faute ?! Les Gryffondor vont être rabaissés, moqués ! Notre batteur défend ces immondes Serpents ! (Sa voix partit dans les aigues, épouvantée par cette simple pensée)

— Tu devrais t'écouter parler, toi-aussi, rétorqua méchamment James. « Immondes » ? Les seuls êtres immondes ici, ce sont nous ! (Il inspira profondément, énervé) Non mais, balancer un Cognard sur le public ! Comment peux-tu trouver ça normal ? Cracha-t-il.

— ça l'était pour toi aussi avant, James. Lui rappela-t-elle, un ricanement narquois quittant sa jugulaire. Tu leur en as fait baver, tu ne peux pas effacer ce que tu as commis même si tu tentes de te faire passer pour un saint. Si nous sommes coupables de quoi que ce soit, tu l'es autant que nous.

— Peut-être, riposta-t-il, mais moi, j'ai mûris. J'assume ce que j'ai fait, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

— Alors ça n'a rien à voir avec Estel Zabini ? Susurra-t-elle.

Estel frémit en entendant son prénom prononcé comme l'aurait été le mot « déchet ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette conversation ? James parut penser la même chose qu'elle car il s'étonna, pris de court par la question :

— Pardon ? On peut savoir ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans ?

— J'ai vu son devoir de potion dans ton sac. Et tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit dans la Salle Commune à recopier ce torchon qu'on avait foutu dans les toilettes avec ta potion. Tu crois vraiment que les secourir va t'amener à quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté de l'aider, hein ? Elle t'a remercié, peut-être ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est une fille de Mangemort, James ! Ton propre père les a combattus toute sa vie ! Tu ne peux pas renier ton sang, ni ta maison pour une simple fille qui n'en vaut même pas la peine, et qui étudie certainement la magie noire tous les soirs comme son papa chéri le lui a toujours appris !

James resta plongé dans un mutisme effarant, ce qui ravit intérieurement son interlocutrice et glaça le sang d'Estel. Avait-elle réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux sur la soi-disant nature profonde des Serpentard ? Elle osait encore espérer le contraire.

— Il faut les empêcher de faire régner leurs idées néfastes de nouveau, James. Enchaina-t-elle, continuant sur sa lancée. Ne les laisse pas te diriger. Derrière leurs airs angéliques, ce sont des manipulateurs. Serpentard est la maison de la ruse, souviens-t-en. Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit et reviens-nous en forme. Je ferais en sorte que les autres te fichent la paix.

Elle entrouvrit la séparation de soie et Estel eut tout juste le temps de reconnaitre l'une des préfètes de Gryffondor, Holly Smith, avant de se cacher derrière la couchette inoccupée la plus proche. La blonde Lionne repoussa sa longue chevelure en arrière, adressant un dernier regard à son camarade coi.

— Je repasserais dès que je le peux, promis.

Et d'une démarche élancée, elle déserta l'infirmerie.

Estel laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Alors le devoir de potion… C'était aussi lui ? Songea-t-elle, hébétée par sa découverte. Mais pourquoi le lui avoir dissimulé ? Elle réalisa amèrement qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru ou aurait été effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse essayer de lui jouer un mauvais tour. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il était allé voir le professeur en fin de cours et qu'elle avait pu obtenir la meilleure note. Il avait du tout lui expliquer. Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Estel Zabini ! Se morigéna-t-elle en commençant à se relever. Aveuglée par sa propre méfiance envers les Gryffondor, elle avait laissé s'échapper les détails les plus importants.

— Aïe !

Son cri retentit indiscrètement dans la salle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle s'était malencontreusement cognée contre le bord de la couchette. Debout et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer de honte.

— Il y a quelqu'un ?

James repoussa les rideaux pour la découvrir se frottant la tête, profondément embarrassée. Stupéfait, il finit par éclater de rire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Zabini ? L'interrogea-t-il, un sourire amusé au coin de ses lèvres.

— Je… Je passais par là et je vous ai entendu, et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi – ça ne me ressemble pas du tout ! – je suis restée, donc… S'embrouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

— Tu as tout entendu ?

Elle hocha positivement de la tête, rivant ses yeux au sol.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu assistes à ça. Soupira-t-il, désabusé. Cette fille est complètement barge. Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Elle a été forgée comme ça. Tout comme moi, tout comme l'ensemble des Gryffondor. (Il s'arrêta d'un air songeur, puis reprit, railleur :) Comment ça, tu passais par là ?

Les joues d'Estel se colorèrent un peu plus si c'était encore possible. Elle bénit son teint caramel qui empêchait James de s'en apercevoir.

— Eh bien, je… Commença-t-elle à marmonner, avant de capituler face à l'expression malicieuse de celui qui ne cessait de la fixer d'un regard scrutateur. Oh et puis mince ! Je venais m'excuser et te remercier pour nous avoir protégé durant le match.

— Remerciements acceptés, sourit-il, mais t'excuser ? Pour quelles raisons ?

— Parce que j'ai été horrible avec toi, et je n'aurais jamais dû l'être. Lâcha-t-elle, sincère, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Je n'ai pas vu que tu étais différent.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Estel. Je ne diverge pas d'eux, objecta-t-il mélancoliquement.

— Si, au contraire ! Protesta la jeune femme en contournant l'obstacle qu'était la couchette pour s'approcher de lui. Je suis désormais au courant que c'est toi qui m'a aidé pour mon devoir de potion. Je sais aussi que tu t'es pris ce cognard à notre place, aujourd'hui. Aucun Gryffondor n'aurait osé se sacrifier ainsi pour nous.

Un rictus maussade fleurit sur le visage de James, attendri par sa naïveté.

— J'ai seulement fait ça pour me sentir moins pitoyable, moins coupable par rapport à ce que je t'ai fait. Comme elle l'a dit, je suis aussi un Gryffondor. J'ai commis des choses dont je ne suis pas fier, crois-moi si tu n'en avais ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu, tu ne serais pas venu me voir aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que les suivre ferait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, quelqu'un de respectable mais je me trompais. En vérité, je n'ai jamais pu oublier l'expression de supplice mêlé au dégout que tu m'as lancé ce jour-là. Elle m'a hanté au point que j'en ai fini par te haïr durant un mois, toi et les tiens, j'ai fini par me convaincre que vous aviez tort, que ce que nous avions fait à ton amie était légitime. Vous étiez les méchants, nous les gentils, point barre. C'était plus simple de me voiler la face sur notre véritable nature plutôt que de me dire que nous étions mauvais. Finalement Estel, ce n'était pas toi que je blâmais tout ce temps mais moi-même pour ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt que tu avais totalement raison. Alors j'ai fini par changer, parce que ce regard m'a forcé à le faire. Il a tout remis en question. Tu vois, ce n'est pas toi qui devrait me remercier ! C'est plutôt à moi de le faire. (Il fixa un instant ses mains, puis reprit, moins sérieusement :) Mais vu comment tu reçois les explications…

Il lui adressa une mimique taquine, se remémorant certainement leur première discussion qui avait elle-aussi eu lieu à l'infirmerie.

Profondément touchée par son monologue, Estel lui décocha son plus beau sourire. Peut-être qu'une amitié entre Serpentard et Gryffondor était envisageable, somme toute. Si James avait eu soudainement conscience de l'horreur de ce qu'ils commettaient, pourquoi d'autres Gryffondor ne le pourraient-ils pas aussi ?

— Merci. Murmura-t-elle, retournée à l'intérieur. Et, encore… Désolée.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver cela sous la carapace de James Potter. Il lui avait confié son secret et elle comptait bien le garder avec elle. Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que le plus grand secret du Gryffondor n'était pas son changement d'attitude envers les Serpentard, mais son changement d'attitude envers elle ?

— Aaah Estel ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser ! Bougonna le garçon en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

— Désolée, désolée, désolée ! Chantonna-t-elle en riant, lui tirant moqueusement la langue.

— Tu es le démon incarné ma parole ! Rigola-t-il, tapant ses pieds contre le matelas, provoquant ainsi du raffut pour éviter de percevoir ses compliments.

Il s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle avait interrompu le calvaire pour l'observer plus sérieusement. Néanmoins, il sentit poindre le traquenard sous le fin sourire qu'elle abordait.

— D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment tu avais récupéré mon devoir de potion… Tu sais, celui qui avait fini dans les toilettes. Où j'avais même tiré la chasse d'eau. Lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton curieux quoique moqueur.

— Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas entendre ça. C'est le genre d'histoire à faire frémir de peur les enfants !

— Je suis toute ouïe ! Rétorqua-t-elle, haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, ce qu'elle fit après un instant de tergiversation. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand il huma son parfum épicé. Ils étaient si proche que s'il en avait eu la bravoure, il aurait effleuré sa main. Mais voilà, Estel Zabini était encore inaccessible. Malgré la confiance qu'elle semblait désormais lui accorder, il y aurait toujours une part de méfiance en elle. Parce qu'il était James Potter, un Gryffondor, et qu'elle était une Serpentard. Deux maisons depuis la nuit des temps ennemies que rien ne saurait rapprocher, si ce n'était la haine qu'elles entretenaient l'une pour l'autre.

Ce n'était qu'un balbutiement de révolution.

Tout n'en était encore qu'au commencement.

…

Un an plus tard

Comme à son habitude, Estel tripotait habilement le gallion qui habitait les tréfonds de la poche de son uniforme depuis quelques mois déjà – elle l'avait conçu en fin de quatrième année, et n'avait pas oublié de le ranger soigneusement dans ses affaires lors de son retour à Poudlard où débuterait sa cinquième. James et elle avaient eu cette idée en se remémorant les aventures de sa tante, Hermione Granger. L'angoisse de se faire surprendre ensemble les taraudait depuis longtemps déjà – enfin, surtout Estel, James, lui, était beaucoup moins conscient de ce qui les attendait si jamais on découvrait leur relation amicale –, de ce fait, ils avaient rapidement trouvé un moyen d'apaiser leurs esprits anxieux.

Un gallion. Un simple gallion qui lui permettait de tenir toute la journée avant de se retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande. Parce qu'il lui rappelait que ce soir, enfin, elle allait le revoir.

Durant les grandes vacances, ils avaient certes eu l'occasion de se rencontrer – toujours dans la plus grande confidence, Albus, Lily ou même Blaise Zabini ne devant être au courant - cependant, c'était si peu souvent par rapport à leur rendez-vous hebdomadaire qu'ils avaient tous deux pâtis d'un cruel manque causé par l'absence de l'autre.

— Estel ?

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par l'interpellation de son amie Ella qui la fixait depuis le canapé, inquiète. Elle releva la tête vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

— Tu vas bien ? Continua-t-elle, laissant tomber la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table basse de leur Salle Commune.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Tu es tête en l'air, en ce moment. Cela ne fait que deux semaines que nous sommes rentrés et tu as déjà oublié d'apporter ton devoir de sortilège au professeur et même ta plume en métamorphose ! Lui fit remarquer Ella, tel un reproche sous-entendu.

Bien entendu, en tant que personne influente de Serpentard, Estel se devait d'adopter une attitude irréprochable, prouvant ainsi à Serdaigle et Gryffondor qu'ils valaient bien mieux qu'eux. Mais ses écarts en seulement quinze jours prouvaient qu'elle s'était laissé aller, ces derniers temps. Ses yeux rencontrèrent le petit gallion scintillant dans l'obscurité de sa poche.

James lui manquait.

Elle avait hâte de le voir, et sans s'en rendre compte, son esprit d'ordinaire rationnel avait été totalement obnubilé par cette perspective. Comme si le garçon avait réussi à s'immiscer dans sa tête pour s'y installer définitivement !

Elle fourra le morceau d'or profondément dans sa cachette, refusant d'y penser. Elle arriverait à se contrôler, elle le savait pertinemment ; et pourtant, l'idée que son écartement des Serpentard soit causé par son amitié avec James ne s'éloigna pas, se tassant dans un renfoncement de son crâne, prêt à ressortir dès que le doute aurait semé en elle ses graines sinueuses.

— Désolée El'. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

— Tu en es certaine ? Insista la capitaine de Quidditch.

— Je ne fais pas de promesses en l'air. Rétorqua Estel plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été agressive mais Ella ne lui en tint pas cure.

— Je sais. Admit-elle, grattant la fine couche de vernis ensorcelé appliquée sur ses ongles. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Si jamais tu as des problèmes, tu sais, tu peux toujours venir m'en parler.

Elle planta timidement ses prunelles dans celles de sa camarade, qui en ressentit immédiatement un pincement de culpabilité, se rappelant tout ce qu'elle dissimulait aux yeux de sa seconde famille. Parfois, une partie d'elle-même se demandait si cela, James et elle, tous ces mensonges et excuses purement inventées, en valait vraiment la peine.

Mais l'autre Estel la repoussait fermement, déclinant la possibilité de couper les liens avec le Gryffondor. Non, pour l'instant, cette Estel-là avait le dessus. Qui savait quand la situation se retournerait et que sa raison se ferait plus forte… Elle préférait ne pas y songer.

— Merci, sourit-elle, émue, Et la réciproque est tout autant valable, Ella. Je serais toujours là pour vous, quoi qu'il m'en coûte …

Et c'était une promesse qu'elle comptait tenir.

Quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter.

James sentit un poids s'enfoncer dans le canapé à côté de lui ; il détourna le regard du manuscrit (un exemplaire authentique du Quidditch à travers les âges que lui avait offert son père à son treizième anniversaire) qu'il tenait entre les mains pour s'intéresser à Holly Smith, la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondor. Elle considérait fixement le mur en face d'elle, faisant mine de s'être assis là par un pur hasard mais James avait beau avoir deux ans de moins qu'elle, il n'était pas dupe. Il referma son livre dans un claquement sonore qui la fit sursauter. Elle soupira, prise sur le fait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lança-t-il immédiatement.

— Ne sois pas agressif, James, Grimaça-t-elle, se tournant vers lui, Je viens seulement discuter avec toi.

— Tout dépend justement de ce dont tu viens discuter, Holly. Rétorqua le jeune homme en croisant ses bras sur son torse, la toisant d'un regard accusateur.

— Seulement de la soirée de demain, en l'honneur de la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Tu sais, cette soirée où tu as bêtement décidé de ne pas aller. Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

James leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par son insistance, et se pencha pour se saisir de la lecture qu'il avait posé sur la table près du feu quand Holly l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras, le forçant à reposer son dos contre le dossier du sofa.

— Arrête ça, James ! S'écria-t-elle, énervée. Tu nous évites, tu t'éloignes de nous comme si nous étions des pestiférés !

— Tu te trompes. Je m'isole un peu mais c'est seulement un besoin que j'ai parfois, voilà tout.

— James, ne me mens pas. Je sais où tu es quand tu n'es pas sur le terrain de Quidditch ou à la bibliothèque. Tu es avec elle. Je viens te prévenir avant que tout ceci ne recommence une année de plus et qu'il soit trop tard.

— Me prévenir de quoi ? Cracha James, prenant sa remarque comme une menace. Vous allez m'enfermez ? Pour une histoire dont vous n'êtes même pas certain de l'existence ?

Holly émit un petit rire mi-amusé mi-irrité par son attitude revêche.

— Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Siffla-t-elle froidement. Ce n'est pas de moi dont tu devrais te méfier, je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait te causer du tort, et tu le sais parfaitement. Mais les autres ne laisseront pas l'un des leur se faire prendre au piège par un Serpent. Vous courrez droit au désastre, surtout si tu persistes dans ton comportement de fugitif !

— Etant donné qu'ils ne sont pas au courant et que tu ne leur diras absolument rien, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Répliqua James d'un ton venimeux, refusant de faire face à la vérité qu'elle lui dévoilait.

Il sentit néanmoins un soupçon de peur lui tordre les entrailles ; pas pour lui, mais pour Estel. Il secoua vivement de la tête, cherchant à se rasséréner : il ne laisserait jamais personne lui faire du mal.

— Tu es borné, James Potter. Soupira-t-elle, vaincue. Ce défaut finira par te porter préjudice, et il n'y aura pas de sauveur cette fois.

— Que tu le croies ou non, je suis capable de me sauver tout seul.

Elle acquiesça narquoisement, fuyant son regard, puis se leva, plissant de ses mains sa robe de sorcière impeccable.

— Au moins, j'aurais tenté, tu ne pourras pas me le reprocher. (Elle pivota, lui tournant le dos, esquissant un pas puis interrompit sa trajectoire.) Viens au moins à la soirée, s'il te plait. Prouve-leur que tu es encore des nôtres.

Ne s'attendant pas à de réponse de sa part, elle lui adressa un vague mouvement raide de la nuque en guise de salut et s'éloigna, rejoignant son groupe d'amie qui l'attendait bruyamment dans le couloir. Le tableau se referma derrière elle, avalant les rires qui résonnaient à l'extérieur, et James songea amèrement à ce qu'il avait vécu avec les élèves de sa maison avant d'ouvrir les yeux sur leur véritable nature. Lui aussi avait été insouciant, joueur, lorsqu'aucun crime ne pesait sur ses épaules. Mais depuis que la vérité l'avait brusquement assailli, il n'avait plus le cœur à s'amuser avec les Gryffondor. Derrière leurs permanents sourires goguenards, il devinait l'expression menaçante qu'ils offraient aux Serpentard. Derrière leurs discussions joyeuses et animées, il percevait les mots durs, blessants, que les Serpents devaient constamment essuyer. Comment revenir à la normale en étant hanté par ces faits ? Comment continuer à se voiler la face ?

Il passa une main maussade dans sa chevelure brune, las, avant d'extirper un petit gallion de la poche de son jean. Le compte-à-rebours gravé sur l'or s'égrenait, et chaque seconde qui s'envolait était un peu plus source de libération. Avec Estel il n'avait pas à se cacher. Même si la jeune fille semblait de moins en moins approuver la direction dangereuse qu'empruntait leur relation, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le cran de l'abandonner. Tout comme lui non plus. Parce que maintenant qu'ils avaient tous deux débuté sur cette même route, il ne restait plus qu'une unique voie : celle qui continuait droit vers les ennuis.

Mais au moins, ils les affronteraient ensemble.

Le pouls de James s'accéléra lorsqu'il tourna au détour d'un couloir. Son ombre le précédait de sa taille souveraine, traçant parfaitement le moindre de ses pas à la fois anxieux et impatient. Nerveusement, il serra dans sa paume le petit morceau de pierre qui inscrivit sa marque dans sa chair ; oui, il avait peur. On aurait même pu définir son état d'effrayé tant ses doigts fébriles ne tenaient pas en place.

Heureusement, il finit par arriver à destination. Un mur dénudé occupait l'espace devant lui, masse imposante de roc, un mur dont il connaissait pratiquement les moindres fêlures par cœur. Il inspira profondément, se gorgeant de ce courage qui coulait dans son sang, fermant solennellement ses paupières. Il visualisa dans sa tête l'image de l'Estel souriante qui avait brûlé à jamais ses rétines, cette fameuse après-midi à l'infirmerie. Et la magie opéra.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, une porte aux courbes délicates terminait de creuser ses arabesques dans la pierre. Il retint son souffle, ravi que ses prunelles rencontrent une fois de plus ce spectacle ésotérique. Cela lui avait tellement manqué.

Il poussa le lourd battant et pénétra avec impatience dans son antre, foulant les quelques mètres pour atterrir en plein dans ce décor qu'il connaissait si bien. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, crachotant par intermittence quelques cendres lumineuses ; devant, deux fauteuils moelleux ainsi qu'un divan à l'aspect confortable appelaient au repos ; un peu plus loin, une bibliothèque en bois d'ébène – le meuble qu'Estel avait tendance à favoriser – offrait un bien digne réceptacle aux manuscrits merveilleux dont elle regorgeait. Enfin, sur un tapis au centre de la salle mêlant l'or et l'argent, se tenait une table de chêne leur servant de bureau, encerclée par quatre chaises aux pieds ciselées.

Un sourire béat remplaça l'appréhension de James. Tout était intact, comme dans ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver enfin chez lui, dans cet endroit où tout lui semblait si familier et authentique. Pourtant, remarqua-t-il, déçu, pas d'Estel en vue. C'était la seule chose manquante capable de parfaire complètement son bonheur retrouvé.

Ses affaires avaient été négligemment abandonné sur l'un des sièges, releva-t-il, surpris. Elle était certainement dans les parages.

— Tu as vu ? La salle a rajouté des miroirs. Constata justement une voix dans son dos. Sans doute pour te rappeler ton narcissisme légendaire…

Le cœur de James rata un battement quand le timbre si particulier de la jeune fille atteignit ses tympans. Lentement, il pivota vers sa source, la jugulaire nouée. Un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Estel se trouvait face à une immense glace ornant la paroi. En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué que la pièce avait subi un léger changement en leur absence ; un renfoncement avait été créé, laissant place à une galerie de miroirs.

Mais l'attention de James quitta rapidement cette nouveauté pour s'attarder sur son amie qui s'était tourné vers lui. Sa bouche tremblait légèrement, signe de son trouble, tandis qu'elle le détaillait à son tour – aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir esquisser le premier mouvement.

Et pourtant, soudainement, il avait avalé la distance qui les séparait pour l'enfermer fermement dans ses bras, son souffle hérétique effleurant son cou gracile.

— Tu m'as manqué, petite vipère. Murmura-t-il, heureux de la retrouver, raffermissant son étreinte sur elle, son nez frôlant le creux de sa nuque.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, sale matou ! Répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion, osant à peine poser ses mains sur le dos du jeune homme.

Elle ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant présent, ses genoux presque fauchés par les battements insoumis de son organe vital, mais heureusement maintenue sur le sol par l'enlacement du Gryffondor. Elle ne pensait pas que le revoir puisse lui causer un tel effet. Oh non, elle avait atrocement sous-estimé l'affection qu'elle lui portait… D'un commun accord, ils se détachèrent lentement et reculèrent d'un pas pour s'adresser un regard brillant de félicité. Les joues de James avaient rougi sous l'afflux de sensations, et son sourire était si grand qu'il craignit d'en obtenir une crampe. Ce fut Estel qui rompit la première le silence, détournant ses yeux des siens, gênée par cette proximité qui ne leur était pas ordinaire.

— Alors, tes vacances ? Comment se sont-elles passées ?

Bon sang, je ne vais pas te répéter que tu m'as affreusement manqué ! S'offusqua-t-il intérieurement.

— A merveille ! Répondit-il donc d'un ton faussement enjoué.

— Oh… Tant mieux, affirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête perturbé.

Il sentit un voile de banalité les envelopper et comprit qu'Estel, sous ces interrogations on ne peut plus communes, ne cherchait qu'à combler un silence empreint de sentiments qu'elle ne pouvait encore assumer. Lui ne les laisserait pas continuer à s'enfoncer dans le fossé de l'embarras. Il avait l'intention de briser la glace, comme il arrivait toujours si bien à le faire en sa présence.

— Mais je ne vais pas te demander comment ce sont passer les tiennes. La prévint-il, élevant un doigt fâché vers le haut.

— Oh, et pourquoi donc ? Rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils, le regardant enfin.

Il soupira théâtralement, levant dans un geste dramatique les yeux au plafond.

— Ma chère, je sais parfaitement que ces mois ont été un enfer pour toi ; tu as passé chaque heure, chaque minute, et même chaque seconde de notre séparation à penser à ce magnifique Apollon que je suis, ton merveilleux ami, ton ador…

Il n'eut pas le temps de compléter sa phrase qu'une main s'abattit vivement sur son épaule. Il rit à gorge déployée devant la figure mi-soulagée, mi-courroucée qu'arborait Estel – au moins, il avait réussi à surpasser la gêne qu'elle paraissait éprouver.

Mais combien de temps lui pourrait-il tenir sans ne rien lui révéler ? Car c'était l'unique chose qu'elle refusait d'entendre. Elle faisait mine de ne pas voir les indices, mais il savait qu'au fond, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle reculait toujours plus l'échéance, faisant en sorte de maintenir un frêle écart amical.

Un jour, la barrière érigée serait rompue et leur amitié volerait en éclat.

Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait déjà fait, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas encore reçu les morceaux dus à l'impact. James figea le rictus qui étirait ses lèvres ; si c'était le cas, le choc n'allait pas tarder. Et il n'avait pas envie de savoir ce qu'il resterait d'eux deux, lorsque la tempête serait passée…

Lorsqu'il lui avouerait ce qu'il ressentait véritablement pour elle.

Quoi de mieux pour mettre en péril une amitié que l'amour qui éclot sournoisement en elle ?

Être avec Estel, c'était comme avoir été piqué par un moustique. Oui, ce n'était guère charmant comme comparaison mais il songea avec amertume que rien de tout ça ne l'était. Ce « bouton » reçu le démangeait affreusement, et moins il avait l'occasion de le gratter pour apaiser cette sensation, plus ce bouton l'obnubilait, régnait sur ses moindres pensées en maitre incontestable. Et dès qu'il avait enfin l'opportunité de poser sa main sur ce bouton, il savait pertinemment où le toucher allait l'emmener : une foutue infection, un gonflement de sa peau meurtrie, pour finir par un épanchement de pus. Erk. Alors il ne faisait rien et supportait désespérément sa présence gênante.

Il grimaça, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'il osait penser de sa relation avec la jeune femme – et pourtant, il lui fallait admettre que c'était exactement cela. Moins il avait l'occasion de la voir, plus elle était présente dans sa tête. Et quand enfin ils étaient ensemble, il devait absolument se retenir de trop s'approcher, sinon leur amitié partirait dans le mauvais sens. Et volerait en éclat. En quoi cela différait du foutu bouton, excepté que celui-ci finirait par disparaitre avec le temps ce qui était loin d'être le cas avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle ?

Après avoir longuement discuté et ri de leurs retrouvailles, ils avaient fini par se séparer, avec l'impression sereine d'être enfin soulagé de leur piqure de moustique, au moins pour un temps. Mais c'était faux, il ne fallait pas se leurrer : plus ils continueraient à se voir sans franchir la distance qui les scindait, plus leur histoire les hanterait. C'était profondément stupide, comme situation. Ils restaient plantés là, face à face, dans l'attente que l'autre fasse un pas qu'ils n'avaient eux-mêmes pas le courage de faire. Et ils pensaient que respecter la ligne imaginaire qui les divisait n'empirerait pas l'état des choses – ce qui était singulièrement incorrect, puisque tout semblait aller de travers.

James renversa sa tête en arrière et avala la dernière gorgée du whiskey pur feu qu'il avait réussi à le dérober aux cuisines, les Elfes de Maison ne s'étant heureusement aperçu de rien, appréciant le tracée brulant qu'il dessina dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il déambulait à moitié-ivre dans les couloirs vides à cette heure tardive, mais cela devait certainement faire plus d'une heure. Un ricanement sonore quitta sa gorge, James ne se souciant pas de l'indiscrétion du son qui résonna entre les parois du château. Il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à comprendre les émotions, entre joie et accablement, qui le traversaient. Les larmes perlaient dans ses yeux tandis qu'un sourire désillusionné ornait sa bouche. Quel était le sens de tout cela ?

Lorsqu'il rentra au dortoir, il se laissa chuter sur le matelas rembourré qui l'accueillit comme s'il lui avait réellement manqué. La bouteille d'alcool quitta sa paume pour s'échoir sur le sol dans un bruit mat, ne réveillant heureusement personne. Tous dormaient d'un profond sommeil et James se prit à les envier d'être aussi paisible alors que lui devait constamment affronter ses mensonges. Ce n'était pas lui, le coupable ici, gronda une voix dans son esprit. C'était eux ! C'était eux qui l'obligeait à mentir, à constamment jouer la comédie. Et pourtant, il n'y avait que lui qui devait se soûler pour espérer goûter à un tant soit peu de décontraction. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller dans un grognement appréciateur, referma les couvertures sur son corps toujours habillé, et se laissa sombrer pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans un repos comateux dénué de rêves, gouverné par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines.

L'odeur d'Estel n'en fut que plus persistante à son réveil.

…

La journée passa à une vitesse sidérante. Un mal de tête atroce avait assailli James dès la matinée mais Holly Smith avait eu la bonté de le soulager d'un sort. En échange de son aide, il lui avait néanmoins promis qu'il ferait un tour à la fête des Gryffondor, ce qu'elle avait accueilli d'un léger sourire sarcastique et un hochement de tête guère convaincue, l'accusant d'une moue dédaigneuse. Elle se doutait parfaitement d'avec qui il avait passé la soirée précédente et lui lançait constamment des yeux désapprobateurs pour le lui faire savoir, yeux qu'il évitait habilement, habitué par son attitude de sœur protectrice. Après tout, Holly et lui se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, leurs mères étant toutes deux dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead ; et même s'ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés depuis un bon moment, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne cesserait de le couver, portant son rôle à la perfection.

Vint finalement la soirée. James enfila rapidement un costume qui trainait au fond de sa malle, s'observa un instant dans la glace puis poussa un profond soupir désespéré. Pourquoi avait-il promis quoique ce soit à Holly, déjà ? Il aurait dû éviter d'ouvrir la bouche, ce matin, néanmoins la gueule de bois avait probablement emporté le peu qu'il restait de sa raison lorsqu'elle l'en avait débarrassée.

Quand il descendit les escaliers du dortoir, un bruit assourdissant agressa ses misérables tympans. James grimaça, horrifié par les goûts musicaux de ses camarades. La salle commune qu'il surplombait de quelques marches était comblée par les corps collés des danseurs amateurs, et la chaleur qui émanait d'eux rendait l'atmosphère étouffante.

Le jeune homme dévala lentement les quelques marches restantes, de moins en moins certain qu'il allait tenir la promesse faite à son amie.

D'ailleurs, il remarqua cette dernière au fond de la pièce. Elle était enlacée par son petit-ami, un Serdaigle aux pommettes saillantes et au sourire ravageur. Aussi bête que beau, songea avec hilarité James, puis détournant le regard en le voyant capturer les lèvres de la belle blonde. Quand il le reposa sur l'endroit où elle était censée se trouver, ne restait plus que son imbécile de copain arborant une mimique niaise, la Préfète ayant disparue.

— Je suis là, tête de linotte.

Il se retourna vers elle, peu surpris par son apparition et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

— On laisse le toutou seul ? S'enquit-il faussement, moqueur.

Holly essaya de le foudroyer des yeux, en vain car, pompette, elle éclata d'un rire sonore, heureusement couvert par la musique.

— Ne sois jaloux Jamie, tu sais bien que tu es le premier dans mon cœur. Déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Le jeune homme fit mine de sécher une larme émue et, amusée, sa supérieure se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour plaquer un baiser amical sur la joue. « Pas certain que ton petit-ami apprécie, Ly » Ricana James intérieurement en rencontrant l'expression furieuse dudit concerné.

— T'as envie de partir, hein ? Susurra-t-elle ensuite d'une petite voix, collant presque sa bouche à son oreille tant ils étaient incapables de s'entendre autrement.

— Tu lis dans mes pensées.

— Je t'en prie James. (Elle fit une moue suppliante, qu'il trouva à la fois étrange et adorable.) Va juste parler avec les autres et ensuite tu pourras t'enfuir avec ton Serpent… Mais avant, montre que tu participes, que tu t'impliques dans notre communauté.

Il soupira, peu enclin à lui obéir, mais finit par accepter d'un hochement de tête. Ravie, la jeune femme lui prit la main et le guida vers un groupe de Gryffondor. La plupart se tournèrent vers lui et l'accueillirent dans des huées et sifflements admirateurs. Il se reçut quelques tapes amicales dans le dos ; à peine arrivé, le batteur était instantanément inclus au clan comme au bon vieux temps. Holly relâcha sa poigne, lui lança un clin d'œil complice et disparut dans la foule, rejoignant certainement son Moineau sans cervelle. Aussitôt la conversation entre les garçons reprit de plus belle, les rires fusant au rythme de l'alcool qui glissait dans leur gorge.

— Où est passé Isaac ? S'enquit l'un d'entre eux.

— Aucune idée, répondit un autre en haussant ses larges épaules. Il est parti avec les gars, je crois qu'ils sont allés au lac pour embêter quelques Serpents.

James sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. La bouteille de whiskey pur feu qu'il sirotait distraitement s'écrasa dans un bruit assourdissant sur le sol de la salle commune, éclaboussant ses compagnons. Tous jetèrent un regard abasourdi au jeune homme.

— Hé, James ! T'es sûr que ça va ?

Le concerné passa une main sur son visage livide, se forçant à sourire.

— Oui bien sûr. C'est juste que… (il déglutit, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis que les paroles d'Holly lui revenaient en mémoire.) Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Isaac soit partit sans moi ! Il est lac, vous êtes sûr ?

— Oui, enfin, c'est ce qu'il a dit…

Son interlocuteur n'eut même pas terminé de formuler sa réponse que le batteur s'était déjà volatilisé. Isaac était un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch, lui-aussi. Il était connu pour son impulsivité – il en avait fait preuve lorsqu'il avait envoyé le cognard droit sur les Serpentard, excepté que c'était James qui en avait fait les frais. Merlin seul connaissait le sort qu'il réservait aux Serpentard… !

Le pas alerte de James résonnait sur les murs de pierre, accélérant son pouls, lui donnant l'impression d'être suivi par une armée de Gryffondor prêts à en découdre. Il inspira profondément, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devenait complètement paranoïaque.

Il prit le chemin jusqu'au lac, espérant qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Estel. Néanmoins, ses espérances plongèrent dans le néant quand il croisa au carrefour d'un couloir Isaac et deux de ses acolytes. Isaac devint si pâle en apercevant James que celui-ci crut qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque sur place.

— J-James, balbutia le jeune homme en s'avançant vers son capitaine.

Ses amis avaient le regard fuyant et James n'obtint rien d'eux en essayant de sonder leur attitude. Il devint encore plus livide si possible – qu'avaient-ils fait ?

— Isaac ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— C'est cette fille… T-Tu sais, celle de ce jour où tu… A l'infirmerie, et… Merlin, j-

— Calme-toi ! Lui ordonna froidement James, le prenant fermement par les épaules pour plonger dans ses yeux. Qui est cette fille ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, Isaac ?

Mais le deuxième batteur refusa de répondre, trop effrayé par la réaction que pourrait avoir son homologue s'il apprenait ce qu'ils avaient commis durant cette soirée.

— James, elle nous avait humilié ce jour-là, au terrain de Quidditch. On était obligé de répartir, sinon, on serait passé pour des faibles. Les Serpents auraient gagné. Justifia maladroitement un des compagnons d'Isaac.

— Qui est ce « elle » ? Martela durement James, les toisant d'un œil noir.

Il se fichait de leur stupides raisons. Il voulait simplement que son esprit arrête de s'inquiéter pour Estel. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

— Zabini.

James marqua un temps d'arrêt, sentant les couleurs fuir définitivement son visage. Impossible, pas Estel.

— Zabini ? Vous vous en êtes pris à Zabini ?! S'exclama-t-il, à la fois furieux et effrayé. Où est-elle ?

Il du serrer les poings jusqu'au sang pour éviter de leur sauter dessus et de les rouer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'ils crachent leurs dents.

— Au lac.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus que James fonçait droit dans la direction indiquée.

-Présent-

Est-ce que c'était cela, être morte ? Se demanda une Estel prudente. En effet, ce qui l'encerclait n'était que ténèbres et silence, mélange guère séduisant. Elle s'était presque attendu à arriver dans un bâtiment où d'aimables personnes affublées d'ailes immaculées lui auraient annoncé que ce n'était pas encore à son tour et l'aurait renvoyé. Ou alors peut-être lui aurait-on proposé de devenir un fantôme ? Et peut-être aurait-elle accepté, même si l'idée de passer sa « vie » fantomesque trempée et enfermée dans les eaux du lac lui plaisait peu.

Mais non, pas d'anges ni démons, juste ce terrifiant vide qui semblait tendre vers elle sa gueule béante pour l'engloutir… Et ne jamais la laisser s'échapper.

Seulement, une faible étincelle perça l'obscurité. Estel s'y accrocha comme un marin échoué se pend à une bouée de secours en pleine tempête. « Sauvez-moi, je ne veux pas mourir ! » S'écria sa voix intérieure, paniquée. Elle avait beau avoir fait ses derniers adieux, la peur était toujours présente dans son organisme, parcourant ses veines tel un poison ravageur. L'étincelle brilla d'un éclat plus intense, trouant la noirceur qui l'enveloppait. Des sons confus parvinrent à ses tympans, et elle reconnut parmi un amas non identifiable de bruits son propre nom…

— Estel !

La douleur suivit le cri teinté d'effroi. Dans un immense effort, sa poitrine se souleva et l'eau du lac glissa dans son œsophage pour quitter sa gorge dans un râle de souffrance. Elle se releva, suffoquant, le liquide glissant sur son menton. Elle sentait ses cheveux plaqués contre sa nuque dégouliner de vase, ses habits moulant son corps dans une étreinte gelée. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid.

Aussitôt, le poids sur ses épaules s'alourdit ; elle baissa le regard et reconnut une cape de sorcier.

— Merlin, j'ai eu tellement peur ! S'écria une voix qui lui était on ne peut plus familière.

James. Elle leva vers lui un regard empli d'incompréhension. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait extrait des eaux noirâtres du lac où l'avait noyé trois Gryffondor ? Sa mâchoire claqua plus fort à cette pensée et il la prit dans ses bras, la collant contre son torse. Il tremblait, lui-aussi. Mais pas de froid.

James l'emmena à la Salle sur Demande. Elle lui avait expressément demandé de ne pas la conduire à l'infirmerie – trop inutile à son goût, même si ses poumons la brulaient atrocement. Il la coucha sur la banquette et essuya méthodiquement ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette que lui avait procuré la Salle. Il restait fermement muet, le visage clos, ce qui inquiéta profondément la jeune femme.

— James, l'interpela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il continua, faisant mine de l'ignorer.

— James, regarde-moi.

Les gestes du garçon faiblirent. Il semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots ou de ravager la pièce, elle n'aurait su le dire.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Tu aurais pu mourir, la contredit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu aurais pu mourir et je n'étais pas là.

Il évitait volontairement son regard, le rivant sur ses ongles qu'il triturait méchamment.

— Tu ne peux pas tout le temps me protéger, tu sais. Pas plus que je ne peux constamment te protéger. On doit essayer mais cette fois…

— C'était la fois de trop. La coupa-t-il, se levant d'un bond. Je ne les laisserais pas recommencer. Pas sur toi, ni sur un quelconque autre Serpentard.

Elle secoua de la tête, dubitative, puis posa son regard sur lui, l'observant faire les cent pas. Ses vêtements dégouttaient, des perles cristallines dévalaient ses cils sombres pour rouler ensuite sur ses joues. Ses cheveux, bruns, étaient aplatis le long de son front, lui donnant une expression obscure.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? Le questionna-t-elle, maitrisant tant bien que mal le tremblement de son timbre.

Il braqua ses yeux sur elle, perdu, puis se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le divan.

— Je- Je ne sais pas. (Il poussa un soupir amer, enfermant sa tête entre ses mains.) J'ai besoin de ton aide…

Emue, elle se pencha pour lui frotter le dos en réconfort. Elle avait cru mourir, cette nuit. Et pourtant, elle était là, bel et bien vivante. En partie grâce à James. Mais elle savait, au fond d'elle-même, que si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu se libérer de ses chaines et partir vers l'au-delà. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait répondu à son appel, au cri désespéré de son ami. « Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort, n'est-ce pas ? », songea-t-elle.

— Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen d'arrêter ça. Déclara-t-elle calmement.

— Je sais, c'est juste que je ne sais pas comment. Soupira le jeune homme.

Il soupira, frottant sa figure par lassitude. Il regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir pu la protéger.

— Pourquoi pas nous servir de notre relation ? Proposa soudainement Estel.

— Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il, se tournant vers elle.

— Tu es plutôt influent chez les Gryffondor, même si tu t'es éloigné d'eux, ils doivent encore apercevoir en toi des similitudes avec eux-mêmes. Il faut que tu agisses comme eux. Mais sur moi.

— Quoi ?! S'exclama-t-il, horrifié, sautant du divan pour se poster face à elle. Comment peux-tu me de-

— Attends, laisse-moi finir. L'arrêta-t-elle, élevant sa main dans un geste destiné à l'interrompre. Nous pouvons jouer la comédie.

— Tu divagues Estel. Siffla-t-il, catégorique, poings sur les hanches. Je ne peux- je ne veux pas te blesser, d'accord ? C'est hors de question.

Il passa ses doigts nerveux dans ses cheveux emmêlés, frissonnant à l'idée même de devoir la faire souffrir ou d'agir comme ces Gryffondor qu'il avait appris à exécrer.

— Et toi, tu n'as rien compris, soupira la jeune femme, repoussant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux rebelle humide. Ils vont m'attaquer, moi ou un autre Serpentard. Et là, tu interviendras. Tu te feras passer pour le plus cruel des Gryffondor, mais en vérité, ce ne sera qu'un rôle. Une façade. Tu pourras même me faire de faux mauvais tours, en « m'empruntant » mes devoirs par exemple… Excepté que je les aurais en double. Tu comprends ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à le faire… Bredouilla-t-il, pris de court. Et puis, quel serait le but à tout ça ?

— Ils te suivront. Ils arrêteront d'agir dès que tu apparaitras, sachant pertinemment que tu feras pire. Du moins, tu dois leur faire croire. Tu dois me détester dehors, James. Tu dois nous abhorrer. Et je dois avoir peur de toi, seulement de toi.

— C'est un cauchemar…

— Non, c'est la réalité. L'unique qui nous permette de continuer à avancer… ensemble. Lâcha Estel d'un ton catégorique, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de James.

Un instant, le jeune homme parut hésiter, guère convaincu. Mais la flamme qui se mouvait dans les yeux d'Estel acheva de le convaincre.

En dehors de la Salle sur Demande, Estel Zabini et James Potter seraient pires ennemis… Le seul indice prédisant le contraire étant le précieux gallion qu'ils porteraient constamment dans leur poche.


	13. Chapitre Dix

Chapitre 10 : _Te chercher_

Pour ramener Rose en sécurité au château, Harry et Drago – dans un instant de naïveté qui ne leur ressemblait pourtant guère – avaient laissé momentanément le corps d'Olivia sans surveillance. Ryan en profita. Sortant des fourrés, il s'approcha du corps inerte de la jeune femme.

Son visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment, si ce n'est une légère trace de dédain visible par la courbure de ses lèvres. Dans les doigts crispés de celle qui avait été l'une de ses sbires, il trouva l'écharpe bleue de Rose. Il l'arracha de sa poigne encore puissante et la porta à sa vue. Une simple écharpe usée par le temps, si on la regardait bien.

Soudain, il referma le poing dessus, imprimant toute sa fureur dans ce geste. Il avait envie de brûler ce foutu morceau de laine, là, maintenant. Ce qu'il représentait était tout simplement trop… douloureux.

Mais il ne le fit pas, et relâcha doucement la pression. Sa faiblesse ne le quitterait jamais. En vérité, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution pour que son fardeau cesse de peser sur ses épaules.

Rose Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy devaient mourir. C'était désormais son unique priorité, quitte à en faire passer ses « responsabilités » au second plan.

Il fourra l'écharpe dans sa cape et disparu dans un craquement sonore pour rejoindre sa prisonnière qui imaginait le pire depuis qu'elle avait entendu son geôlier s'évaporer.

Quand elle sentit sa présence, Hermione fut aussitôt rassurée bien que l'inquiétude ne tardât pas à pointer son museau quand elle entendit qu'il faisait les cents pas, froissant l'herbe de ses chaussures.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? Rose va bien ?_ » Le questionna-t-elle, angoissée, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il détestait ce genre d'interrogatoire.

— Ta petite fille adorée va bien, Granger. T'ai-je dit qu'elle était à Poudlard ? Que le Choixpeau voulait qu'elle aille à Serpentard, mais qu'elle a préféré choisir Gryffondor parce qu'elle est aussi lâche que son père ? Comme quoi, la couardise est de famille. Siffla-t-il d'un ton railleur qui dissimulait plus ou moins bien sa colère.

« _Tant qu'elle va bien, je m'en fiche_. » Rétorqua Hermione d'une voix glaciale. « _Comparé au danger que tu représentes, la soi-disant lâcheté de ma fille m'importe guère._ »

Il éclata d'un rire froid.

— C'est certain. Bientôt, lâche ou pas, Rose et son ami devront m'affronter. Et que peuvent faire deux gamins contre moi ?

Si Hermione avait pu bouger, elle aurait frémi – mais pas de peur. Oui, Ryan, Rose et Scorpius allaient s'affronter, elle le savait pertinemment.

Cependant, un pressentiment lui soufflait que ce n'était pas exactement de la manière dont il l'entendait.

Soudain, avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, le loup-garou se raidit puis disparut dans un craquement sonore.

…

— Ryan ! _Ryan_ !

Le cri perça la forêt, faisant fuir une nuée d'oiseaux dans un bruissement d'ailes affolés. Ginny, exaspérée, frappa le sol d'un mélange d'irritation et de désespoir. Tout cela avait duré bien trop longtemps. Elle se laissa tomber contre un tronc, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle pensa à Harry qui finirait par être inquiet et par la chercher. Elle pensa à Hermione, à Rose. Hermione loin des siens depuis quinze ans. Rose privée de sa mère durant toute son enfance et adolescence. De colère, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, ses mains tremblantes agrippant fermement ses cheveux.

Pourquoi ce crétin ne se montrait-il pas ?!

— Oh. Ginny.

Elle sursauta, relevant la tête vers le son de la voix. Un frisson parcourut son épiderme quand elle reconnut l'individu en face d'elle.

— Ryan. Souffla-t-elle, presque soulagée. Tu es venu, finalement.

— Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Répondit-il narquoisement.

Il jeta un regard suspect aux alentours, comme s'il s'attendait à voir une armée d'Auror fondre sur lui dans un même mouvement. Sauf qu'il n'y avait absolument rien, Ginny avait fait attention à ne pas être suivie quand elle était partie de son travail.

— Il n'y a personne. Je suis venue seule. L'informa-t-elle.

Ses épaules se détendirent et il lui adressa un sourire satisfait.

— Tant mieux. Je présume que tu es là pour discuter … ?

— Exactement. Lâcha-t-elle, le toisant de sa place assise. Tu m'aides ?

Elle lui tendit sa main. Il l'observa comme si elle était empoisonnée, mais poussa un soupir et l'attrapa pour la tirer vers lui. Etrangement, Ginny Potter ne semblait pas avoir aussi peur de lui que les autres. Elle se conduisait en sa présence comme s'il était toujours le Ryan de la Gazette, son rival professionnel et non pas le pire ennemi actuel du monde sorcier.

Elle se débarrassa de sa poigne, époussetant son pantalon tâché par la terre, tentant par la même occasion de maitriser son pouls. _Respire, Ginny_. S'enjoignit-elle. _Tout va bien. Tu fais seulement ce que tu as à faire. Ce que tu_ aurais _dû faire depuis un bon bout de temps déjà._

— Je viens te proposer un marché… Commença-t-elle, hésitante. Pour Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres ? S'enquit Ryan, sur ses gardes, la fixant d'un air méfiant.

— Moi. Je te propose ma personne contre Hermione.

Voilà, c'était dit. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle observait les traits imperturbables de Ryan dans l'espoir d'y discerner ne serait-ce qu'une once d'acceptation. Seulement, sa réaction ne fut pas celle escompter.

Il éclata de rire.

— P-Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-il, essuyant les coins de ses yeux, les épaules soulevées par ses hoquets hystériques. Attends, et tu penses _réellement_ que je vais te croire ?

Ginny le foudroya d'un regard peu amène, ramenant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

— Je suis sérieuse, Ryan ! Rends-leur Hermione et je serais ton otage.

Subitement, Ryan devint tellement grave qu'elle en perdit son irritation. Son dos buta contre un arbre quand elle recula précipitamment, poussé par un loup-garou en colère avançant droit sur elle.

— Ne te fiche pas de moi. Persifla-t-il, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine tiède. Et ton mari, le « Sauveur » ? Et tes enfants ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'eux, Ginny ? Tu vas _aussi_ les abandonner ?

Un coup de poing imaginaire s'abattit sur le ventre de la jeune femme à cette pensée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une telle faiblesse alors qu'elle avait enfin obtenu l'attention du loup. Elle ferma les yeux, avalant une grande goulée de courage.

— Je sais ce que je fais. En quoi est-ce que ma famille te concerne ? Je te demande seulement de m'échanger contre Hermione. Le reste… Tu ne devrais pas t'en inquiéter, Ryan.

Un ricanement suivit ses paroles, les accueillant avec moquerie.

— M'en inquiéter. En vérité, je m'en contrefiche. Ce dont je m'inquiète, ce sont des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir. Potter mettant les bouchées doubles pour retrouver sa femme. Ce genre de chose. Cracha-t-il.

Ginny, vibrant de rage, serra si fortement les poings qu'elle en sentit la chair tendre se déchirer. Elle le repoussa brutalement, campant sur ses pieds pour s'exclamer :

— Il fait déjà tout son possible pour retrouver Hermione ! N'insinue même pas le contraire, ou je…

Elle s'arrêta net, les joues rougies par la colère, ses yeux menaçant plantés dans ceux de Ryan. Celui-ci, ravi, abordait un sourire narquois à la limite du sardonique, sa simple vue la rendant nauséeuse.

— Tu ? Susurra l'homme, une lueur de victoire étincelant dans ses prunelles grises.

— Laisse-tomber. Céda-t-elle, lasse de se battre. Accepte ou refuse le marché, mais fais-le maintenant.

— Je ne suis pas obligé de le faire Ginevra. Je peux t'enlever, là, et ne jamais rendre ton amie. Après tout, tu es seule, la civilisation se trouve à des kilomètres. Lui rappela-t-il, amusé. Délicieuse idée, non ?

Elle acquiesça, elle avait elle-aussi songé à cette possibilité mais ne s'était pas alarmé outre-mesure. Si elle était là, c'était qu'elle était prête à se sacrifier. Et contre toute attente, elle faisait confiance à Ryan pour rendre Hermione si elle s'offrait à lui. N'était-ce pas en cela qu'il était le meilleur, détruire les familles ? Il ne perdrait pas l'occasion de rendre Hermione à la sienne pour voir les fêlures irréparables qu'il y avait causé. Et par conséquent, la famille Potter-Weasley ayant perdue un de ses membres s'en verrait indéniablement touchée elle-aussi… Quoi de plus réjouissant pour lui ?

— Eh bien vas-y. Lança-t-elle d'un ton morne. Kidnappe-moi.

Une moue s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme.

— Je m'attendais à plus de cris de ta part. (Il soupira, visiblement déçu.) Dommage ! Cependant, je vais accepter ton offre. Hermione Granger retournera à son foyer et toi, tu resteras avec moi… Jusqu'à la fin.

Son sourire malsain s'élargit. Elle frissonna, consciente qu'il avait l'intention de tenir ses paroles jusqu'au bout. Elle ne pourrait pas y réchapper si elle continuait dans cette voie. Mais avait-elle seulement envie de s'en sortir indemne alors qu'autour d'elle, tout s'écroulait ?

En face d'elle, Ryan lui tendait une paume ouverte. Avec hésitation, elle approcha la sienne, frôlant ses longs doigts fins. Puis, enfin déterminée, elle l'attrapa, les liant dans une étreinte indémêlable.

Les deux êtres disparurent dans un craquement sonore. La forêt retourna à son calme naturel, un souffle apaisé parcourant son antre.

…

Rose plissa les yeux quand un rayon doré atteignit sa vision, la tirant de son sommeil réparateur. Elle se redressa soudainement, alertée. Où était-elle ? Une vague de soulagement la submergea quand elle reconnut l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle se souvenait à peine de la veille, tant le coup qu'elle avait reçu sur la tête l'avait assommé.

En vérité, une phrase, elle, ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

« Toi et Scorpius partez demain. » C'était à dire aujourd'hui. Or, Rose n'avait aucune envie de quitter Poudlard pour un lieu inconnu, et même pour une _époque_ inconnue, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris.

Etait-elle capable de rencontrer une nouvelle fois le temps ? Elle en doutait. Son altercation avec Olivia lui revint en mémoire elle n'avait même pas été assez dégourdie pour émettre un minable petit sort dans le but de se protéger de la femme ! Alors comment pourrait-elle remonter les années dans ces conditions ?

Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier Ryan. Rien que le fait de penser à lui fit monter une bouffée d'angoisse chez Rose.

Le bruit de la porte permit au visage de son pire cauchemar de s'écarter de ses pensées principales Drago Malefoy venait de pénétrer dans l'infirmerie et marchait droit vers elle. Son expression, neutre, ne la rassurait guère : qu'était-il venu lui annoncer ? Encore une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Mais il s'assit simplement sur le bord de la couchette, et fixa le décor qui lui faisait face sans broncher. Surprise, Rose ne pipa mot non plus, attendant qu'il prononce le premier. Qu'était cette étrange attache qui les unissait, là, en cet instant où seul le silence régnait ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Elle se sentait proche de cet homme alors que rien, absolument rien ne semblait les lier même si, au fond, elle se reconnaissait parfois en lui, en son attitude renfermée et protectrice.

Néanmoins, l'Auror jugea qu'il était temps de rompre l'instant.

— Je suis navré d'avoir eu à me servir de toi pour arrêter une criminelle. S'excusa-t-il sans pour autant la regarder. Vous n'êtes que des gamins, vous ne devriez pas avoir à affronter de pareils choses… Comme nous, à l'époque.

Elle eut un petit sourire, trouvant ses paroles ridicules. « Gamins » ? Et puis quoi encore ?

— On nous envoie, Scorpius et moi, en mission pour sauver le monde des Sorciers et vous vous excusez d'une telle chose ? Qu'est Olivia comparé à ce que nous allons devoir affronter ? C'est idiot.

Ce fut au tour du blond platine de sourire.

— Rose Weasley a grandi. Où est passé la jeune fille qui ne rêvait que de pouvoir et tenait Ryan en plus grande peur ?

— Elle est toujours là, elle a simplement appris que parfois, il fallait savoir se dissimuler. Et, malgré ce que vous semblez croire, Ryan me fait toujours aussi peur. C'est un fait qui ne changera sans doute jamais…

— Rose, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris trente ans d'un seul coup, s'amusa-t-il en plongeant ses yeux aciers dans les prunelles tout aussi claires mais d'une teinte légèrement plus émeraude de la rousse.

— Très bien, accepta-t-elle en fixant le plafond pour détourner le regard, je vais essayer.

Un silence suivit leur brève conversation, jusqu'à ce que Rose, gênée, décide dans un élan insoupçonné de courage de persévérer :

— Dites-m… Dis-moi, se reprit-elle rapidement, comment fais-tu ? Comment fais-tu pour étouffer la peur ? Quand tu es face à un ancien Mangemort qui a pour but de te tuer, quand tu sais que le danger est au bout du chemin, comment la vaincre ? J'aimerais que la peur me lâche un peu. J'en ai assez de me sentir en permanence tiraillé par sa présence. Je n'arrive plus à faire les bons choix.

Elle inspira profondément, tandis qu'il parut réfléchir avant de répondre :

— ça ne marche pas comme ça, Rose. La peur ne part pas, elle sera toujours en toi. La vraie question est : es-tu prête à l'accepter comme une amie, ou la considéreras-tu toujours en ennemie ? C'est cela qui fait la différence. Plus jeune, j'étais comme tu crois être : un lâche. Mais quelque part, cette lâcheté m'a sauvé, elle m'a empêché de commettre des crimes encore plus atroces et de ce fait, elle m'a permis de reprendre ma vie en main. Peut-être aurais-je regretté bien plus que ce que je regrette maintenant si je n'avais pas été ainsi à cette époque.

Elle acquiesça, assimilant peu à peu ses paroles empreintes d'expérience. C'était vrai qu'elle n'avait entendu que très rarement des propos élogieux à son sujet son père ne l'avait comparé qu'à un vil serpent – malgré le respect qu'ils semblaient se témoigner mutuellement, il restait manifestement des traces de leur animosité passée –, et, excepté Harry Potter, personne ne paraissait vouloir s'en faire un ami. Son passé n'était probablement pas très beau à voir.

Pourtant, elle ne savait précisément pourquoi, elle ressentait une admiration sans borne à son égard.

— Est-ce que mon père va bien ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix enrouée, le manque paternel titillant ses entrailles.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il m'a paru un peu déboussolé quand tu es partit, mais c'était certainement sous le coup de l'émotion. Il va bien.

— Est-ce qu'il… sait ? Pour le « voyage »…

Il opina, confus. Il s'attendait parfaitement à l'interrogation qui allait suivre.

— Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu, alors ?

Drago chercha ses mots, en vain. Oui, que pouvait-il bien lui dire ? Les yeux de Ron Weasley avaient été fuyant lorsqu'Harry Potter lui avait proposé de participer à la ruse qu'ils avaient mis en place ; et il avait bien vite refusé, malgré la chance inestimable qui lui avait été offerte : revoir sa fille. « Je lui ai fait mes adieux, Harry. » Avait-il argué. « Ne me demande pas de revivre ce moment encore une fois. » avait-il continué d'un ton suppliant lorsque son ami avait insisté.

— Il était très occupé, tu sais. Lui confia-t-il prudemment tout en sachant parfaitement que c'était une excuse peu recevable. Nous sommes en sous-objectif, et coincés depuis trop longtemps dans une guerre interminable. Il se devait de rester là-bas, même s'il avait très envie de te voir.

— Oh, répondit-elle simplement. Je comprends.

Cela n'empêcha pas une pointe de déception de percer le timbre de sa voix. Il espéra qu'elle n'avait pas deviné que, sous ces termes imprégnés de confiance, il ne faisait que tisser un mensonge toujours plus gros. Ron Weasley était étrange depuis le départ de sa fille, rien que le mot « adieux » qu'il avait prononcé comme s'il était définitif en devenait effrayant.

— Mais il a demandé à ce que je te transmette un message. Enchaina Drago, se demandant d'où pouvait bien provenir ce énième canular éhonté.

— Un message ? S'étonna Rose, glissant ses yeux vers l'homme cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu en savoir plus, Drago s'était penchée vers elle et avait posé paternellement ses lèvres sur son front.

Le temps parut arrêter sa course effrénée.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit en trombe, Drago se détacha de Rose pour se lever du lit et accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, laissant une adolescente plongée dans la perplexité derrière lui. Elle frôla du bout de ses doigts la peau où il avait déposé un baiser, une chaleur nouvelle s'installant entre ses côtes. C'était comme si son corps retrouvait enfin une affection qu'il avait perdu il y avait bien longtemps ce simple geste avait déterré des sensations enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même.

— Rose ?

L'interpellation la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Daria la fixait de son regard pénétrant, suivie de près par ses deux acolytes, la femme aveugle et celle qui lui servait de guide. Inquiète, la Gryffondor les observa s'assoir en cercle autour du lit où elle était allongée. Elle chercha des yeux la seule personne en qui elle avait réellement confiance dans cette pièce l'Auror avait entrouvert la porte, s'apprêtant à partir. Alors qu'une panique sourde envahissait Rose, Drago se retourna vers elle, un sourire barrant son expression anxieuse.

Comme il le put, il tenta de lui transmettre tout l'apaisement possible que l'on pouvait partager à l'aide d'un simple regard. Cela sembla fonctionner étant donné que les épaules de la rousse se relâchèrent quelque peu, rassérénée. Mais lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, il était encombré à son tour par l'appréhension étrange causée par le fait qu'il la laissait seule en compagnie de ces inconnues. Il secoua vivement de la tête, essayant de se convaincre que c'était normal, qu'il n'agissait qu'en bienfaiteur. Mais un soupir vaincu quitta sa gorge ; bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de se comporter tel un père auprès d'elle, sinon, ils finiraient tous deux par s'attacher l'un à l'autre, ce qui était inconcevable. Il avança d'un pas convaincu vers le bureau où devait se trouver désormais son fils. Se concentrer sur Scorpius, voilà qui était une bonne idée.

Lorsque le battant de bois se referma sur Drago Malefoy, Rose resta focalisé sur l'endroit où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant, tentant vainement d'éviter la confrontation avec les femmes qui lui faisaient face. Puis Daria se racla sévèrement la gorge, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de revenir à elles. Ce qu'elle fit à contrecœur.

— Bonjour Rose. Susurra doucement la femme aux lunettes dont les pupilles vides, que Rose ne pouvait qu'imaginer, se posèrent sur elle, ce qui hérissa les poils de la jeune femme. Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien. Répondit-t-elle sèchement, trop angoissée pour en rester polie. Mais venons-en à nos principales préoccupations, s'il vous plait. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Parce que je souhaite – non, tu _dois_ en vérité, absolument faire quelque chose. Quelque chose qui te semblera certainement aberrant, mais qui est nécessaire. Lui expliqua Daria. C'est très important, alors écoute-nous bien.

Elle approuva, attentive, et Daria se pencha vers elle, croisant ses jambes.

— Lorsque vous irez là-bas, vous allez changer de maison mais pas que. Tu dois te trouver un prénom différent. Tu ne peux pas garder 'Rose'.

— Pardon ? S'offusqua-t-elle – on lui retirait son destin et maintenant même son identité ? – Et pourquoi donc ?

Daria s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier de son siège, grimaçant. Pour la première fois, Rose la vit avec stupéfaction capituler.

— Je ne peux pas tout te dire, pas maintenant. Je peux seulement te promettre que tu le découvriras, un jour.

Un jour ! Comme si cela signifiait quelque chose ! Pourquoi tout était-il toujours ramené à plus tard ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait-il bien cacher ?

— Est-ce que Scorpius va aussi le faire ? S'enquit-elle d'une voix sourde.

— Non. Quand vous quitterez le temps, les souvenirs que vous avez laissés chez certains partiront avec vous, nous nous en assurerons personnellement.

Rose ravala avec peine son cri dénonçant l'injustice. Pourquoi était-elle la seule à devoir changer quand on lui expliquait que garder son véritable prénom n'était pas un problème ? Elle serra les poings, ivre de frustration.

— Alors comment dois-je me nommer ? Est-ce que vous allez décider de cela aussi, puisque vous semblez avoir plus d'emprise que nous-même sur nos propres vies ? S'énerva-t-elle, piquée au vif.

— Non. Rétorqua impassiblement Daria. Tu as le choix. Tu peux même prendre Rose comme base.

Hébétée par tant d'indifférence, Rose se mura dans le mutisme, tripotant rageusement les draps immaculés du lit.

— Rose ! La héla son interlocutrice après quelques minutes d'un silence importun. C'est _maintenant_ que tu dois le faire. Nous n'avons pas le temps, Mrs MacGonagall et Scorpius vont bientôt en avoir terminé.

— Je… Je n'en ai aucune idée ! S'écria la concernée, soudainement affolée par cette perspective.

— Je suis certaine du contraire.

— Je vous assure que non. Objecta hargneusement la Weasley. Cessez de croire que je suis l'enfant prodige qui peut tout accomplir ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas prête.

Ses mains se serrèrent plus fortement autour des couvertures, comme le faisait l'étau étouffant de colère et de culpabilité autour de son organe vital. Elle suffoquait intérieurement, incapable d'exécuter ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle qui cherchait pourtant le pouvoir par tous les moyens ne pouvait se résigner à une chose qui paraissait bien simple à côté. Ce n'était qu'un arrangement de lettres, après tout… Mais un arrangement de lettres choisis par sa mère avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, kidnappée !

— C'est autre chose qui te dérange n'est-ce pas ? Saisit l'autre.

— Oui. Avoua-t-elle durement, arrachant les mots de son palais pour les exprimer à haute voix. Ce prénom, c'est la dernière chose qui me reste d'elle… d'Hermione Granger. Je ne veux – non, je ne _peux_ pas l'abandonner. C'est au-dessus de mes forces.

— Ta mère aurait approuvé, intervint l'une des compagnes de Daria. Elle aurait su que tu réalisais cela pour notre bien à tous.

— Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, hein ? Rétorqua méchamment la jeune fille. Ma mère n'est pas là. _Ma mère a disparu_ ! Qui sait si elle n'est pas morte, qu'un cadavre en décomposition impossible à reconnaitre, à moitié dissimulée sous le tapis de feuille d'une quelconque forêt !

Elle leva les bras au ciel, exaspérée, les yeux brillants de larmes. Ils retombèrent sur le lit dans un bruit mat, étouffé par les couvertures, rapidement suivi par un lourd silence. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de pensées lui venaient à l'esprit après quinze d'absence, Rose en arrivait presque parfois à se convaincre que tout espoir était à bannir définitivement.

Daria se leva sans un mot, prenant la direction de la sortie, bientôt suivie par sa première camarade. Rose se raidie, ne s'attendant pas à pareille réaction de sa part.

— Tu me déçois, Rose. Parfois, j'ai du mal à te reconnaitre dans cette attitude égoïste et puérile que tu adoptes.

 _Egoïste_ ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous le coup de la surprise. C'était le comble. Elle offrait une partie de son existence, un pan entier de sa confiance dans un projet dont elle ne connaissait pas le véritable objectif et on se permettait de la qualifier _d'égoïste_ ?! Rose hésita entre pouffer de rire ou se lever pour baffer la femme. La seconde option lui parut si tentante, à l'instant. Elle ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Elle n'avait pas la force de s'esclaffer, de toute évidence, pas plus que la force de se battre contre elles - elle se savait seule dans une bataille comme celle-là.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, résignée.

— Attendez, les arrêta-t-elle alors qu'elles passaient le pas de la porte.

Daria obliqua lentement vers elle, attendant sa réplique avec une impatience non-feinte.

— Rosalie. Fut la seule réponse de sa protégée.

Un fin sourire fendit son visage de porcelaine. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait, songea amèrement Rose, déchirée par le choix qu'elle avait dû prendre contre son gré.

— Parfait. Nous allons donc pouvoir partir, _Rosalie_.

…

— Où sommes-nous ?

Ginny leva la tête vers le magnifique lustre qui pendait à l'entrée. Il avait perdu de son éclat, certainement à cause de la poussière qui s'accumulait depuis des années dans le pavillon.

— Le Manoir des Timberwolf. Répondit simplement la voix étouffée de Ryan.

Il était dans le salon, ouvrant les fenêtres pour purifier l'air quasiment irrespirable qui régnait dans la vieille bâtisse. Elle le rejoignit rapidement, frictionnant vivement ses bras dans l'intention de faire disparaitre les frissons parcourant son épiderme.

— C'est ici que tu habites ? Le questionna-t-elle, inspectant la pièce dans laquelle elle avait pénétrée.

Elle était bien plus vaste que la salle à manger ainsi que trois chambres du Terrier réunis cependant son aspect austère et froid la répugnait. Elle n'aurait pas aimé vivre dans un tel endroit. Le sofa qui trônait en son centre, devant une imposante cheminée de marbre, était devenu gris avec le temps. Sur le parquet grinçant, on distinguait par endroit des marques plus claires, signe qu'on avait retiré des meubles.

— Non. C'était la demeure de mon père. Indiqua-t-il distraitement – puis il se reprit, à voix basse : et de sa femme, la tante d'Hermione Granger.

Même de là où elle se trouvait, elle percevait la peine et la rage dans son timbre. Elle en vint presque à éprouver de la compassion à son encontre. Presque.

— Il fait bientôt nuit, constata-t-il en se tournant vers elle, lui jetant un amas de couverture dans les bras. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

Elle lança un regard perplexe aux alentours – point de matelas où s'allonger – et écarquilla des yeux horrifiés lorsqu'il lui désigna le canapé.

— Tu veux que je dorme sur ça ?! S'indigna-t-elle.

— Ou sur le sol, à toi de voir. Railla-t-il d'un ton qu'il souhaitait moqueur mais d'où transparaissait sa lassitude.

Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil peu confortable sans la quitter du regard. Elle finit par céder et s'emmitoufla dans la couette, frigorifiée, posant sa tête contre l'accoudoir. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici ? Etait-ce la prison d'Hermione ? Son estomac se souleva à l'idée qu'Hermione puisse être présente, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle aurait tellement aimé la voir, savoir si elle allait bien…

— Donc, ton père habitait ici. Luke aussi, j'imagine, murmura-t-elle, intriguée.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, se renfonçant dans son siège comme s'il cherchait à s'y enterrer.

— Où est-ce que tu as grandis toi ? L'interrogea-t-elle, ramenant ses mains sous son menton pour mieux l'observer.

Une expression indéchiffrable s'empara des traits de Ryan. Il soupira mais accepta de répondre :

— Chez les Tonks. C'est beaucoup moins grand qu'un manoir mais plus… confortable, je dirais.

— Pourquoi venir ici, alors ?

Il darda sur elle des prunelles si froides qu'elle en trembla imperceptiblement, ne daignant pas lui montrer la peur qu'il provoquait parfois chez elle.

— Pour me venger. (Il embrassa l'endroit du regard, un sourire glacial étirant ses lèvres.) J'ai gagné, et mon père a perdu. Point.

— C'est ça, ce que tu appelles « _gagner_ » ? Rétorqua la jeune femme d'une voix douce. Ce manoir sordide et sans couleur, une vie privée d'affection, empoisonnée par ton amertume pour ta famille ?

— La famille… Songea Ryan à voix haute. Ce concept lointain, vague, n'est qu'ineptie pour moi. On m'a bercé d'illusions depuis mon enfance pour me dévoiler qu'en fin de compte, je n'appartenais pas au monde auquel on m'avait tant habitué. J'étais un entre-deux, incapable de m'adapter. Trop dangereux pour eux, les sorciers ont fini par me rejeter à coup de lois sordides et de manuscrits racistes. Et les loups-garous ? Je n'en étais même pas complètement un ! (Il ferma les yeux, réprimant sa colère, pour les rouvrir sur elle.)

— Est-ce que tu as au moins parlé à ton père ? ou à ta mère ?

— Inutile. Répondit-il sèchement.

— _Inutile_ ? Répéta-t-elle, désorientée.

— J'ai… (Il hésita sur le verbe à employer puis continua :) _trouvé_ un Carnet, sûrement destiné à la mère d'Hermione, Katelyn Rivers. Il y avait enregistré la plupart de ses souvenirs. J'étais dedans. J'ai compris à quel point je le rebutais. Alors je lui ai infligé ce qu'il méritait. Mon « père » m'a abandonné, Ginny, se justifia-t-il quand la mine de la jeune femme se crispa. Il ne s'est jamais soucié de mon existence, excepté quand elle a menacé celle de son très cher fils, Luke. Ma mère… Ah, elle. Dès qu'elle a eu la chance de se débarrasser de moi, elle l'a prise. Tu comprends, il ne fallait pas souiller son honneur, sa future vie parfaite de Sang-Pur. Je suis certain que si elle en avait eu l'occasion, elle m'aurait balancé avec les déchets. (Il ricana amèrement.) Je n'étais qu'un bébé mais déjà, on me traitait comme si je ne valais rien.

Ginny resta coite, surprise. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient discuté de son enfance. Elle ne savait pas qu'il en était touché à ce point. Mais cela ne justifiait en rien ses actes aux meurtres de Pansy, Luke, et tous ceux dont elle n'était pas au courant à l'enlèvement d'Hermione, aux meurtrissures de Rose qu'elle porterait désormais constamment. Dures réminiscences.

Le cœur de Ginny se durcit. Elle se tassa sur le canapé, laissant le silence envelopper la pièce. Elle venait tout juste de saisir qu'elle n'avait pas envie de connaitre la vie passée de Ryan. Elle n'avait pas envie de le connaitre tout court. Elle avait bien trop peur de pouvoir l'apprécier de nouveau, oubliant tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Alors peu importait l'absence d'une famille aimante dans son existence, peu importait sa recherche d'appartenance. Ginny n'en avait cure. Elle devait néanmoins s'en convaincre. Pour sa propre famille, elle devait continuer à le haïr, et ce jusqu'au bout.

Ryan observa le visage de Ginny se fermer peu à peu et sourit, désillusionné. Il se doutait bien que la rousse ne lui parlait pas volontairement, après tout sa présence ne l'était pas non plus. Elle était son otage, son échange contre la libération d'Hermione Granger et rien d'autre. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait amené ici.

 _Certainement parce que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle,_ chuchota une voix mesquine à son oreille.

Il la chassa, ricanant intérieurement. Lui, aimer Ginevra Potter ? Plus maintenant. Il doutait même avoir eu la capacité d'aimer un jour. Il songea à ce qu'il lui avait raconté, à cette période affreuse où sa vie avait basculé. Ce qu'il croyait être sa famille lui avait depuis toujours menti, son père lui-même l'avait abandonné sans aucune considération. Il n'avait qu'éprouvé peur et regret à son égard. Il le savait parfaitement – le Carnet dévoilait tout. Il en avait avidement parcouru le récit, allongé sur son lit de Poudlard. Il en avait tourné les pages avec fébrilité, il ne s'était pas arrêté de lire jusqu'à ce que ses yeux, secs, lui ordonnent de se reposer. Il était si jeune à l'époque. Fragile, telle une fleur qui éclot, ses pétales avaient été arraché par un vent trop violent. Son innocence avait volé en éclat comme un miroir qu'on fracasse sur le sol. Des débris s'étaient figés dans son cœur noirci par la rancune et l'amertume. Il était trop jeune pour affronter cela et en ressortir indemne. Alors il avait attendu, patiemment, d'obtenir sa vengeance.

Et il attendait encore.

 _Elle va payer, Ryan. Comme nous tous, comme Narcissa, Jordan et Katelyn, elle payera le prix de l'abandon._

Quand Ginny se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Ryan s'était tout simplement volatilisé. Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de s'enfuir par la porte d'entrée, elle s'heurta violemment à un mur invisible. Où était donc passé le Loup ? S'énerva-t-elle, mécontente de se retrouver seule dans l'immense maison. S'il s'attaquait encore à Rose… Mais non. Il allait sûrement rendre Hermione à Harry, à Ron et à… à Drago. La gorge de Ginny se noua à cette pensée. Elle se changea les idées en essayant par tous les moyens de passer la surface transparente qui l'empêchait de s'échapper, sans résultat. Finalement, si elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était qu'elle n'en avait pas la volonté.

« Désolée Harry… J'ai promis que je resterais avec lui, jusqu'à la fin. Je suis désolée. Tout était de ma faute, et ce depuis le début. Ce que je fais maintenant est ce que j'aurais dû faire bien plus tôt… J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour. »

…

Scorpius quitta le bureau de MacGonagall, un goût âcre tapissant son palais. Rose avait encore eu des ennuis et il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider. Ryan, toujours lui, s'en était pris à elle et Scorpius Malefoy dormait sereinement, enfoui sous les couvertures de son lit à baldaquin. Son cœur se serra à cette douloureuse pensée. Peut-être que Rose avait raison, il aurait lui aussi dû intégrer Gryffondor. De là, il aurait pu être en présence constante avec elle, il aurait pu empêcher Ryan de persévérer dans ses tentatives meurtrières. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il n'avait pas voulu jouer les héros.

La femme lui avait ensuite conseillé de rester méfiance envers Daria et ses compagnes mais n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui expliquer pourquoi – si ce n'était un : votre confiance ne devrait être accordé qu'à l'intention de Miss Weasley, Mr. Malefoy, ne croyez en personne d'autre qu'en elle ou qu'en vous-même.

Scorpius se demandait si justement, elle ne sous-entendait pas qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance non-plus. Il soupira, songeant que de toute manière, il ne l'avait jamais véritablement fait. Entre demi-vérités et ruses malhabiles, Scorpius avait fini par se méfier de tout le monde, excepté de sa famille et de son amie. Cela n'était pas près de changer.

Il secoua sa tête, chassant par ce geste ses pensées noires, mais bien trop tard malheureusement pour se rendre compte qu'il fonçait droit dans l'unique personne présente dans le couloir et qui portait dans ses bras une pile immense de bouquins, lui masquant la vue.

La chute des manuscrits sur la pierre froide créa un bruit sourd qui se répercuta contre les parois. Scorpius grimaça l'impact l'avait touché à l'épaule. Il maudit sa maladresse et se tourna instantanément vers l'autre personne impliquée il eut l'impression de prendre une douche froide en rencontrant le regard haineux d'Albus Potter. Celui-ci détacha ses yeux des siens sans un mot et s'accroupit, attrapant fébrilement ses livres jonchant le sol.

Scorpius, après avoir repris contenance, s'hâta de l'aider, gêné par le silence pesant qui s'était installé ainsi que par l'aversion palpable d'Albus. Rose lui avait pourtant avoué que le jeune homme n'avait rien contre les Serpentard, bien au contraire, et à voir l'attitude qu'il adoptait en compagnie d'Estel, il était même plutôt contre la répression engagée envers ces derniers.

Alors pourquoi ? se demanda un Scorpius perplexe quand Albus lui arracha des mains les manuscrits qu'il lui tendait, après s'être tous les deux relevés.

Il n'eut pas le droit à un remerciement, seulement à un reniflement méprisant.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, chacun reprenant sa direction, quand Albus se retourna, arrêtant de ce fait sa progression.

— Malefoy.

Scorpius l'imita, surpris par cette interpellation. Le Gryffondor le fixait gravement, aucune trace de colère ne marquait plus désormais ses traits. Il paraissait seulement las, inquiet.

— Protège ma cousine, s'il te plait.

— Je le ferais. Lui promis le Serpentard d'un mouvement de tête entendu.

— S'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal, je l'incomberai à ta personne. Le prévint néanmoins Albus, soutenant son regard.

Cette phrase n'était pas une menace, Scorpius le savait pertinemment. C'était la prière d'un proche qui souhaitait voir sa famille hors de danger, mais qui ne voulait pas l'avouer devant un étranger. Le fils d'Astoria acquiesça et Albus repartit, presque allégé par les paroles qu'ils avaient partagées. Ce n'était peut-être pas une promesse de sang, cependant Scorpius savait qu'elle n'en était pas moins importante… Et dangereuse.

— Scorpius !

Le jeune homme releva la tête et aperçut son père arriver vers lui.

— Père, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Avec l'agression de Rose, il en avait oublié que son père et Harry Potter en avaient été les principaux instigateurs. Faire croire à Olivia qu'elle avait réussi à s'infiltrer aux Bureaux puis la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle commette sa première erreur… C'était brillant, il fallait l'admettre, mais Scorpius était intérieurement furieux qu'il ait fallu en arriver jusque-là pour l'arrêter.

Après tout, Rose avait été blessée, une fois de plus.

Drago Malefoy se planta devant lui, l'attrapant par l'épaule. L'inquiétude creusait des rides aux coins de sa bouche et voilait ses yeux gris. Le cœur de Scorpius tressaillit dans sa poitrine quand il en comprit la raison.

— Il faut y aller, annonça l'Auror d'une voix blanche qu'il voulait pourtant rassurante.

Le jeune homme se figea, soudainement effrayé. Non, c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt… Ils n'étaient pas prêts ! Son père posa une main contre son dos, l'incitant à avancer et Scorpius obéit tel un automate, ses muscles raidis par l'anxiété.

Rose était si pâle qu'il en fut apeuré. Habillé d'un simple uniforme dénué des couleurs caractéristiques de sa maison, elle ressemblait à un fantôme avec son teint translucide, ses yeux voguant vers l'horizon. Quand il entra, elle les braqua immédiatement vers lui et il se peignit sur son visage un zeste de soulagement. Elle faisait mine de se diriger dans sa direction quand Daria l'en empêcha d'une main protectrice.

— Pas encore.

Daria se tourna vers Scorpius, baissant son menton.

— Approche, lui intima-t-elle.

Scorpius jeta un dernier regard inquiet à son père qui l'encouragea. Il fit quelques pas, se plaçant en face de Rose. La jeune fille lui lança un sourire contrit. Il n'eut pas cœur à lui répondre, la gorge nouée.

— Vous allez être envoyés à Poudlard lorsque Ryan a 17 ans. Leur expliqua Daria. Votre but est simple : le trouver et le neutraliser.

— Comment allons-nous faire ? Demanda Rose, soucieuse. Est-ce que l'on connait au moins sa maison ?

— Non, mais vous allez le trouver, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Vous le connaissez, même si vous n'en avez pas vraiment conscience. Il fait partie de vous. (Elle s'arrêta, laissant planer un silence insupportable, puis reprit :) Prêts ?

Scorpius observa les traits tendus de Rose. Ils ne l'étaient pas, de toute évidence. Ils allaient plonger droit dans l'inconnu, et la peur tenait son estomac entre ses griffes acérées, jouant avec lui comme un enfant malicieux. Pourtant, il acquiesça, et attrapa la main tendue de Rose. Dès que leur peau se rencontrèrent, le monde disparut autour d'eux dans un blanc éclatant. Scorpius fut si émerveillé qu'il n'entendit pas le craquement qui précéda leur départ, ni le cri perçant qui le suivit. Lorsqu'il eut recouvré sa vue, ce qu'il eut devant les yeux le glaça d'effroi.

 _Ryan_. A genoux sur le sol immaculé, il tenta d'attraper la cheville de Rose qui bondit agilement pour s'éloigner. Il semblait dans un piteux état.

Rose serra plus fortement la main de Scorpius en observant avec crainte le loup-garou. La terreur luisait dans ses prunelles aciers. Ses doigts allèrent tout naturellement rencontrer son cou, là où il avait laissé sa brulure indélébile.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? S'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Elle n'avait sûrement pas senti qu'une seconde avant qu'ils ne se transportent ici, Ryan avait fermement empoigné son épaule.

— A ton avis, Rose ? Susurra Ryan, levant un bras vers elle, refermant sa poigne dans le vide. Je suis venu pour toi.

La jeune fille poussa un glapissement de frayeur en reculant de nouveau, bien que le loup soit encore trop éloigné pour l'attraper. Scorpius, lui, lui fit face avec appréhension. Il avait l'impression que du corps de Ryan s'échappait son essence vitale, sous forme de poussière noire s'élevant vers le plafond invisible du couloir. Ryan tenta difficilement de se relever, et Rose tira brutalement Scorpius en arrière.

— Il va nous tuer.

Elle tremblait, il le devinait à sa paume dans la sienne.

— Non, Rose. La rassura-t-il. Regarde, il ne parait pas en forme.

— Tu as raison Scorpius, confirma une voix féminine en face d'eux. Ryan n'est pas assez puissant pour rencontrer bien longtemps le temps, d'où sa faiblesse physique. Je m'occupe de lui, partez.

Ryan émit un grognement de frustration, faisant un pas laborieux dans leur direction. Un bras d'albâtre passa autour de son torse, l'empêchant de continuer. Scorpius tenta de discerner l'identité de leur sauveuse mais il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques mèches platines que déjà, Rose le suppliait de la suivre. Il céda en remarquant son expression livide, teintée par la peur. Même en sachant que Ryan ne pourrait rien lui faire ici, le simple fait de le voir, de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait commis, suffisait à l'intimider.

— C'est cela, fuis ! Cracha le loup, ivre de rage, se débattant de l'étreinte de fer de l'inconnue. Où que tu sois, je te retrouverais !

Ils partirent au galop, Rose ne se retournant pas une seule fois vers les cris enragés de Ryan. Elle semblait vouloir aller plus vite, toujours plus vite, comme si des ailes avaient soudainement poussé dans son dos dans le simple but de l'emporter à l'abri, loin de lui. Les tableaux aux cadres d'or qui ornaient les murs disparaissaient en trainées dorées indistinctes, éclaboussant le blanc pur des parois.

Bientôt, les contours indéfinis d'une porte apparurent dans le lointain, les obligeant à ralentir, hors d'haleine, heureusement pour Scorpius qui se demandait s'il aurait continué à suivre l'allure de Rose dans le cas contraire.

Toujours main dans la main, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au battant. Il était d'un blanc nacré, lumineux comme tout le reste de ce qui composait le couloir, mais ciselé de feuilles d'argent. Scorpius lança un regard à Rose. Elle paraissait subjuguée par la porte soudainement, Ryan et tout ce qui le concernait avaient quitté son esprit.

Elle fit un pas, se retrouvant acculé au battant, puis passa ses doigts sur la matière lisse dans une caresse imprégnée d'admiration. Usant de plus de force, elle poussa la paroi qui s'entrouvrit, dévoilant un gouffre baillant de ténèbres. Rose jeta un dernier regard déterminé à Scorpius avant de s'y diriger. Il ne put que la suivre, relié à elle par une poigne indivisible.

Ils disparurent dans le néant.

…

Harry réajusta sa cravate, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, tentant de se redonner figure humaine. Un regard au miroir le dissuada de trop espérer de la part de son reflet les poches violettes qui cernaient ses yeux et sa peau cadavérique lui donnaient l'apparence d'un mort-vivant. Si Ginny adorait ces créatures toutes droit sorties de l'imagination moldue, elle aurait certainement plus de mal avec le fait que son mari en était désormais pratiquement un.

La mention de sa femme eut néanmoins une intervention bénéfique sur l'expression de l'Auror son visage s'illumina en un sourire amusé, faisant disparaitre la ride de surmenage qui barrait son front. Il avait hâte de la voir, il avait hâte de la serrer dans ses bras, d'enfouir son visage dans sa crinière rousse pour lui murmurer à quel point il l'aimait, et à quel point il était désolé de ne pas avoir pu le lui dire de la semaine, trop occupé.

Ayant terminé de s'ausculter dans la glace en prévision de sa soirée romantique qu'il avait spécialement organisé pour eux, profitant de l'absence de leurs enfants, il sortit des toilettes pour rejoindre une cheminée et quitter l'endroit.

La demeure familiale était plongée dans le silence. Un silence froid, peu commun, qui inquiéta immédiatement le Sauveur. En effet, Ginny aurait dû être présente il lui avait envoyé un hibou dans la matinée pour lui demander de rentrer plus tôt à la maison. Et quand Ginny était présente, elle ne se dérangeait pas de le faire savoir au monde entier – surtout à leurs voisins d'à côté qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement.

— Gin' ? L'appela-t-il, grimpant les escaliers menant aux chambres.

Toutes les pièces qu'il parcourut étaient plongées dans la pénombre de la nuit, vide de la présence de sa femme. Le pouls d'Harry s'accéléra, et même si l'idée qu'il exagérait probablement traversa son esprit, sa nature d'Auror lui criait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose de grave.

Horrifié, Harry se laissa tomber à genoux en lisant la note à son intention, abandonnée sur le lit conjugal.

Ginny était partie.


End file.
